Kuroshitsuji III
by Gaia Syrdm
Summary: Em andamento – Ciel/Sebastian – O que aconteceu depois que Ciel virou um akuma? CONTÉM SPOILER!
1. 20 anos depois

_**Atenção! Essa fic contém spoilers sobre o final da 2ª. temporada!**_

_**Título: **__Kuroshitsuji III_

_**Autora: **__Gaia Syrdm_

_**Beta: **__Mary Sumeragi _

_**Sinopse:**__ O que aconteceu depois que Ciel virou um demônio?_

_**Casal:**__ Ciel Phantomhive e Sebastian Michaelis_

_**Aviso: **__Antes de mais nada esta fic possui conteúdo homossexual/yaoi/slash/gay ou como queira chamar. Se não gosta, não leia, se leu, não reclame._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Kuroshitsuji não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com isso. Mas se me dessem o Sebastian, eu não ia reclamar ^.^_

**Kuroshitsuji III**

Vinte anos já haviam se passado desde que Alois Trancy morrera junto dos demônios Claude e Hanna. Vinte anos que Ciel deixara a mansão Phantomhive. Vinte anos da morte do pequeno conde Ciel Phantomhive.

Vinte anos.

Parecia muito tempo, e com certeza era, mas não para ele.

Porque fazia vinte anos que Ciel Phantomhive era um demônio e como tal a passagem do tempo, para ele, não tinha muita importância.

Não era como se o afetasse, realmente.

**Cap 1 – Vinte anos depois**

Estava com fome. Sentia sua barriga se contorcer, reclamando pelo longo período de jejum. Mas não era como se Ciel não quisesse comer. Ele simplesmente não conseguia comer. Esse havia sido um detalhe esquecido por ele naquele dia há tanto tempo, quando abandonara o conforto da mansão de seus pais para viver no mundo dos demônios. Mundo do qual ele fazia parte agora. Não era algo que ele esperara. Quem imaginaria que a simples caça a um garoto que arrancava olhos de outros, vestido como um conde, traçando na cidade o símbolo do demônio mordomo Claude, iria mudar de forma tal radical o seu destino?

Se ele tivesse ficado naquela caixa, como Sebastian havia dito, ele nunca teria sido capturado por Claude, nunca teria tido suas memórias misturadas as de Alois, nunca teria mandado Sebastian sumir da sua vista, nunca teria ficado na mansão Trancy, nunca teria sido possuído por Alois e nunca, juntos, eles teriam feito um contrato com Hanna. E ele não estaria vivo. Sebastian teria vencido, como de fato venceu, suas memórias recuperadas concluiriam o contrato dos dois e Ciel teria sido devorado. Era assim que deveria ter sido. Era assim que Sebastian queria que fosse.

Mas não foi assim que aconteceu.

E Sebastian estava preso a ele. Por toda a eternidade, como o escravo que havia sido nos quase três anos que servira o Ciel humano. Um escravo com o nome de mordomo.

E todo o trabalho do demônio mais velho, tudo o que ele lutara e enfrentara (porque um anjo e um demônio com certeza eram coisas demais para uma simples refeição) fora jogado fora. Ele não devorara Ciel. Ele acabou de barriga vazia.

Anos jogados fora.

E toda a sua liberdade eterna perdida.

Porque além de trabalhar tanto para um pirralho humano de 10, 11, 12 anos, ele ainda acabara preso a sua própria refeição.

Ciel tinha dó do demônio quando pensava nisso.

Mas não iria retirar a ordem dada há tantos anos. "Será meu demônio enquanto não comer minha alma". Ordem que Sebastian aceitara com tanto prazer.

A vida era realmente irônica.

Mesmo assim não libertaria o demônio negro que cuidara dele quando ele perdera tudo. Aquele que lhe era a coisa mais importante que tinha. Aquele que superava seus pais em importância. Não fora isso que a fotografia tirada há tantos anos por uma máquina mágica mostrara?

Não, ele não soltaria Sebastian, não o deixaria ir embora.

Porque não queria se ver longe dele. Porque sabia que não sobreviveria sem o demônio mordomo ao seu lado. Porque Sebastian era dele.

Levantou-se de sua cama, caminhando até o guarda-roupa em frente. Já era tarde e ele teria que levantar e ignorar sua barriga que ainda protestava. Esse era o detalhe que ele havia esquecido por completo. Que como demônio só poderia comer almas. Almas conseguidas através de contratos. Só que ele não conseguia devorá-las. Já havia devorado duas delas e isso porque Sebastian o obrigara. Ele também não havia conseguido fechar um contrato ainda, não tinha fibra para isso. Não ainda.

Mas Sebastian tinha.

Infelizmente não tinha a liberdade para isso.

Sebastian era de Ciel e não poderia ser de mais ninguém se o menino demônio não permitisse. E não era como se Ciel gostasse de ver Sebastian servindo a outros, chamando a outros de "mestre", sorrindo-lhes, agindo com eles da mesma forma que agira com ele quando ele ainda era um menino. Sua mente ainda infantil querendo acreditar que ele fora o único que o Sebastian tratara daquela forma, seus novos olhos vermelhos vendo que aquilo não era verdade.

Só que Sebastian precisa se alimentar e não era justo que Ciel o privasse do alimento desejado. Ainda mais quando já o havia privado há vinte anos.

Era a contragosto que Ciel permitia que o seu demônio firmasse contrato com outros humanos. Era a muito contra-gosto que ele o via servindo-os. Era com satisfação que ele permitia ou não que Sebastian firmasse contratos. E sabia que o demônio odiava ter de lhe pedir. Mesmo assim, duas vezes Sebastian trouxera para o menino a alma coletada, ficando ele mesmo sem comer.

A primeira vez não fora tão difícil. A segunda fora quase insuportável. E Ciel sabia, pelo barulho que sua barriga fazia que ele teria que se alimentar, mais cedo ou mais tarde pela terceira vez.

Mas não queria.

Ainda mais se fosse do nobre que Sebastian servia no momento.

Ciel não gostava dele. Mas o que poderia fazer?

Para permanecerem juntos Ciel sempre era trazido para perto do novo mestre do demônio, como o irmão mais novo de Sebastian ou como mais um empregado quando a situação permitia (ou seja, quando Sebastian servia algum nobre). Assim, ele sempre ficava por perto, observando.

Não era diferente no presente momento. Não estava ele num quarto de empregados? Não estava ele trabalhando como um simples ajudante de jardineiro? Ele? Mas... ele não era mais um conde. Ele não era mais Ciel Phantomhive. Porque Ciel Phantomhive já estava morto e ele era apenas Ciel.

E se ele não se arrumasse logo iria se atrasar e acabaria recebendo uma bronca de seu próprio mordomo.

Vestiu-se rápido, conseguindo acertar até mesmo como amarrar seus sapatos. Não era algo que gostasse de fazer, mas não podia ter Sebastian servindo-o o tempo todo quando ele estava trabalhando para outros. Fora a contragosto, mas Ciel tivera que aprender a se virar. E até que havia aprendido bem.

Já estava saindo do quarto quando se lembrou do tapa-olho. No mundo dos demônios ele não precisava mais usá-lo, mas ali era uma necessidade. E foi nessa hora que ele se olhou no espelho.

Mas não foi o conde Ciel Phantomhive que o olhou de volta pelo espelho. O conde tinha 13 anos quando morrera e Ciel realmente achou que ficaria com 13 anos para sempre. Não sabia que os demônios cresciam. Mas pensando bem, era algo um tanto obvio, afinal Sebastian nascera um demônio e crescera como tal. Não que Ciel já tivesse visto a verdadeira forma daquele que estava sempre ao seu lado.

Mas era um crescimento lento.

E a frente de Ciel ele via um rapaz ainda um pouco baixo, com cabelos azuis escuros que permaneciam no mesmo corte há anos, a franja incomodando os olhos. Os olhos vermelhos que lhe encaravam de volta. No entanto, seu corpo havia mudado. E muito. Não mais 13 anos, agora Ciel era um garoto de 16 anos, mais ou menos. Pelos seus olhos alguns poderiam lhe dar 17. Pelo seu comportamento 15. Mas o fato é que naqueles vinte anos o jovem demônio dera uma boa esticada, seu corpo se fortalecera, apesar de ainda ser muito magro e ele era um jovem demônio na puberdade.

Ciel gostava do que via no espelho. Seus anos recentes lhe ensinando a ter mais vaidade uma das conseqüências de se viver com um demônio que exalava sensualidade como Sebastian. Uma das conseqüências de ser o "irmão mais novo" do demônio negro.

Mas apesar de viverem como irmãos eles não se tratavam de tal forma.

Ciel ainda era o "Bocchan" e Sebastian o seu servo.

E Ciel realmente não ia mudar isso.

Mas o sol já penetrava seu quarto e Ciel Michaelis saiu de seu quarto para enfrentar outro dia de trabalho humano.

Mas sendo ele um demônio não podia reclamar. Não era como se aquilo lhe exigisse algum esforço.

**Continua?**

**Outubro/2010**

_**N/A:**__ Então... desde que assisti o último episódio de Kuroshituji não consegui deixar de pensar que o Sebastian se deu muito mal nessa história. Fiquei com uma dó dele! Foi um final perfeito e uma ótima saída quando a matar ou não o Ciel, mas... Pobre Sebastian. Esses pensamentos não me saiam da cabeça. Assim como um Kuroshitsuji III que mostrasse Ciel adolescente e enfim a série tivesse o aquele toque yaoi que a série original não permite (afinal seria uma grande pedofilia! 12 anos, caramba!)._

_E quanto mais eu pensava como seria fofo um romance entre eles... _

_Para quem leu, valeu mesmo, para quem quiser deixar uma autora feliz, deixa uma review ^.^_

_**Gaia Syrdm**_


	2. Sebastian: mais que um nome

**Kuroshitsuji III**

Quando algo que desejamos se torna nossa praga e perdição? Quando a vida consegue ser tão malditamente irônica que faz tudo se voltar contra você? Quando seu maior prazer se torna sua pior maldição?

E quando tudo isso não é nem de longe tão odiado como se espera e se deseja?

E aquele "yes, my lord" ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos.

Poderia ser a vida ainda mais irônica e reverter sua maior maldição em sua maior benção?

**Cap 2 – Sebastian: mais que um nome, mais que um contrato, a lembrança de uma maldição. **

E diziam que um demônio não podia ficar cansado.

E pensar que um dia ele acreditou nisso.

- Sebastian? O que aconteceu? Parece distraído hoje.

Mas se não era cansaço, o que era aquela estranha sensação que o dominava?

- Está imaginando coisas, senhor – disse Sebastian, se levantando. Aquele era um homem estranho, diferente da maioria que ele servira. Mas isso não o interessava realmente. Sebastian apenas cumpria ordens e se ele gostava que seu mordomo se sentasse ao conversar com ele, ele se sentaria – Irei verificar como andam os preparativos para hoje.

- Sim, faça-o. E... aquela mulher, ela virá?

- Sim, senhor.

- Você está pronto, Sebastian? Vai dar certo?

- Não tem como dar errado.

Sim, era aquela noite. A noite que Sebastian enfim devoraria a alma de Derick. Quase dois anos depois de ser chamado, a vingança seria completada e não haveria mais um Derick C. Braick. Não haveria mais uma mulher chamada Augusta M. Braick. Assim como não deveria mais haver um Sebastian Michaelis.

Mas Sebastian Michaelis estava condenado a existir por toda a eternidade.

E por quê?

Porque aceitara o pedido de um moleque de 10 anos.

Ciel Phantomhive tinha uma alma atraente e todas as características que atraiam o demônio. Foi sem hesitação que aceitou o pedido, que estabeleceu o contrato. Que virou Sebastian Michaelis e trabalhou com tanta dedicação para um lord que nada mais era do que uma criança. Um menino que gostava de se fingir de adulto, mas ainda assim, nada mais era do que um menino. Uma criança machucada que fora obrigada a crescer rápido demais para sobreviver.

Um adulto num corpo de criança, uma criança se passando por um adulto. Ciel era único em vários aspectos.

E possuía uma alma incrivelmente tentadora.

E no fim acabara sem devorá-lo e ainda preso a ele.

Mas o mesmo não ocorreria dessa vez. Derick deveria aproveitar muito bem aquele dia. Era o seu último e Sebastian garantiria isso.

A melhor comida, a melhor roupa, a melhor das diversões. E nem um mínimo sentimento de saudades. Já trabalhara para tantos, vivera em tantos lugares e deixara tantos para trás, todas às vezes sem remorsos, todos eles sem um segundo pensamento. O mesmo aconteceria com aquela mansão. Com aquele senhor, com aquelas pessoas. Era seu último dia, mas Sebastian não sentia nenhuma nostalgia.

E nenhum dos empregados parecia notar também. Muito diferente do caso de seu penúltimo mestre, Caius, que tinha uma irmã hipersensitível que desde o primeiro momento notara que o novo amigo/criado do irmão não era muito normal. E ficara toda agitada nos dias que antecederam sua refeição. Sebastian sabia que ela sabia que o irmão ia morrer. E sabia que ela sabia que seria por suas mãos. Foi a primeira vez que ter Ciel por perto foi útil. Ele distraíra a garota todo o tempo que antecedeu o fim da vingança para qual o demônio fora contratado. O que acontecera com a garota depois nenhum dos dois demônios sabia, mas quem ligava para isso? O mesmo não ocorria na mansão Braick e ninguém parecia sequer desconfiado que estavam a poucas horas de perderem Derick.

Seria o fim dele.

E não o seu.

E definitivamente não era normal ver um demônio suspirar.

Mas era possível agir diferente?

Antes, parecia ter sido há tanto tempo, cada vez que assumia um novo mestre, assumia também um novo nome. Não era algo definido pelo contrato, era apenas um brinde ao mestre que tinha o prazer de batizar seu demônio. O nome se tornava uma ligação entre ambos e a maioria aceitava isso sem perguntar qual era seu real nome. Era naquele momento, quando seu novo nome era pronunciado pela primeira vez que eles se ligavam. E dali até o fim do contrato estariam unidos, não apenas pelo símbolo inapagável que os unia como também pela relação que criavam. Um pertencia ao outro e assim permaneceriam até se unirem em seu estomago.

Fora assim com todos.

Fora assim com Ciel Phantomhive.

Mas não era mais assim desde então.

Porque Ciel escolhera para ele o nome de Sebastian Michaelis. Era apenas um nome. Apenas mais um dos pequenos símbolos que indicavam que ele pertencia a seu mestre. Porque enquanto utilizasse o nome recebido por ele, significava que ele ainda lhe pertencia.

Ele nascera como Sebastian quando Ciel o batizara e pertenceria a Ciel enquanto fosse Sebastian Michaelis.

Era tão simples.

Era assim que deveria ter sido.

Mas não era mais. Porque Ciel ainda era seu mestre e ele estava condenado a ser Sebastian Michaelis para sempre.

E mesmo quando Ciel estivesse longe a pronuncia, o som, que seu nome possuía, Sebastian, sempre ecoaria em seus ouvidos, em sua mente. Sebastian. Mais do que tudo, essa era a verdadeira lembrança, o chamado para sua condição. Aquele era seu nome e aquele seria ele. Para sempre.

Porque essa era sua maldição. E esse era seu maior símbolo. Mais do que a insígnia em sua mão. Ela podia ser escondida por luvas, ele não podia ser chamado de outra forma.

Eternidade. Ironia. Existia maior ironia quando um simples nome se tornava a maior lembrança de um contrato? De Ciel ele podia fugir as vezes, se esconder, servir a outros, mas de seu nome... Ironia. Algo que deveria ser passageiro e se tornou eterno.

Pelo menos, em países europeus isso não significava um grande problema. O fim do século XIX havia se provando muito útil por causa da diversificação populacional. As pessoas migravam para vários países e ali se estabeleciam. Era possível ter um mordomo com um nome inglês mesmo na Grécia. Ou na Espanha. Um mal a menos, se isso tivesse acontecido há 200 anos sua situação seria muito mais complicada. Seria um problema, ou com os mestres, ou com Ciel. E Ciel realmente sabia ser uma criança birrenta quando queria.

E ele estava condenado a ser sua eterna babá.

Mas, nos últimos anos, percebera que algo andara mudando, não apenas nas manias de seu jovem mestre como também em seu corpo. De criança, Ciel parecia não nutrir mais muitas características. E isso o surpreendera muito. Não esperava que o pequeno demônio fosse continuar a crescer, nunca conhecera outro humano que se tornara um demônio, por isso apenas julgou que o tempo de Ciel tivesse congelado. Na verdade, na época apenas se preocupara se ele poderia amadurecer ou se seria um eterno menino de 13 anos que finge ser um adulto. Ok, não podia reclamar tanto, Ciel era uma das crianças mais fáceis de lidar que o demônio conhecera. Como toda criança gostava de dar trabalho e provocá-lo, mas mais pela curiosidade que o demônio despertava do que por maldade ou infantilidade. Não que Sebastian tivesse esquecido quando Ciel lhe mandou tomar uma limonada que continha sal (um engano do velho Tanaka-san) **[****1****]**. Por isso, quando depois de seis anos, percebeu que Ciel estava ficando mais alto tal fato foi um choque para os dois. E não fora apenas a altura dele que se modificara. Seu corpo também começara, aos poucos e gradativamente, a sofrer pequenas mudanças que de inicio passaram completamente despercebidas.

Agora, quase 21 anos depois que os olhos azuis tinham se tornado vermelhos, Ciel era um típico adolescente. Já estava com 1,61m! (provavelmente herdaria do pai o dom de ser alto), seus ombros estavam mais largos e todo seu corpo parecia estar adquirindo forma. Isso sem contar as características secundarias de crescimento. Ainda era um moleque um pouco desengonçado e sem muito charme, mas Sebastian tinha que admitir que ele sabia se portar. E estava ficando um rapaz bonito, ou do contrário, não estaria vendo tantos olhares dirigidos a seu jovem mestre que agora trabalhava humildemente nos jardins do jovem conde Braick. Realmente, Ciel despertava a atenção das empregadas. As feições de seu rosto se tornando mais evidentes e fortes. Uma cópia exata do conde Vicent Phantomhive.

Um garoto bonito e problemático. Se adolescentes já eram complicados imagine um demônio adolescente! Se os cinco anos pelos quais as crianças humanas passavam para se transformarem em jovens adultos já deixavam seus pais de cabelo em pé, Sebastian estaria com todos os cabelos brancos com uma adolescência, que pelo seus cálculos, ainda duraria mais uns 15 anos. Não era a toa que humanos tinham uma vida tão curta.

De qualquer forma era melhor voltar ao trabalho e deixar seu jovem mestre continuar seu "humilhante trabalho" sozinho. Não gostava de ser pego observando o pequeno garoto. Não pelos outros, apenas pensavam que o mordomo se preocupava com seu pequeno-irmãozinho-tão-talentoso-quanto-o-irmão-mais-velho, mas sim pela irritante expressão nos olhos de Ciel, que o provocavam e o deixavam inquieto.

E no momento, não era a Ciel que ele servia. Seu mestre, e aquele que possuía (ou deveria) toda a sua atenção, era o jovem conde de 24 anos chamado Derick.

Um jovem nem bonito, nem feio, um rapaz que não podia ser chamado de inteligente ou superdotado de algo, mas era um rapaz corajoso e, em outros tempos, teria sido um excelente cavaleiro. Mas cavaleiros não existiam mais e condes não caçavam mais o dia inteiro. Era o início do século XX, coisas do passado ficavam cada vez mais no passado, e a única coisa que se cobrava dos nobres era a habilidade de se comportar de forma primorosa em eventos sociais, dançando, conversando, entretendo. E, pelo menos, Derick era um bom dançarino.

E aquela seria a última vez que seus pés tocariam o grande salão de baile da mansão, movendo-se com graça, acompanhado de pés pequenos e femininos de seu par que deveria dançar tão bem quanto ele.

Uma bela cena.

E seu ser se enchia de ansiedade ao pensar no sabor da alma de seu temporário mestre.

O relógio marcando os minutos que ainda lhe restavam de vida.

E toda a vida ao seu redor continuava a mesma.

E assim continuaria.

O relógio rodando, os empregados trabalhando, os jardins sendo podados, a prataria limpa, o almoço servido, as festas realizadas, as conversas no mesmo tom alegre e fútil. A vida seguiria exatamente a mesma. Para todos. O tempo se encarregaria de fazer os poucos que ainda se lembrassem se esquecessem. E quando ele retornasse para aquele mesmo lugar, alguns anos depois, Derick Braick nada seria mais do que um retrato perdido, um relato aqui ou ali.

Porque, afinal, eles eram todos apenas humanos.

**Continua...**

**Outubro/ 2010**

_**Notas: [**__**1]**__ Essa cena acontece no primeiro capítulo do manga. Para quem quiser ver essa cena, tem no meu Orkut, no álbum "minhas fics: Kuroshitsuji III")_

_**Endereço: **__http:/www(ponto)orkut(ponto)com(ponto)br/Main#AlbumList?uid=13692484439673344302_

_**N/A:**__ Então... alguém ainda se lembra do Sebastian falando, na sua primeira luta contra o Grell, que seu nome (Sebastian) havia sido dado por Ciel? _

_Eu estava pensando sobre isso... Se o nome é algo provisório porque ele e Claude se tratavam como se os nomes fossem uma espécie de marca? Algo antigo? Ciel poderia ter utilizado o verdadeiro nome do demônio, mas mesmo assim Sebastian seria obrigado a trocar de nome quando servisse pessoas de outras regiões (como o egípcio que ele servia quando conheceu o antigo faraó que ele menciona no episodio 4 de Kuroshitsuji II. Ele não podia se chamar Sebastian no Egito antigo). _

_Assim, optei pela ideia de que o nome é escolhido pelo mestre e enquanto o mestre viver o nome faz parte da personalidade do demônio. E essa seria mais uma lembrança de sua prisão a Ciel. _

_E talvez todo esse capítulo tenha ficado muito repetitivo (essa é uma das minhas falhas, sou muito repetitiva). Mas eu queria mostrar como o Sebastian se sente nessa situação._

_Já a questão do Ciel estar crescendo meio que apareceu sem eu perceber. Será que fui uma das poucas pessoas que pensou que ele continuaria a crescer? O.o_

_Quanto a altura do Ciel, eu tentei, no meu pouquíssimo tempo livre, fazer uma pequena pesquisa sobre qual a altura média dos ingleses no fim do século XIX, mas não consegui arranjar muita coisa. Descobri que no último século os meninos estão de 16 a 26 centímetros mais altos. Assim, localizei uma tabela com a altura ideal para cada idade dos meninos e vi que hoje um rapaz de 16 anos tem em média 1,71m. Mas como o pai de Ciel parecia ser bem alto e os meninos costumam puxar a altura do pai. _

_**Agradecimentos:**__ Valeu a todos os que leram. Fiquei muito surpresa com o número de leitores. Nunca achei que fics de Kuroshitsuji fossem muito populares. Isso me surpreendeu e me deixou muito feliz! Valeu mesmo!_

_E, claro, um agradecimento especial a Mary Sumeragi, Kira 'Larry, Konami Kirara e Nyx Breeze. Valeu mesmo! As respostas chegam via e-mail no mesmo dia da atualização ^.^_

_Então é isso, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também._

_**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixe uma review! Faz um bem enorme, acredite!**_

_Desculpem a demorar para postar, mas o 3º. já está escrito e betado e eu prometo postá-lo na sexta a noite ^.^_


	3. Uma linha muito tênue

**Kuroshitsuji III**

Ciel sempre ouvira que a linha que separava o amor do ódio era muito tênue. Mas nunca realmente acreditou no antigo provérbio. Amor era uma coisa, ódio era outra. E as duas eram completos opostos. Amor era querer proteger, querer estar junto. Amor era confiança. Ódio era o desejo por distancia, por coisas ruins. Ódio era não suportar estar junto. Seria possível amar, confiar e desejar estar perto de quem se odeia e se quer distancia? Não.

Ciel amava seus pais e odiava os homens que o humilharam. Desejou destinos completamente diferentes a eles.

Não era a mesma coisa.

Esquecia-se, porém, que foi esse ódio tão forte que lhe dera Sebastian.

**Cap 3 – Uma linha muito tênue **

Sebastian estava de bom humor. Muito bom humor. Não era como se normalmente ele demonstrasse um estado de espírito diferente, mas isso era para com seus mestres. Ciel podia dizer, com orgulho, que era um dos poucos que verdadeiramente conheciam o demônio (ou assim achava). Mas conhecia o suficiente para saber quando ele estava satisfeito ou irritado, nervoso, tranquilo, de bom humor ou quando o mais seguro seria manter a maior distancia possível. E naquela manhã ele estava particularmente sorridente.

- Seu irmão cuida muito de você, hein, Ciel – comentou um rapaz um pouco mais velho que Ciel (ou muito mais novo! Tudo dependia do referencial), um garoto de cabelos negros e pele cor de oliva. Um rapaz que tinha tudo para ser um jovem bonito, mas os maus tratos da vida tinham acabado com sua pele e cabelo. Apesar da pouca idade ele era e estava condenado a ser para sempre apenas um jardineiro – Sorte a sua.

- Meu irmão? – perguntou o jovem demônio.

Mesmo sendo um simples jardineiro no momento, Ciel se destacava de seus colegas, fosse nos jardins, fosse dentro da Mansão. Ele era diferente, sua aparência era bem cuidada, sua pele era fina, sua educação diferenciada. Seus modos, requinte, fala, cultura, tudo era superior. Ele fingia bem, tentava falar igual a eles, tentava se igualar (realmente tentava?), mas bastava olhar para suas finas mãos para saberem que ele era um novato. A sorte era que sempre havia nobres e burgueses falidos que deixavam filhos bem educados para trás, jovens que para viver precisavam trabalhar como todos os outros. E os Michaelis sempre podiam ser mais uma dessas famílias. Um perfeito filho mais velho, educado e fantástico para mordomo (afinal, eram ou não eram os mordomos empregados com uma educação diferenciada?) e um jovem filho mais novo. No fim, as pessoas ou se atraiam por sua pessoa, ou o ignoravam. Sorab se atraia, assim como a pequena Maria tinha se atraído. Derick o ignorava.

Mas isso era natural, não? Derick vivia com Sebastian para cima e para baixo e tinha pouco contato com Ciel que nada mais era do que um demônio adolescente que vivia perto do mordomo.

Ciel não suportava Derick.

- Sim – continuou Sorab, sem deixar de trabalhar nem um minuto – Ele acabou de passar por aqui de novo. Ele sempre faz isso, passa, olha para você e depois volta para dentro. Deve ser tão legal ter um irmão como ele!

- É, ele é bem protetor. É legal – disse Ciel, sem conseguir conter o sorriso. Então Sebastian ficava indo atrás dele? Como nunca tinha percebido? Não era como se ele costumasse se entreter muito no trabalho, ou como se ele não tivesse aprendido algumas coisas básicas na a sua nova vida e posição. E uma delas era saber quando os outros se aproximavam. Sebastian fora muito rígido quanto à questão "aprenda a se defender sozinho, muitas vezes estarei preso a outros através do contrato e não poderei ir te ajudar". Não que um mordomo pudesse falar assim com seu mestre, mas Ciel perdoara, afinal Sebastian tinha razão – É uma das vantagens de ser o caçula – completou Ciel sem conseguir esconder um sorriso de satisfação. Então Sebastian ficava indo ver como ele estava? Ficava cuidando dele as escondidas? Isso era tão fofo, pensou o adolescente de forma irônica. Sebastian gostava de se manter distante, gostava de agir friamente com ele, mas... ah, ele estava realmente feliz.

Por isso, à noite, quando os diversos convidados para o jantar que Derick Braick oferecia chegassem, não haveria um que não comentaria sobre as belas flores que adornavam os jardins, outros ainda complementariam como os Braick tinham sorte com seus empregados e que seus jardineiros eram especialmente habilidosos. Mas nenhum saberia que os mais belos lírios não estavam ali por causa de mãos humanos e sim por causa do bom humor de um pequeno demônio de cabelos escuros que estava particularmente bem humorado naquele dia. As pequenas flores nada mais eram do que o reflexo de seu bom humor, refletido em seus poderes.

E não é como se alguém pudesse culpá-los pelo desconhecimento de que algo tão perfeito não poderia ter sido feito por mãos humanas, pois nem mesmo Ciel sabia exatamente como é que seu humor e desejos influenciavam as flores ao seu redor. Esse era mais um dos detalhes sobre si mesmo que o jovem ainda não sabia muito bem como controlar e muito menos como fazer funcionar direito. E não era naquela noite que ele ia tentar descobrir, não mesmo.

Assim, mal o sol se pós no horizonte e jovem se apressou em tomar um banho rápido (odiava ficar sujo de terra!) e foi direto para o quarto do Mordomo Braick entrando nos aposentos de Sebastian sem a ordem deste e se sentando na grande cama enquanto esperava o _seu_ mordomo chegar para se arrumar. O que não deveria demorar. Sebastian deveria terminar de coordenar o jantar e ser perfeito como sempre. Ser o mordomo perfeito de outra pessoa. E Ciel tinha vontade de mandar tudo as favas e retornar ao inferno.

De onde estava sentado ele podia se ver refletido espelho e admirava sua aparência "adulta". Seu cabelo havia crescido um pouco. Aquelas roupas não combinavam com ele, mas eram confortáveis. Ciel não era vaidoso, mas era um adolescente e como tal se interessava pelas mudanças que ocorriam consigo. Mudanças pequenas, lentas, mas que lhe agradavam. Porque todas juntas indicavam que um dia ele seria como Sebastian, adulto. E ser adulto devia ter várias vantagens. E a principal era se equiparar ao forte demônio. Ciel estava cansado de sempre estar abaixo de Sebastian, Ciel queria estar o lado de Sebastian, Ciel queria...

- O que faz aqui, boochan?

- Que susto, Sebastian! – disse Ciel, olhando para a porta surpreso. Por mais que quisesse se equiparar ao outro, uma coisa o jovem demônio tinha certeza: Sebastian sempre estaria apto a surpreendê-lo. Até mesmo nas pequenas coisas – Vim ver você. Não foi me ver hoje, me ignorou e eu vim apenas dar um olá.

- Estive ocupado o tempo inteiro – disse Sebastian de forma fria, retirando o fraque que usava, arrumando-se para a noite que se aproximava, sem se incomodar com o pequeno sentado sobre sua cama. Sebastian despiasse como se estivesse sozinho no quarto e não como se dois olhos vermelhos o observassem tão intensamente.

- Sorab disse que viu você nos jardins – provocou Ciel, um sorriso malandro tomando seus lábios. Um sorriso impróprio para um conde e que por isso mesmo Sebastian nunca o vira no rosto de Ciel Phantomhive, entretanto, depois de 20 anos, algumas coisas são aprendidas apenas pela simples observação. E Ciel não era mais um Phantomhive.

- E fui mesmo – respondeu Sebastian deixando claro que não cairia na provocação, que não diria o que o pequeno queria ouvir. As luvas sendo retiradas, assim como a gravata e o colete – É minha obrigação cuidar para que tudo esteja perfeito hoje. Afinal, eu sou um mordomo demônio [1] e como tal cumpro minhas obrigações ao invés de ficar reclamando o tempo todo.

Realmente Sebastian sempre soubera como cutucar a onça com vara curta.

E nunca temera isso.

"Chato!" – acusou Ciel em seus pensamentos, afundando na cama macia e fazendo uma expressão emburrada.

- Está parecendo uma criança birrenta, boochan – provocou Sebastian, a camisa já desabotoada.

- Não sou mais uma criança!

- Realmente achei que já estivesse um tanto quanto velho para agir de tal forma. No entanto, seu comportamento em nada condiz com sua idade – e a camisa já não se encontrava mais no corpo a sua frente - E quanto tempo mais pretende continuar aí. Tenho que estar pronto às 18h.

- E qual o problema? Tem vergonha de se trocar na minha frente? – disse Ciel, agora sendo ele o provocador. Adolescentes e seus hormônios! Eles conseguiam passar da carência para a malandragem e daí para a infantilidade e depois para a provocação em segundos!

- As regras dizem que o contrário que ocorre, boochan. Eu que lhe banho e troco, não o contrário. Assistir é desnecessário.

- Você faz isso com Derick? – perguntou Ciel, o ciúmes não contido em sua voz ainda meio fina. Uma voz que ainda não terminara de engrossar.

- Eu cumpro minhas tarefas como mordomo e essa é uma delas [2]. Não me diga que não sabe disso, boochan? – insinuou Sebastian enquanto retirava os sapatos e desabotoava as calças diante do olhar raivoso de Ciel. Adorava provocá-lo, adorava irritá-lo, adorava descontar nele suas próprias frustrações (mesmo que sua posição de servo o impedisse de agir muito claramente) – Agora, se me der licença – disse e se afastou dirigindo-se ao biombo que separava a banheira e o quarto de vestir do resto de seus aposentos.

Não que isso pudesse impedir Ciel de ver muito se ele quisesse ver. O quarto de Sebastian era bastante grande e luxuoso, não muito diferente do quarto que o mordomo possuía em sua própria mansão, duas décadas antes, mas a posição desse era extremamente favorável ao pequeno (agora não tão pequeno) sentado em sua cama. Na mansão Phantomhive, Sebastian possuía uma meia parede no meio do quarto, separando o quarto de vestir do quarto de dormir e o biombo que cobria a banheira se encontrava nesse espaço íntimo. O mesmo não ocorria no quarto atual e nada mais do que um biombo trançado impedia a visão completa de Ciel sobre o demônio que se banhava do outro lado [3].

Se Ciel se posicionasse melhor na cama teria plena visão do que ocorria atrás do incomodo biombo, assim como do homem apenas parcialmente escondido, mas algo o travava naquela cama.

Os mordomos costumavam saber tudo sobre seus mestres, era parte de seu trabalho. Mas o recíproco não acontecia. Ciel ainda era banhado por Sebastian quando não estavam "trabalhando", mas ele próprio raramente vira o demônio mais velho sem camisa. E tendo visto agora, não pode deixar de comparar o peito nu do outro com o seu próprio. A diferença era grande.

Sebastian era muito bonito.

Era difícil não comparar.

Tão perdido estava em seus pensamentos que nem notou quando Sebastian voltou, apenas, quando percebeu, viu o homem moreno abotoando as calças na sua frente.

- Esta noite, boochan, quero que se vista adequadamente para comparecer ao jantar – disse Sebastian de repente, terminando de vestir a camisa, sem olhar para o jovem na sua frente - Vista-se como o conde Phantomhive que foi um dia e vá ao jantar. Irei introduzi-lo no Salão. Acredito que ainda se lembre como se portar como um conde, não?

- Por que devo ir? Será muito chato – resmungou Ciel. Depois, se fosse, tudo o que veria seria Sebastian paparicando Derick. E isso o irritava.

- Deve ir porque hoje a vingança de Derick Braick será concluída e quero que esteja lá. Está com fome e deve se alimentar – explicou o demônio mais velho, ainda sem olhar o jovem, ainda se preocupando apenas em terminar de se vestir, ignorando os olhos atentos de seu eterno mestre - Não aceito um não, boochan, e se necessário, lhe forçarei. Espero, realmente, que não seja.

- Não quero comer a alma de Braick! E depois, ele não permitiria que eu fosse. Sou o jardineiro, lembra?

- Não se atenha a detalhes, boochan, Braick não ligaria um conde a um simples ajudante de jardineiro. E você não tem escolha, Boochan. Você irá.

E Ciel quis rebater e continuar a se negar, quis dizer que Sebastian não mandava nele e que era o contrário que devia acontecer, mas ficou calado. Ficou calado porque nesse momento seu estomago voltou a reclamar. Ficou calado porque sabia que era por si que Sebastian estava mudando os papeis e mandando nele. E ficou calado por perceber que todos os meses que o demônio havia gasto para adquirir a alma de Derick seriam dados a ele. Sebastian, mais uma vez, trabalhara tanto para não obter nada em troca. Era o estomago de Ciel que seria saciado e não o daquele que tanto trabalhara e fizera por isso. Tudo o que o jovem ex-conde havia feito era cuidar de um jardim que não lhe dava propriamente trabalho (mas não o impedia de reclamar). E era ele que ia adquirir a refeição final – E você, Sebastian? - perguntou, incerto.

- Eu fico com a próxima. Se dermos sorte, outro contrato será feito em breve – respondeu indiferente o homem mais alto, as luvas voltando a cobrir as unhas pretas e os símbolos de seus contratos. O da mão esquerda gravado de forma mais intensa. Sebastian estava pronto e impecável como sempre, exalando charme em cada movimento. E Ciel se sentia o velho menino de 13 anos perto do moreno a sua frente, como se ele ainda fosse um moleque desengonçado.

- Isso tudo por mim! Não sabia que me amava tanto, Sebastian – importunou Ciel, não propriamente com a intenção de provocar, mas sim pela necessidade de dizer algo, de fugir de seus próprios pensamentos.

- Não deseja que eu responda isso, não é, boochan – alfinetou Sebastian.

Sim, ele não queria, não queria ouvir que Sebastian na verdade odiava sua situação atual e apenas cumpria sua obrigação. Não queria a certeza quanto aos pensamentos que o dominavam. Ele queria realmente pensar que Sebastian não odiava a situação de ambos, que Sebastian gostava de ter sua companhia, que Sebastian fazia aquilo por Ciel e não por um contrato que ainda existia entre ambos.

Ele não conseguia pensar que talvez, Sebastian não gostasse dele. Que fizesse aquilo tudo apenas por obrigação.

Afinal, mães abriam mão de si mesmas pelos filhos amados e Sebastian estava abrindo mão de si mesmo pelo pequeno ao seu lado.

E Ciel não queria pensar que era uma obrigação.

Ele queria estar do outro lado da tênue linha que era a relação deles. Ele queria acreditar que nem mesmo Sebastian poderia equilibrar-se numa linha tão fina.

**Continua...**

**Novembro/2010**

_**Notas: **_

**[****1****]** um mordomo demônio = _"um mordomo e tanto" também pode ser entendido como "um mordomo e demônio"_

**[****2****]** tarefas como mordomo = _um mordomo tinha várias tarefas e uma delas era a de dar banho em seu senhor, secá-lo e vesti-lo (exatamente como Sebastian faz em Kuroshitsuji), não importando a idade do mestre. Crianças, adolescentes, adultos, velhos, esse era um comportamento usual para com todos. Em relação às senhoras, havia uma ama especial para essas tarefas (como a Paula que serve a Elizabeth). Cada nobre possuía um criado pessoal para a realização de tais tarefas, sendo o mordomo exclusividade do chefe da casa_

**[****3****]** _Não sei se cabe uma nota aqui, mas por via das dúvidas... O fato do "quarto de banho" do Sebastian ser dentro de seu próprio quarto provavelmente é algo impossível historicamente falando. Sebastian está no inicio do século XX e nessa época não existiam banheiros dentro de casa (não da forma como estamos acostumados hoje), o que havia era um biombo no qual as pessoas se "escondiam" atrás para trocar de roupa. É importante lembrar também que havia uma separação entre banheiro para banho (banheira) e o banheiro propriamente dito. _

_Claro que nobres tinham "casas de banho" próprias enquanto os empregados deviam todos utilizar-se do mesmo banheiro. Mas sendo o mordomo um emprego diferenciado julguei que eles teriam um banheiro próprio, assim como um quarto relativamente luxuoso. Tudo bem que o banheiro não devia se encontrar dentro do quarto, mas eu fiz uma pequena e inocente alteração histórica apenas para que Ciel pudesse ficar observando Sebastian despir-se =PPPP_

_**N/A:**__ Não era bem essa a ideia inicial desse capítulo, mas eu gostei dele. _

_O que acharam do bom humor do Ciel influenciar seu trabalho? Esse poder de fazer as flores florescerem apareceu no manga, no final do 1o. capítulo, quando Finny, em toda a sua inocência, se pergunta como as sementes de flores que ele havia comprado naquele mesmo dia já haviam florescido (e ao fundo temos Sebastian servindo chá a Ciel num jardim bastante florido). Achei que ficaria fofo, já que Ciel, imagino eu, não deve controlar muito bem todos os seus poderes ainda. _

_Mas fazer flores florescerem mais bonitas não é um poder muito demoníaco na verdade..._

_**Agradecimentos: **__Novamente, obrigada a todos os que leram, lêem e pretendem continuar lendo essa fic. Prometo continuar me esforçando para trazer a vocês uma boa história e não decepcionar aqueles que me incentivaram tanto com suas reviews. Sendo assim, um agradecimento especial a Mary Sumeragui, Gabhyhinachan e Paula Beatriz! Valeu mesmo meninas! É ótimo saber o que estão achando e onde estou errando (afinal, se não soubermos onde está o erro, como podemos melhorar?). _

_Enfim, obrigada. Muito obrigada mesmo!_

_**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixe uma review! Faz um bem enorme, acredite! **__**E dá ainda mais vontade ainda de terminar a fic!**_


	4. Anos que se arrastam

**Kuroshitsuji III**

Poucos humanos merecem a atenção de um demônio e poucas almas despertam o apetite de tais criaturas, por isso contratos podem demorar consideravelmente. Muitos humanos apelam para os demônios em momentos de dificuldades, a maioria querendo vinganças com mortes, a minoria aceitando pagar por essas vinganças com suas vidas e almas.

No entanto, mesmo as que aceitam muitas vezes não valem a pena. Almas sem sabor.

E aí aparecem pessoas especiais. Pessoas puras, pessoas boas, pessoas feridas, tão machucadas que aceitam, sem pensar duas vezes, qualquer coisa que alivie suas dores. Por mais que estejam acostumadas com a dor, quando o copo transborda, os demônios aparecem. Cheios de graça e talento, charme e arrogância, poder e confiança o laço que constroem são forte para os humanos e indiferentes para eles. Almas são amadurecidas e cuidadosamente preparadas para a refeição final.

Conviver com _sua _alma e tê-la por sua_ dona _devia ser algo raro e quase único.

Por isso, não era para menos, que Sebastian muitas vezes não sabia direito como agir em relação a Ciel.

**cap 4 – Anos que se arrastam**

Como imaginado, o jantar de Derick correu perfeitamente bem. Ele em nenhum momento sequer percebeu Ciel, apesar de este ter sido bastante notado pelos presentes. Derick apenas tinha olhos para Augusta. No fim, foi fácil. Se bem que, comparando com a vingança que Sebastian executara para Ciel, a maioria de seus novos contratos possuíam finais fáceis, o que não era de se estranhar, afinal, quantas pessoas resolvem se vingar de anjos? Se bem que Ângela era um anjo meio virado do avesso mesmo. Bem, cada um com suas ideias. Não era como se Sebastian tivesse algo a ver com isso. Não era como se ele sequer se importasse. Ele enfrentara Ângela por um único motivo e nada mais.

Muito diferente de sua luta com Claude. Uma das poucas lutas de sua vida na qual ele estivera emocionalmente envolvido. E para quê?

Para nada.

Ou quase nada. Perdera uma refeição, na verdade perdera quatro, mas, se tinha que haver algo bom, era que ter Ciel por perto era ao menos divertido. Algumas vezes.

O garoto era jovem e completamente inexperiente. Era quase delicado demais para um demônio. E seus poderes ainda pouco despertos lhe causavam algumas situações engraçadas. Ou inéditas. Ciel era, ainda, uma criança. Uma criança mimada, mandona, com mania de auto-suficiência, mas com uma enorme sede de provar aos outros e a si próprio o seu valor. Assistir era interessante.

Mesmo que agora ele não fosse mais uma criança, e apesar de toda a sua rebeldia, apenas às vezes, e eram muito poucas, era bom ter o pequeno por perto lhe ajudando, lhe fazendo companhia, por mais que seus mestres soubessem sobre si e por mais que Ciel fosse seu mestre, na frente do pequeno, pelo menos, Sebastian podia ser ele mesmo. Um demônio, frio, irônico, cruel, sádico e indiferente a tudo.

Ou quase tudo.

Quando Ciel acordara, há agora tantos anos, sem memória, Sebastian não se portou de forma indiferente. Na verdade, ele ficou absolutamente furioso. Ele lutou para devorar Ciel, e não lutou pouco. Tanta necessidade de vencer Claude podia ter sido descrita como anormal e até mesmo muito zelosa. E de fato, era. Mas para tudo há uma explicação: Ciel tinha uma alma especialmente saborosa e custara a Sebastian três anos de trabalho. No entanto, mesmo Claude, um demônio como ele, parecia esquecer, interpretando erroneamente sua relação com o jovem humano, que demônios não conseguiam ver humanos além de suas saborosas almas. Só que Sebastian não queria Ciel, ele desejava apenas, e a cada momento, unicamente a alma do garoto. Sabia que era importante para o jovem, mas não sentia reciprocidade. Ciel não era importante para ele.

E Sebastian queria muito acreditar que nunca seria.

Mas se não fosse por que era o_ seu_ estomago que reclamava e não mais o do garoto? Por que ele, um demônio, ainda estava junto do adolescente de cabelos azuis? Poderia manter-se longe enquanto fazia novos contratos, mas o levava junto. E isso, como o mordomo do menino, era aceitável? Um mordomo não devia nunca colocar seu chefe para trabalhar. Mas Ciel, cheio de seu orgulho, cumpria as tarefas que outros lhe passavam, reclamava muito, o que era irritante, mas preferia trabalhar a estar longe. E Sebastian nunca sequer cogitara o porquê.

E se 20 anos haviam passado dessa forma, não era agora que o moreno ia se preocupar com detalhes.

Sua única preocupação atual deveria ser arranjar um novo contrato.

E aguentar um rebelde adolescente demônio.

E isso era, de longe, o mais difícil, mesmo para alguém cuja existência era tão longa quanto a sua. O pior é que do garoto quieto e um tanto arisco que fora na sua pré-adolescência (fruto dos maus-tratos que sofrera quando aprisionado) Ciel havia se tornado um adolescente bastante irritante quando queria. Tinha adquirido o dom de incomodá-lo o tempo todo que passavam juntos, fosse na "Terra", servindo, fosse no inferno, o garoto adquirido o dom de tirá-lo do sério. E sua paciência estava esgotando. Definitivamente ele estava cansado de bancar a babá.

E pensar que já estavam sozinhos há 84 dias. Quase três meses, 84 dias inteiros lado a lado, mestre e servo novamente. Não era para menos que uma tensão parecia envolver o ambiente ao redor dos dois. Quando estavam no mundo dos demônios, os dois habitavam um castelo antigo e um tanto quanto medieval, meio sombrio, escuro (tudo lá era escuro), vazio demais, com cômodos grandes e amplos e quartos iguais, com grandes janelas e grandes camas sem dosseis, quartos menos luxuosos do que os antigos, especialmente para Ciel, mas nem por isso menos apreciados. Ali era a casa de ambos e era em casa que eles se sentiam. O único problema é que, residindo ali apenas dois demônios, havia se tornado comum eles passarem quase todo o tempo juntos.

Isso era quase sufocante.

Especialmente naquela noite fresca, que seria igual a todas as outras se Sebastian não estivesse tendo que bancar o mordomo às duas da manhã.

Não havia jeito. Ali, mesmo que ambos se vestissem de um modo muito mais simples (calças e suéteres ou camisas), a posição dos dois naquele jogo chamado vida, mantinha-se.

- Eu gostava quando você me fazia saborosos doces todos os dias – disse Ciel, rompendo o silêncio – Mas agora eles não são mais realmente gostosos – reclamou o rapaz levemente chateado. Ao lado de sua cama ainda era visível o doce que Sebastian fizera para ele no início da tarde. Quando o garoto aprenderia que alimentos humanos não eram necessários, nem gostosos para demônios? Era algo que ele já devia saber, mas parecia decidido a ignorar de tempos em tempos. **[1]**

- Almas são também muito saborosas, bocchan, mais do que doces. Se você não ficasse mais assustado do que suas presas e não as engolisse tão depressa poderia ter percebido o quanto são agradáveis – alfinetou Sebastian, um sorriso malvado nos lábios. Ciel ficou vermelho com a insinuação lembrando claramente do fracasso que fora sua última refeição. Tão nervoso estava que assustara Braick (que já estava consideravelmente assustado por saber que não seria Sebastian que lhe devoraria) e se havia antes um demônio mais atrapalhado na arte de devorar uma alma, com certeza Ciel havia lhe roubado o cargo. Fora humilhante.

- Já terminou, Sebastian? – cortou o menino na banheira sem conseguir, nem querer, disfarçar o tom irritado de sua voz. Ôh, agora Sebastian havia pisado no calo certo. Sem se abalar Sebastian respondeu, seu sorriso ainda o mesmo de segundos antes:

- Estou quase acabando, bocchan. Pode se levantar, por favor?

Mal-humorado Ciel levantou-se, deixando o mordomo enxaguá-lo e secá-lo, guiá-lo até a cama para que se sentasse, deixando que o moreno terminasse seu trabalho, secando-lhe o cabelo antes de lhe vestir. Esses nobres! Nem mesmo um simples banho eram capazes de tomar sozinhos. Mas o que ele podia esperar mesmo de um menino que nem sabia amarrar um cadarço ou fechar um botão até os 15 anos?

E Ciel estava mesmo mal-humorado, Sebastian conhecia aquela expressão e aquele bico de insatisfação. Sem uma palavra, continuou a secar com a toalha os cabelos azuis do jovem sentado na cama. Ele estava bem calado agora. Os olhos vermelhos encarando as próprias pernas cobertas apenas pela toalha enquanto Sebastian secava seus cabelos com outra toalha. Um silêncio quase palpável no ambiente. Teria sido sua brincadeira tão forte assim? Não, Sebastian conhecia aquele silêncio em especial, estava se acostumando com ele, sabia o que significava mesmo não sabendo o que Ciel pensava. Era impossível não notar a tensão dos músculos nos ombros nus, o modo como o adolescente, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, brincava com a ponta da toalha que o cobria. Sebastian percebia muito bem a dificuldade do garoto em erguer o olhar, os olhos voltando a um tom escuro de vermelho amarronzado.

Sorriu como o demônio que era, achando graça na reação do pequeno. Ciel não estava com vergonha de Sebastian, ele sabia disso, mas seus hormônios deviam estar começando a se manifestar fazendo o rapaz reparar mais do provavelmente queria. E vê-lo tão sem saber o que fazer por isso divertia muito o moreno que agia como se nada percebesse, mesmo sabendo muito bem como o rapaz vinha lhe encarando: cheio de curiosidade. Também notava como os olhos exóticos percorriam seu corpo. A curiosidade típica da idade pelo semelhante e pelo diferente. O modo como, depois de tanto tempo, Ciel vinha admirando a ele e as damas (e o fizera muito no jantar oferecido pelo conde Braick há quase 3 meses), o modo como parecia fazer comparações adolescentes.

O garoto enfim, estava crescendo e despertando e estava aprendendo o que era sentir vergonha. Antes, até poucos anos antes, Ciel nunca se importava de manter a cabeça erguida. Em qualquer situação sua única fraqueza era quando dormia e, em momentos de tristeza ou insegurança, pedia pela presença do mordomo no aposento. Contudo, já há uns seis anos, mais ou menos, Sebastian vinha reparando nesse comportamento diferente, nos olhos sempre voltados para baixo. Não era como se Sebastian fosse inocente o suficiente para não perceber as coisas na hora, sua mente afiada e antiga ligando os fatos rápido demais. Ele sempre estava de frente ao pequeno, sempre se ajoelhando para ele, no entanto esse pequeno crescera e já estava alto o suficiente para, ao erguer a cabeça, ter seu olhar direcionado diretamente para a cintura do mordomo.

E ele ficava sem graça.

"Que fofinho" – pensava Sebastian ironicamente.

Foi depois disso que Sebastian percebeu os olhares furtivos que lhe eram dirigidos. Olhares que ignorava, pois nada mais lhe significavam do que simples curiosidade adolescente. Mas, cruelmente, Sebastian passou a demorar mais em seus serviços, como o fazia agora. Era uma vingança pequena, pequena demais para um demônio e ainda mais insignificante para um demônio que vivia de realizar vinganças alheias. Só que era o que ele podia fazer, preso a ele pelo símbolo do contrato, eram essas pequenas vinganças que lhe davam prazer em sua vida perdida.

- Não pretende mais cortar o cabelo, bocchan? – perguntou Sebastian, fingindo desinteresse. Apenas para quebrar o silêncio, para permanecer mais tempo naquela posição, para fazer Ciel olhar para cima.

- Você corta depois. Por enquanto, não está muito cumprido, o seu ainda é maior. Ei, Sebastian, quando você acha que eu vou começar a ter barba?

- Ainda deve demorar. Calculei que o Bocchan está crescendo numa velocidade mais ou menos sete vezes mais lenta que os humanos. Barba é o último estágio do crescimento masculino, assim como a definição da voz. Ainda deve demorar uns 10 anos, bocchan – respondeu Sebastian sem dirigir um único olhar ao rapaz, mas notando como os olhos deste não se fixavam em ponto nenhum. Ele estava inquieto – Por que, Bocchan? Pretende deixá-la crescer? Se me permite, não ficará nada bem.

- Apenas curiosidade... Meu corpo muda tão devagar, que às vezes parece que vai levar séculos para eu ser um adulto. Pelo menos, já estou bem alto, não acha?

- Seu surto de crescimento foi bem lento, mas acho que ainda deve crescer uns 10 centímetros nos próximos 20 anos. No entanto, se eu fosse você, me preocuparia mais em dominar meus poderes. Você ainda é um demônio muito fraco e inexperiente – disse Sebastian, um sorriso perverso nos lábios. Velhos hábitos nunca morrem.

- Isso não é verdade! – respondeu o jovem fazendo bico novamente, revoltado. Sebastian nada respondeu, preferindo terminar seu serviço.

- Pronto, bocchan – disse Sebastian se afastando para pegar o camisetão que Ciel usava para dormir. Paradoxalmente o garoto que tinha vergonha de olhar para frente em certos momentos, não tinha vergonha de ficar nu na frente de Sebastian.

Seria porque o fazia desde que tinha 10 anos? Provavelmente sim, afinal adolescentes não costumavam ficar muito confortáveis com seus corpos em modificação e no rapaz sentado na cama, as modificações tão lentas deveriam ter um efeito muito maior de insegurança. A voz que não terminara de engrossar, os músculos que tanto demoraram para se firmar deixaram-no alto e magro demais por muito mais tempo do que o comum. Mas disso, Ciel não sentia vergonha. Nunca tentara se cobrir na frente do demônio e nem mesmo depois de aprender a se banhar e se vestir sozinho pedira o fim de tais serviços. Que Ciel nunca soubesse que no fim era ele, o demônio, que se sentia desconfortável quando Ciel resolvia se instalar em seu quarto e lhe observar (mania que adquirira quando Sebastian servira um jovem chamado Harry, um rapaz com uma situação financeira muito modesta e que por isso não tinha como possuir um mordomo, assim Sebastian se passava por seu criado e amigo. Por causa da simples residência do rapaz Sebastian e Ciel haviam tido que dividir um quarto pequeno, mas confortável, por quase quatro anos. Harry não pudera oferecer muito, mas sua alma ferida fora uma refeição deliciosa. Muito diferente da anterior que havia sido quase indigesta). E muito menos motivos do que o garoto ele tinha para ficar desconfortável! Não era desengonçado de forma alguma, todo o seu corpo era muito bem definido, e ele nunca fora nem sequer tímido. Mas descobrira ali que não gostava quando os olhos bicolores lhe encaravam tão profundamente. Sabia ser apenas mera curiosidade, pois Ciel estava na sua fase mais desajeitada (isso já fazia uns 10 anos, não?), mas se sentia desconfortável. Um incomodo que o atingia e não atingia Ciel.

E justo ele que tanto chamava a atenção dos outros e tanto gostava disso. Sua arrogância natural, sua satisfação em cumprir qualquer tipo de ordem. "Como sempre você consegue resolver a situação" Ciel dissera uma vez. E era verdade. Ele era orgulhoso e gostava de entrar em competições que sabia que ia ganhar. Ele era sádico e gostava de causar dor nos outros, gostava de espantá-los, de fazer com que lhe admirassem, deixar os simples humanos chocados, assustá-los. Se Claude soubesse que ele agora sentia-se desconfortável por ter um pivete observando-o riria da sua cara. E com toda a razão.

Mas o que ele podia fazer? Nos últimos anos, parecia que uma tensão crescia mais e mais em volta dele e Ciel. Incomoda e rasteira, penetrando no que restava do laço que eles um dia haviam possuído.

Com cuidado vestiu o camisetão branco em Ciel, que agora estava em pé, fechando um por um dos botões, seus olhos passando pelo corpo não mais tão pequeno sem registrar o que via, as mãos sem as luvas trabalhando rápido. Antes, quando ele era o mordomo Phantomhive ele nunca se mostrava a Ciel sem estar magnificamente vestido e arrumado, todo o seu traje em seu melhor estado (com exceção das vezes que fora detonado em uma luta), fosse suas roupas de mordomo, fossem roupas mais casuais. Contudo, morando juntos, e mesmo sendo ainda mestre e servo, os anos haviam suavizado muito as coisas entre eles (fruto dos longos períodos que fingiam ser irmãos?), na mansão Phantomhive seria impensável ao mordomo vestir-se normalmente, mas ali, na _sua_ casa, Sebastian encontrava-se apenas com uma confortável calça de algodão e uma camisa branca mal fechada, as mãos quase sempre descobertas.

- Pronto, bocchan – disse Sebastian ao terminar de fechar todos os botões – Quer mais alguma coisa?

- Fique aqui um pouco. Estou sem sono – disse Ciel sentando novamente na cama e abraçando as pernas, a barra do camisetão subindo e expondo as pernas brancas - Quer jogar alguma coisa?

Sempre o mesmo garoto, com olhos vermelhos ou não, o mesmo menino fascinado por jogos e desafios.

- O que gostaria de jogar, bocchan? – perguntou o mordomo já abrindo o armário do quarto onde Ciel guardava seus jogos (e eram muitos). Aquela era uma característica de um bom mordomo, e Sebastian era o melhor: adiantar-se as ordens de seu mestre.

- Xadrez, não... Cartas... algum com cartas e tabuleiro.

- Ok – respondeu o mordomo escolhendo um jogo qualquer e dirigindo-se a mesa, mas...

- Aí não, aqui mesmo – disse Ciel se afastando e esticando a roupa de cama onde indicava querer o tabuleiro. "Esses meninos e suas excentricidades", pensou Sebastian se curvando e montando o tabuleiro antes de sentar-se e ver Ciel cruzando as pernas, agora não tão finas, a ainda mais expostas (e o garoto ainda ousava ser tímido!), e tirando os cabelos, ainda úmidos do banho dado por Sebastian a pouco, dos olhos, deixando pequenas gotas escorrerem pelo rosto já quase definido do rapaz – Vai ficar sentado com as pernas para fora? Será desconfortável. Senta direito. Eu fico com as peças azuis.

- Prefiro as brancas – disse Sebastian também cruzando as pernas na cama como lhe havia sido "mandado" e embaralhando as cartas para iniciarem o jogo. A postura extremamente casual já não o incomodando tanto. Jogo iniciado, o moreno ia movendo peça atrás de peça, ganhando como sempre (Ciel ainda não aceitava isso muito bem), sorrindo seu sorriso registrado diante da indignação do pequeno que entrava no jogo como se sua vida dependesse disso. Foi já na quarta rodada, quando Ciel já estava um tanto quanto impaciente, que Sebastian ouviu a invocação: um grito desesperado e repleto de dor de uma alma clamando por vingança a qualquer preço.

- Bocchan, parece que alguém está me chamando – comunicou Sebastian com certa cautela, pois sabia como seus contratos incomodavam Ciel. O melhor, tinha aprendido, era sempre lhe comunicar antes de sair, era deixar o garoto decidir.

_Isso o incomodava. _

- Vai lá – respondeu Ciel, depois de quase um minuto em silêncio, sem erguer os olhos do tabuleiro.

- Yes, my lord – assentiu o moreno, preparando-se para partir na mesma hora, mas...

- Sebastian – Ciel disse de repente fazendo o mais velho parar no meio do caminho – Quando eu for adulto... Quando eu tiver passado por essa fase de crescimento e aparentar uns 18, 19 anos... Quando minha voz for como foi a de meu pai. Aí eu vou firmar um contrato.

E restava a Sebastian dizer algo? Ou alguém poderia culpá-lo por querer suspirar ao pensar nos próximos 20 anos?

Mais irritante ainda era ver o sorriso nada fofo do rapaz que arrumava o tabuleiro, o camisetão mal fechado, as pernas a mostra, os cabelos despenteados e ainda levemente úmidos.

E ele tinha mais 20 anos de lentos dias pela frente.

Melhor não pensar nisso. Melhor vestir-se mais "decentemente" (mas não era como se fossem lhe ver, sua primeira aparição nunca era muito clara) e ir conhecer sua provável nova refeição. Melhor seria pensar nesse novo chamado que viera muito mais rápido do que o esperado, muito mais desesperado que o normal.

Sim, estava curioso sobre a pessoa que o invocara, o que não era comum antes de Ciel, no entanto, isso era muito explicável: mesmo que aprovasse o novo contrato, Sebastian não poderia selá-lo sem antes consultar Ciel.

_Isso o irritava._

Ainda mais quando a nova alma era particularmente tentadora. Uma alma pura, uma alma carregada de dor, uma alma tão desesperada a ponto de passar por tudo para se vingar. Uma rara e tentadora alma, tão parecida com aquela que ele perdera duas décadas antes.

E tudo carregado de contradição e deliciosa incoerência: uma alma pura clamando por vingança, uma pessoa boa num cenário sinistro e escuro. O ódio intenso revelado em belíssimos olhos azuis claros. Olhos que deveriam ter sido muito inocentes, mas não eram mais. E nunca mais seriam.

_Isso o excitava._

Contudo, as coisas nunca podem ser perfeitas demais.

E ele já previa um enorme trabalho. E muita dor de cabeça. Ciel poderia vir a dar trabalho dessa vez.

**Continua...**

**Fevereiro/2011**

_**Notas:**_**[1] ****- **o doce que Sebastian fizera para ele no início da tarde – _no capítulo final vemos Ciel fingindo tomar chá, o que dá a entender que ele não se alimentará mais de comida humana. No entanto, no manga, Sebastian mais de uma vez prova comida humana (as páginas estão no meu orkut). Imaginei que mesmo não sendo necessário, ao longo dos anos, Ciel gostaria de provar novamente seus amados doces. Muita viagem?_

_**N/A: **__O que posso dizer? Mil desculpas pessoal! Para quem pretendia postar no mínimo um capítulo por mês, fiquei muito tempo ausente. Desculpem mesmo! É só que tanta coisa aconteceu e esse capítulo também foi uma pedra no meu sapato. Acreditem se quiser, mas ele está pronto desde o início de novembro. Mas algo nele não me agradava, eu lia, relia, lia de novo e continuava achando que algo estava ruim. Então vieram as provas de novembro e para uma estudante como eu, que __deixa todos os trabalhos para a última hora e ainda trabalha o dia todo, novembro virou o mês do terror para mim! Não escrevi/li uma única linha de nada que não fosse trabalho nesse mês e quase nem dormi! Fiquei até metade de dezembro estudando no horário de almoço, no ônibus, a noite e em todo lugar que fosse possível. Quando a correria acabou peguei esse capítulo de novo e continuei cismada com ele. Alterei aqui e ali, li de novo e resolvi que ia assim mesmo e mandei para a Mary betar. Minha intenção era postar antes do dia 10 (de janeiro!), mas aí nós fomos viajar e então o computador dela quebrou (e ainda está quebrado) e eu ainda estava cismada com o capítulo e então, depois de muito atraso, eu consegui enfim algo que me agradasse. Não completamente, mas... _

_Infelizmente além da demora ele também não foi betado então desculpem os erros ^^"_

_Em compensação esse capítulo está muito maior que os anteriores, com quase o dobro do tamanho __(a ideia inicial era uma fic de capítulos curtos)! Tá, tá, não foi por isso, foi apenas que eu me esqueci de mudar o espaço de simples para 1,5 no meu arquivo e fui escrevendo..._

_Mas, e aí? O que acharam? Gostaria muito que me dessem sua opinião, me faria muito feliz mesmo, principalmente porque não faço ideia do que esperar desse capítulo. Espero que ele não tenha decepcionado. _

_**Agradecimentos: **__Muito obrigada a todos os que tem acompanhado essa fic e um super obrigada a__ Mary Sumeragui, Paula Beatriz, Nina-osp, Teffy Chan, -GeekNaty-, Gabhyhinachan, GSMaiden, Leeh Scofield e SuperAnnIsa __que me deixaram saber sua opinião e me deixaram super feliz com suas reviews! Valeu mesmo!_

_Respondo todas as reviews via e-mail no dia da atualização. Se alguém não receber sua resposta, me avise ^ ^_

**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixem uma review, não custa nada e faz um bem enorme, acredite! Seja para elogiar, sugerir, criticar, cobrar a atualização da fic, comentar...**


	5. Novo contrato

**Kuroshitsuji III**

Apesar de muitos dizerem ser o ódio o oposto do amor, isso não é verdade. Seu oposto é na verdade muito mais frio do que o calor do ódio. A indiferença é distante, fria e não há maior prova da insignificância de alguém perante outra. Nada machuca mais do que a indiferença vinda por parte de alguém importante. Ela marca fundo, queima e deixando as pessoas perdidas.

E então, quando as coisas começam a mudar, elas deixam de ser notadas. Toda a realidade envolta numa letargia que impede que tais mudanças sejam perceptíveis. Pois quando se está acostumado a ver a indiferença nos olhos amados, dia após dia, quando os sentimentos expressados por eles mudam, seus olhos, anestesiados, não são mais capazes de perceber a mudança.

Quem disse que o oposto do amor é o ódio nunca conheceu a indiferença.

**Cap 5 – Novo contrato**

Sebastian estava demorando. Isso era bom ou mal sinal? Ciel não sabia dizer. Não era como se houvesse um padrão em Sebastian: muita demora igual contrato interessante, pouca demora igual coisa sem valor. Apenas era fato que Sebastian não costumava se demorar muito na primeira aparição. Normalmente ele respondia o chamado e comunicava o valor de sua ajuda. Às vezes as pessoas aceitavam na hora, outras negavam, algumas pediam para pensar. Era instável. Antigamente, após essa decisão, Sebastian iniciava seu trabalho imediatamente, colocando-se do lado de seu novo mestre, adquirindo um nome, uma aparência. Tornando-se o que esperavam dele e o que ele seria até o fim do contrato. No entanto, há 20 anos as coisas eram um pouco diferentes. Agora o mais importante não era a resposta daquele que invocava o demônio, já que a opinião de Ciel era de igual valor. Também não havia mais a escolha de um nome ou de uma aparência. E Sebastian estava definitivamente demorando. Seria, então, uma pessoa interessante? Mas isso não seria normal... quer dizer, chamados não eram incomuns, mas dois bons chamados seguidos era no mínimo raro. O normal seria Sebastian ainda recusar mais três ou quatro invocações até achar alguém que valesse a pena. Sebastian sempre dizia algo sobre o valor e o sabor das almas. Se esse chamado fosse aceito, então Sebastian teria firmado dois contratos seguidos! E isso era definitivamente raro.

Isso sem contar o curto intervalo de tempo de um para o outro.

E quem seria agora? Ciel sempre tinha curiosidade para saber quem invocava o demônio. De saber os motivos. Quem seria esse cara que estava fazendo Sebastian demorar tanto? Não teria o demônio firmado nada sem consultá-lo, teria? Não... não, isso não era possível e Ciel bem sabia. Mesmo assim, tal conhecimento não o impedia de ficar mal-humorado.

Olhou para o tabuleiro na cama irritado e conteve a vontade de atirá-lo no chão.

Que droga de chamado!

Ciel estava acostumado a ficar mais tempo perto do demônio moreno depois de um trabalho realizado, Ciel gostava desse tempo a sós que tinham, Ciel adorava não ter que dividir a atenção de Sebastian com mais um cara irritante que teria toda a atenção do mordomo e estaria com ele todo o tempo. E isso era muito irritante porque era ao lado de Ciel que Sebastian deveria passar todo o tempo.

Sinceramente odiava os novos contratos!

Gostaria de poder impedir, mas sabia que isso não era justo. Principalmente quando Sebastian acabara sem se alimentar mais uma vez por sua causa.

Vendo por esse lado essa demora irritante era bem vinda, pois devia significar que o moreno estava mesmo interessado e isso seria bom para ele.

Ciel não era assim tão egoísta.

Mas isso não o impedia de querer ficar mais um tempo na companhia de _seu _mordomo.

Do lado de fora, a escuridão era a mesma de sempre.

Ciel nunca fora um amante da noite, mas aquele clima o agradava. Como no seu primeiro dia, Ciel se sentia livre ali. E isso era irônico. Haveria lugar mais perigoso do que o Reino dos Demônios? E poderia Ciel, um simples adolescente, uma antiga criança humana, se sentir segura naquele lugar? Segura e livre? No entanto, era difícil não se sentir assim tendo Sebastian ao seu lado.

Sebastian.

Ciel ainda lembrava bem demais do dia que invocara Sebastian. Da dor, da humilhação, do ódio. Dos rostos malditos daqueles que haviam lhe destruído tudo o que lhe era caro. Da sombra negra e da voz que tomou o ambiente. De todos os sentimentos que o dominaram quando percebeu que podia, sim, se vingar de todos aqueles que tinham passado os últimos meses tratando-lhe como a um cachorro. Lembrava muito bem de como aceitara rápido o contrato selado com a sombra negra que se destacava na escuridão. De como todos os detalhes lhe pareceram tão pequenos. Sua alma lhe soara um preço tão baixo! Não era mais como se houvesse uma vida dentro de si. Tudo estava destruído, então, que diferença fazia se ele mesmo se destruiria naquele momento ou mais a frente? A diferença estava em fazer com que todos os envolvidos pagassem. Pagassem muito caro. E Sebastian tinha o poder para isso, o poder que Ciel não tinha.

Lembrava bem de como fora vê-lo nitidamente pela primeira vez, do que sentira ao perceber nele, no rosto do demônio mordomo, traços tão parecidos com os de seu pai. Tantos detalhes ainda tão vivos em sua memória.

Nos últimos anos tinha aprendido que havia muitos motivos para alguém firmar contrato com um demônio. As razões das vinganças eram infinitas! Algumas pessoas viviam tragédias, outras apenas situações de ódio, algumas sentiam ódio de várias pessoas, outras de uma especifica. Eram tantos motivos, tantas dores, tanta coisa! Sebastian não costumava lhe dizer os motivos exatos, mas Ciel normalmente os percebia. As pessoas acabaram se tornando mais previsíveis do que um dia imaginara. Mas não conseguia imaginar que tipo de pessoa era aquela que mantinha Sebastian tanto tempo junto dela sem que nada tivesse sido acertado ainda. Sebastian não tinha mais autonomia para decidir por si mesmo a quem serviria e mesmo que o acordo fosse aceito na hora era necessário que Ciel o aprovasse. Então o que poderia justificar tamanha demora?

Infantilmente, Ciel sentiu uma enorme vontade de negar o novo contrato que sentia que Sebastian iria lhe propor, dizer "não" apenas para se vingar pelo abandono, por ter sido deixado sozinho em casa.

Só que ele poderia fazer isso ao demônio?

Respirou fundo e atirou o tabuleiro que estava a seus pés no chão. Era o máximo que faria. Sabia disso.

Da mesma forma que sabia que logo estaria de volta ao Mundo dos Humanos, muito antes do que previra. De volta ao mundo das etiquetas e regras sociais. De volta a prisão que era a vida dos humanos. Uma gaiola que apenas se diferenciava da de todos os outros pelo material do qual era feita: ouro, prata, bronze, lata, ferro, dor.

Era tudo tão contraditório!

Ali, ele estava mais livre do que um dia fora na Inglaterra. Longe do universo hipócrita dos nobres, longe da expectativa da Rainha, longe das diversas regras sociais, longe de tudo o que sua posição lhe incumbia. Era tão absurdamente contraditório que fosse ali que ele se sentisse livre. Ali, Ciel era apenas Ciel. Ali, o nome Phantomhive não tinha nenhum valor. E diferente de tudo o que acreditara um dia, perder o nome que lhe causara tanto orgulho e dor na infância não era de todo ruim.

Pois havia Sebastian.

Um Sebastian muito atrasado por sinal.

- Parece estar altamente insatisfeito, bocchan – Ciel sobressaltou-se com o susto provocado pelo comentário do moreno recém-chegado. Desde quando ele estava ali?

- Você demorou pra caramba – resmungou o pequeno (não mais tão pequeno), cruzando os braços na cama.

- Tive minha atenção demandada em outros lugares, como bem lhe informei.

- Então, como ele é? – perguntou Ciel, ainda sentado na cama, o ambiente mais escuro do que antes (realmente deveria aprender a controlar seus poderes). Não conseguindo não deixar óbvio que esperava o retorno de Sebastian (e que estava de mau-humor). Não era preciso ser um demônio do porte de Sebastian para perceber que Ciel estava mais do que propenso a negar qualquer coisa ao demônio naquela noite. E o tabuleiro jogado no chão era mais do que um indicativo do que se passava na cabeça do jovem na cama.

- Bastante interessante.

- Só isso? Como ele é, especificamente?

- O padrão: família burguesa rica, bons modos, desastre total, essas coisas – respondeu o demônio de forma lacônica, direcionando seus olhos para as peças jogadas no chão - Belos olhos azuis claros...

- Em outras palavras, você quer firmar esse contrato? – perguntou Ciel, sem esconder seu desagrado. Os olhos escuros fixos no demônio e se ele pretendia reprovar sua atitude anterior, isso não dava para saber a julgar por sua expressão inalterada, mesmo diante da bagunça que o pequeno fizera.

- Sim, eu gostaria muito de fazê-lo, bocchan.

- Não seria melhor esperar mais um pouco? Nunca se sabe quando coisas melhores podem aparecer.

- Uma alma desse nível é bastante rara. Com sua permissão, eu o firmaria esse contrato agora mesmo. No entanto, há algo que precisa saber antes de aceitar – disse o demônio. E, estranhamente, não parecia estar contrariado com esse "algo". Seja lá o que fosse esse "algo" parecia ser motivo suficiente para se tornar empecilho. Um empecilho maior do que Ciel. Isso era bom ou ruim?

- O quê? – perguntou, curioso. Ele poderia muito bem saber o que era antes de resolver se ia negar ou não. Isso lhe daria mais um motivo, não pareceria que ele estava apenas sendo caprichoso. Por que ele não estava! Era esse maldito cara que havia sido totalmente sem educação e invocado o _seu_ demônio bem no meio da madrugada. Bons modos, é? Pois parecia que esse século XX não estava ensinando bons modos como antigamente.

- Teríamos de residir em Londres por tempo indeterminado, bocchan. E não sei se o bocchan já está pronto para retornar a Inglaterra, muito menos para retornar para um lugar tão próximo quanto Londres – e seria impressão sua ou Sebastian estava mesmo preocupado com ele? Com certeza, não. Sebastian não sentia esse tipo de preocupação. Ele apenas estava jogando sua última carta. E essa era muito boa. Negar agora, seria demonstrar sua fraqueza quanto a retornar para um lugar tão diretamente envolvido com seu passado. Mas Ciel não era fraco e não tinha medo de seu passado. Infelizmente só havia um modo de provar isso.

E era ele agora que estava mais uma vez preso na artimanha do demônio.

- Família burguesa rica, você disse. Qual família? – perguntou o pequeno, tentando ganhar tempo. Sabia que muitos cairiam naquele truque, mas não alguém com a experiência de Ciel em jogar. Precisava ganhar tempo e fingir interesse. Precisava arranjar outra saída. Uma que não atestasse sua fraqueza, uma que o fizesse sair vitorioso, sem ser fraco, perante a estratégia de Sebastian.

Por que claro que aquilo nos olhos do demônio não era preocupação.

Não podia ser, porque Sebastian sempre escondia o que sentia e se estava demonstrando só podia ser uma armação. Porque Ciel conhecia muito bem o moreno e sabia o quanto este podia surpreender. E Ciel precisava acreditar nisso, pois do contrário, se Sebastian fosse sempre sincero com o que demonstrava, então Ciel não lhe era realmente importante. Era apenas mais um contrato que se prendera a ele e o deixara sem escolha. Mas Ciel sabia que a frieza refletida nos olhos vermelhos era falsa, assim como a preocupação era falsa, porque Sebastian sabia muito bem controlar a si mesmo e fazer os outros acreditarem no que ele queria que acreditassem. E Ciel não ia cair nessa armação. Ele não ia acreditar.

- Hargreaves. – respondeu o mordomo, ainda sem se aproximar.

- Hargreaves... Hargreaves... Espera, já ouvi falar. Alexei Hargreaves, é um comerciante. Ele trabalhava com produtos orientais e raramente estava na Inglaterra. Era muito bom e bem conhecido no alto círculo inglês. Fala muitas línguas e é muito astuto. Se não me engano... casou-se com uma das gêmeas Greengrass... num evento que foi o "acontecimento do ano" como diriam em Londres. É muito rico. Ele que te chamou?

- Não. Foi seu sucessor quem fez o chamado.

- Um filho? Não sabia que ele já tinha filhos... mas... bem, isso não é de se admirar, há 20 anos não leio os jornais ingleses. Quantos anos ele já tem? – perguntou Ciel curioso. Os Hargreaves não eram uma família que tinha contato com os Phantomhive, pois, diferente daqueles que participavam de seu círculo quase íntimo, os Hargreaves eram uma família que não se envolviam com a escuridão. Eles não mexiam com nenhum negocio ilegal ou prejudicial. Era uma família "limpa" que não tivera a sorte de ver todos os seus filhos chegarem a fase adulta. De fato, apenas dois, dos cinco filhos, tinham saído da infância. Ciel não se lembrava se o outro filho havia tido um casamento tão bom ou no que trabalhava. Apenas o nome de Alexei lhe vinha a mente. Mas... seu irmão... não... não, era uma irmã. Isso, apenas dois filhos dos Hargreaves haviam saído da infância: Alexei e Elaine. Ficou surpreso ao se lembrar de seus nomes, os Hargreaves nunca haviam, de fato, despertado sua atenção. E pensar que agora Alexei já era pai! E eles nem possuíam uma diferença de idade grande! Apenas uns cinco anos.

- Quinze anos, bocchan. Não sei muito mais.

E o que haveria mesmo para saber, nesse primeiro encontro? Essas eram informações para depois, não? Então, por que Sebastian havia demorado tanto? Droga, havia tanto ainda para saber...

- Não sei, Sebastian...

- A decisão é sua, bocchan. Eu gostaria muito de firmar esse contrato, pois a alma de Hargreaves é realmente provocante, mas se não estiver pronto para retornar a Inglaterra, não haverá problemas. Outro deverá surgir em breve e eu não estou com muita fome ainda.

E haveria o que mais questionar? Sebastian acabara de lhe lembrar de mais um detalhe importante naquela história.

Não, não importava realmente se aquilo era um truque ou não. Se a preocupação demonstrada pelo demônio era falsa ou não, se o tal Hargreaves Junior tinha o direito de interrompê-los tão tarde da noite ou não. O que importava era que Ciel não podia ser tão egoísta. Porque quando você gosta de alguém você não é egoísta. E Ciel realmente gostava de Sebastian. Ele era o que tinha de mais importante e sendo isso um truque ou não Ciel não seria tão cruel e desumano. Sebastian jogara fora anos de trabalho por ele e isso por si só tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

Amar alguém envolve muito mais do que apenas querer estar perto, não?

- Tudo bem – disse o pequeno, sem olhar para os preocupados olhos vermelhos – Firme esse contrato. Eu não ligo de ir para Londres. Na verdade, não vejo mal nenhum em ir para lá.

- Tem certeza, bocchan?

- Sim, tenho. Não sou tão fraco, Sebastian.

- Não é uma questão de ser fraco, bocchan, e sim de estar preparado para voltar.

- Não há problemas, mesmo que eu encontre alguém, ninguém me reconhecerá – e Ciel nem precisava se olhar no espelho para saber disso.

Sebastian ainda demorou-se mais ali, com aquele falso olhar preocupado, então partiu.

E Ciel nenhuma vez pensou que aquela preocupação que vira era verdadeira, que Sebastian não queria que o pequeno a notasse, porque Ciel nunca notara pequenas mudanças no comportamento do demônio, nem olhares, nem parecia saber que sentimentos mudam com o tempo, se transformam e nascem.

Jogou-se na cama desolado. Mas não conseguiu dormir. Esperou e esperou. E quando Sebastian chegou ele nada ouviu. Ficara ele tanto tempo mais com o Hargreaves Junior? Já era quase de manhã. Mas não podia ter tanta antipatia pelo menino, ainda mais quando trabalharia para ele. Não podia dar mais trabalho. Não, o melhor seria ajudar Sebastian o mais que pudesse e acabar de vez com esse novo trabalho. Torná-lo rápido, algo de pouco meses! Não soube quando dormiu ou quando Sebastian entrou em seu quarto e o arrumou na cama, deixando que o pequeno dormisse até mais tarde. Quando retirou as peças espalhadas pelo chão. Não era como se tivessem algum compromisso para o dia.

Em seu sonho, Ciel sentiu um toque em seus cabelos, sentiu um calor em seu corpo, mas não soube associá-lo a nada. Mas foi bom, porque o distraiu de seu sono inquieto. De um sonho estranho que mostrava um rapaz bonito e de cabelos claros olhando-o. Um olhar profundo e um sorriso doce e ao mesmo tempo sensual. Aquilo fez o adolescente tremer e inconscientemente olhar para trás. E lá estava Sebastian. O sorriso de sempre no rosto, os olhos brilhando num intenso vermelho vivo. E os dois se olhavam. O rapaz estendeu a mão e Sebastian a tocou, levando-a aos lábios. E os olhos claros do menino encararam Ciel. Não era como se desafiasse Ciel, não era como se cantasse vitória. Era um olhar sem significado porque Ciel nada lhe significava. E ele estava nos braços de Sebastian e sorria.

Acordou sobressaltado. Um sonho, fora apenas um sonho.

Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. O dia do lado de fora ainda era preenchido por trevas, mas Ciel sentia que sentiria muita falta dessas trevas quando estivesse sob o sol londrino. Trevas que preenchiam o dia e a noite.

Aquele seria então o... sétimo contrato que Sebastian fecharia desde que se tornara efetivamente Sebastian. E Ciel sentia que, depois dele, as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas.

**Continua...**

**Abril/2011 **

_**N/A:**__ Particularmente não gostei muito desse capítulo. Achei que ele ficou com cara de enrolação. Um capítulo que não serve para nada... Assim, eu fiquei mais de um mês com ele pronto, não consegui escrever outro e não consegui gostar desse (principalmente da pequena introdução. Ficou horrível!). Então, resolvi postar mesmo assim (claro q ouvir da Mary q o capítulo estava bom ajudou muito. Obrigada pelo incentivo e pelos comentários, amiga ^ ^), espero que ele não esteja tão ruim e seja passável. Nos próximos prometo mais ação e novidades! _

_Este capítulo também está consideravelmente atrasado, mas prometo postar o próximo ainda esse mês ^ ^_

_**Agradecimentos:**__ a todos que vem acompanhando essa fic e principalmente a Mary Sumeragi, __Nyx Breeze__, __SuperAnnIsa__ e __Gabhyhinachan__. Muito obrigada, mesmo! Eu amo receber as reviews de vocês!_

_**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixem uma review, não custa nada e faz um bem enorme, acredite! Seja para elogiar, sugerir, criticar, cobrar a atualização da fic, comentar... **_

_**Reviews = atualizações rápidas! =3**_


	6. Retorno infeliz?

**Kuroshitsuji III**

Poucas coisas são mais ambíguas do que o sentido do tempo. O valor que cada segundo tem e o poder que os anos criam são impossíveis de calcular, variam para cada um. Para humanos o tempo é algo efêmero e rápido, para demônios, longo e tedioso. A vida dos humanos passa rápido, num piscar de olhos demoníaco, e a vida dos demônios se concentra em comer e comer e nada mais, porque nada mais se espera.

O tempo é longo e eterno, rápido e fugaz, e diversas vidas cruzam a eternidade dos demônios. Segundos viram minutos, que viram horas, que viram dias, semanas, anos, décadas e quando se pisca tudo já se passou. E um segundo pode durar séculos e um século um segundo. Efêmero, individual, ambíguo, contraditório, longo, escasso. Anos acabam em minutos, anos ensinam coisas que os dias desconhecem.

E se para humanos e demônios os sentidos do passar dos dias se perde o que dizer para o rapaz que nasceu humano, virou demônio, tornou-se adulto e mantêm-se adolescente, tudo ao mesmo tempo?

**Cap 6 – Retorno (in)feliz?**

Quanto tempo fazia que não pisava naquela ilha? Vinte e um anos. Sim, muito tempo, principalmente para os humanos. Afinal era quase um terço de uma vida humana! Mas para ele? Quase nada. Anos, para ele, acabavam em minutos. Realmente, a eternidade podia ser muito longa. E muito tediosa. Vazia. Ou assim seria se desde a sua partida Sebastian não tivesse um pivete inglês no seu encalço. E, de repente, o tempo se tornara uma contradição: muito lento e muito longo. Como o mesmo devia correr para Ciel? Ciel que era adulto e adolescente ao mesmo tempo. Demônio, mas também humano. Um demônio com um passado humano. Um humano que perdeu sua humanidade. E seriam 21 anos o suficiente para apagar tantas lembranças? Poderia Ciel retornar a sua antiga terra depois desse tempo tão longo e ao mesmo tempo tão curto? Apesar de não querer admitir, Sebastian estava bastante preocupado com pequeno e o que esse novo contrato poderia significar para o jovem. Se a alma de Hargreaves não fosse tão tentadora e ele não estivesse com tanta fome o melhor seria realmente recusar. Ciel ainda não estava pronto para voltar para casa. Ou estaria Sebastian subestimando o pequeno? De fato, não sabia.

Respirou fundo, inconformado consigo mesmo.

Essa era uma pergunta para qual ele não possuía uma resposta. E sabia que não a obteria. Um problema sem solução. Algo que ele devia esquecer. Sendo assim, algo que ele devia ignorar, algo que de forma alguma devia estar martelando na sua cabeça há tanto tempo. Principalmente se pensasse no tempo que passara preocupado com isso! Tanto tempo vagando pela noite londrina antes de voltar para casa, tanto tempo pesando os prós e contras desse contrato. Desejando a rara alma de Hargreaves sem saber se deveria mesmo aceitá-la. Tanto tempo perdido por quase de um adolescente de olhos vermelhos que muitas vezes era imprevisível. Não que Sebastian achasse que Ciel faria alguma besteira, o menino tinha alguma inteligência, o problema estava em como essa volta para casa poderia afetá-lo. Depois o jovem tinha a mania de nem sempre ouvir seus conselhos, principalmente quando se julgava subestimado.

Mas aqueles olhos azuis...

Sebastian tinha certeza: não seria apenas o retorno à Inglaterra que daria trabalho frente a Ciel. O pequeno demônio com certeza teria um infarto quando visse Hargreaves.

Problemas, problemas, parecia que os últimos anos de Sebastian viviam sempre recheados deles.

E era impressão sua ou ele estava dando mais atenção a esses problemas do que era seu costume?

Respirou fundo e se concentrou em novamente se localizar naquela cidade caótica. Londres não havia mudado tanto assim. Estava mais poluída, mais cheia, mais confusa. No entanto, ainda era a mesma. O que Ciel estaria pensando dessa volta? O que ele próprio devia estar pensando sobre isso? O que podia deduzir do comportamento do pequeno?

Quando voltou para casa, depois de ter ficado um tempo muito mais do que considerável vagando preocupado com o que devia fazer ou não, encontrou-o irritado, viu as peças do jogo que jogavam no chão e não soube o que fazer naquele momento. Devia ou não falar do novo contrato e do seu interesse em firmá-lo? Devia ou não expressar sua preocupação? Devia dar alguma opinião? Estaria Ciel pronto para as diversas emoções que esse contrato despertaria? Tantas dúvidas. Por um momento achou que Ciel havia percebido seus pensamentos. Por um segundo pensou em dizer que não queria aquele contrato.

Mas uma alma como a de Hargreaves... quando outra como aquela surgiria?

Entretanto, o que era mais importante: a alma de Hargreaves ou Ciel?

No fim decidiu que deixaria tal escolha nas mãos de Ciel. Só ele saberia se conseguiria voltar ou não. Mas estaria o menino pronto para saber? Para escolher? Ou ele mais uma vez tentaria provar sua superioridade e ignoraria suas necessidades? Mas Ciel não era mais um adolescente, e ao mesmo tempo era, e ele devia arcar com suas decisões. E se ele decidira voltar ele devia saber o que estava fazendo.

Que problema!

Sebastian não sabia o fazer e se tinha uma coisa que Sebastian não suportava era não sabia o que fazer, como o antigo demônio que era ele não estava acostumado a essa situação. Sebastian sempre resolva tudo, ele sempre sabia como agir, ele sempre conseguia o que queria. Ciel estava definitivamente acabando com ele. Séculos de idade e tanto tempo perdido por causa de um adolescente demônio teimoso. E mais uma vez se perguntava se não devia ter dito não queria aquele contrato. Mas ele o queria. E o pior era não saber o que o garoto ao seu lado pensava.

Estaria ele arrependido de sua escolha? Estaria Sebastian com medo?

Ao seu lado, Ciel andava quieto, quieto demais, mais do que era seu normal, seus passos facilmente acompanhando a velocidade dos do demônio mais velho. Andavam lado a lado, calmamente. No semblante jovem, nem um ar de nostalgia transparecia e seus pés seguiam facilmente caminhos que no passado um jovem conde humano traçara. Mas diferente de antes, agora eles não eram mais servo e mestre caminhando (na verdade ainda eram, mas isso não era mais tão perceptível aos outros), os olhares despertados agora eram diferentes dos de antes. Agora, com ambos vestidos de forma casual, com as cores escuras que sempre os agradou, com roupas que não indicavam mais o alto poder aquisitivo que os nobres ingleses possuíam, a atenção chamada não era mais a causada pelo status antes possuído e sim pela aparência dos dois, que mesmo com suas vestimentas simples eram elegantes e charmosos. E incontestavelmente bonitos. Sebastian continuava o mesmo de outrora, mas Ciel, que voltara a usar o tapa-olho, tinha os fios azulados quase chegando abaixo dos olhos e começara a usar calças (afinal, agora tinha idade para isso **[****1****]**), muito do seu ar nobre havia sido abandonado e substituído por uma indiferença que parecia atrair muito mais. Indiferença essa que seria verdadeira ou fingida? Ciel claramente se distinguia entre as muitas pessoas que passavam de um lado a outro. Estaria ele a vontade? Estaria ele bem ao andar naquela mesma cidade que durante tanto tempo ele caminhou de forma imponente e respeitosa? Seria possível que o mesmo, antes tão orgulhoso, realmente não se importasse com isso? Agora, não passava de um adolescente bonito. Sentiria ele saudades de sua antiga vida?

Sebastian não sabia.

Juntos eles continuarem seu caminho até um café burguês que havia na parte mais chique do centro. Um lugar agradável e confortável, limpo e muito bem decorado. Não tinha o luxo no qual Ciel antes estava acostumado, mas com certeza era melhor do que a cozinha que o pequeno havia frequentado nos últimos anos. De conde a empregado. Das grandes salas de jantar as cozinhas. E como seria tal rebaixamento em sua própria terra? Ele aguentaria? Devia ter esperado mais antes de voltar? Ciel era um adolescente forte, mas um adulto imaturo. Suportara a vida de empregado por mais tempo do que Sebastian acreditara ser possível. Reclamava, mas trabalhava. De nobre a servo. E agora empregado de uma família que conhecia.

- É aqui, boochan – disse o demônio, entrando no café, abrindo espaço para que seu senhor fosse na frente. Senhor de um demônio, é verdade, mas empregado de humanos. E Ciel continuava calado. Sebastian sempre fora bom para decifrar seu mestre e não conseguir fazer isso no momento o estava incomodando.

No entanto, não disse nada. Não perguntaria, pois não tinha certeza se receberia uma resposta honesta e não estava a fim de mentiras. Quando foi que Ciel passou a mentir para ele? Em que momento perdera a total confiança do garoto? Antes Ciel não tinha medo de mostrar seus medos ao demônio. E o tempo que passava tão devagar havia passado rápido demais e Sebastian não se recordava de quando Ciel começara a lhe esconder coisas.

Ou isso seria apenas fruto de sua imaginação? Imaginação que Sebastian sabia não possuir.

Respirou fundo e seguiu o ex-conde que caminhava lentamente para uma mesa perto da janela, no canto mais deserto do café. Um garçom velho perguntou-lhes o que queriam. Um homem de expressão afável e rosto gentil. Ciel o encarou por um momento e então pediu um chá. O bom senhor sorriu e deixou-os a vontade. Sozinhos e em silencio.

Sebastian sentiu vontade de tamborilar os dedos na mesa, mas isso não seria apropriado para um mordomo do seu nível. Continuou sentado, imóvel, observando o jovem a sua frente. Percebeu o olhar do velho sobre ambos, mas não se importou, ambos chamavam a atenção, sabia, por serem novos ali e decididamente terem algum nível social, imaginou que o senhor se perguntava de onde seriam.

Humanos e sua curiosidade futil.

- Então, Hargreaves virá nos encontrar aqui para nos levar a sua casa? – perguntou Ciel, rompendo um silencio de vários minutos. Em sua voz um desinteresse aparente muito bem fingido. Eram muitos anos para que Sebastian não soubesse o que aquele tom de voz específico significava mesmo que outras coisas tivessem começado a ficar confusas.

- Exatamente. A casa é grande e comporta bem mais dois empregados, mas acredito que seja melhor manter a história de sermos irmãos – respondeu o mordomo-demônio com indiferença.

- E por acaso eles não tem um mordomo?

- Estamos aqui exatamente para cuidar de tais detalhes, boochan – disse Sebastian, os olhos se desviando para o velho no balcão que os olhava disfardamente de tempos em tempos. Esse homem era mais curioso do que o normal. Ou talvez apenas mais bisbilhoteiro. Ignorou-o e voltou sua atenção ao jovem a sua frente que fingia bebericar seu chá. O garoto ainda estava impassível. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que haviam fingido ser irmãos e do quanto a ideia fora útil. Tão útil que depois eles mantiveram a mentira mesmo nas casas que facilmente comportariam um novo empregado e Ciel teoricamente poderia passar despercebido sem problemas. Haviam optado pela mesma mentira mais vezes do que o necessário. A verdade é que a falsa ligação dos dois era muito útil, pois justificava a atenção que Sebastian dava ao jovem empregado sem aparente motivo. Irmãos podiam conversar sem chamar a atenção. Irmãos podiam andar juntos. Irmãos não despertavam suspeitas. Traziam suas inconveniências, era verdade, mas era mais prático e ambos preferiam assim.

Recordou-se que antes de partirem haviam conversado sobre a necessidade de uma troca de nomes já que estariam em terreno antigamente conhecido, mas Ciel escolheu por não alterar nada se não houvesse uma real necessidade. No entanto, se fosse realmente preciso Ciel seria Cain e Sebastian seria Lucio. Mas esse eram apenas nomes, os primeiros que haviam surgido em suas mentes e não tinham nenhum significado. Eram precauções, apenas um cuidado para uma necessidade que ambos esperavam não ter. Principalmente Sebastian.

Observou Ciel que continuava a brincar com o chá e notando que o intenso olho azul do garoto o observava, disfarçou e olhou para fora. Queria saber o que o pequeno pensava. Olhou as horas: 15:24h. Havia marcado as 15:30h, então não deveria demorar muito. Antigamente tudo era resolvido no momento que os contratos eram firmados, mas já fazia alguns anos que esses encontros eram necessários, principalmente depois que Ciel deixou de ser mais um empregado contratado pelo novo mordomo para ser seu irmão mais novo. Sim, serem irmãos deixava as coisas muito mais fáceis, era muito pior quando tinha que brincar de telefone sem fio com o jovem e ficar repassando tudo o que fora combinado e trocando o combinado quando este desaprovava. Sim, mais fácil, mas não dessa vez, tinha certeza. Suspirou baixo, pensando nos problemas que teria assim que Hargreaves passasse por aquela porta. O contrato ainda poderia ser negado? Por que tinha certeza que mesmo não desejando isso, ou sim, sentia que essa pergunta não tardaria a falhar?

Fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar nos problemas que viriam, nas possíveis soluções que teria que arranjar se tudo realmente seguisse em frente.

Na sua frente o jovem demônio ainda parecia impassível e isso causou um arrepio no moreno, um mal pressentimento. Deveria ele sugerir que fossem embora? Mas Sebastian não queria ir embora.

Estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos, e tão preocupado em observar Ciel que ainda mantinha um ar de desinteresse olhando superficialmente pelas janelas, mas sem dirigir um único olhar para a entrada que nenhum dos dois notou a chegada de Hargreaves.

Foi como se o tempo tivesse parado por um minuto. Um longo e rápido minuto no qual Ciel encarou Hargreaves sem conseguir disfarçar sua surpresa, no qual a moça encarou os dois demônios com curiosidade e calma e no qual Sebastian não soube bem o que fazer.

Sebastian pigarreou, alertando o pequeno de sua indiscrição, e levantou-se, convidando Hargreaves para se sentar e propositalmente ignorando o olhar irritado que recebia de seu mestre. O intenso vermelho de seus olhos, por sorte, disfarçados pelo cabelo quase cumprido.

- Senhorita – cumprimentou o moreno, sentando-se novamente – Esse é meu irmão mais novo, Ciel.

- Muito prazer, Ciel. Sou Elisandra Hargreaves – cumprimentou a jovem recém chegada. Por um segundo Sebastian achou que Ciel não falaria nada, mas o jovem não havia esquecido seus bons modos e a cumprimentou educadamente, mesmo que seus olhos ainda fossem de um tom vermelho vivo intenso.

Não era preciso ser um demônio do porte de Sebastian para perceber que Ciel estava analisando sua nova mestre com muito rigor. Os lábios levemente contraídos deixando claro todo o seu descontentamento com o que via. Elisandra parecia mais velha do que de fato era e poucos lhe dariam os 15 anos que realmente possuía. Não que ela aparentasse ser velha, na verdade tinha feições de menina, mas seus olhos eram olhos de mulher. Hargreaves possuía longos cabelos dourados, de um amarelo pálido, cheios e ondulados, presos por um coque desfeito que não escondia seu enorme cumprimento. Seus cabelos certamente escorriam até abaixo do quadril. Ela não tinha franja e seus olhos eram de um azul claríssimo e suave, muito transparentes, eram grandes e envoltos por cílios escuros. Lábios carnudos e cor de rosa, sem pintura aparente, pele alva, clara e altura mediana. Tinha mãos pequenas e delicadas. Sua voz era clara, meio musical e ela trajava um vestido num tom rosa pálido. E Ciel não escondeu nem por um minuto que não gostara nem um pouco da nova mestre.

Mas os olhos maduros da jovem, olhos que mostravam que ela já vira demais, olhos que muito lembravam os de Ciel Phantomhive, em nenhum momento mostraram surpresa pelos olhos vermelhos do jovem demônio a sua frente.

Minutos que passaram rápido como segundos e pareceram durar horas.

- Então, vamos aos negócios. Senhorita Hargreaves, poderia nos informar tudo o que julgar necessário sobre as pessoas com as quais lidaremos e o papel que assumiremos em sua casa? – perguntou Sebastian, no rosto seu melhor sorriso. Ele era sempre profissional. Ciel nem tanto.

- Claro – respondeu a jovem moça, sorrindo pela primeira vez e encarando os olhos castanhos avermelhados de seu novo mordomo - Minha casa não é tão grande assim. Meu pai está sempre fora, tratando de negócios, e volta muito esporadicamente. Atualmente, quem cuida de seus negócios aqui na Inglaterra sou eu mesma. Minha mãe sempre acompanhou meu pai e faleceu depois de contrair uma doença estranha dos países africanos há muitos anos. Ele agora viaja com um de nossos empregados, Cleiton. Assim, em casa, somos só eu, meu irmão mais novo, dois primos e dois empregados. Não temos um mordomo e Elliot, meu irmão, gostou muito da ideia, pois Luisa, nossa empregada, tem dificuldade em manter tudo sozinha. Nossa casa também é muito visitada pelo noivo de minha prima, Carlishe, e seu irmão, Klein. Klein é também o melhor amigo de Elliot.

- Há alguma coisa mais que devamos saber? – perguntou o novo mordomo.

- Hum... eu meio que contei a Elliot sobre você – disse a jovem com uma calma surpreendente, completando rapidamente – Mas não tudo. Elliot sempre esteve do meu lado quando eu precisei, mas ele saber também o impedira de agir precipitadamente. Eliot também deseja minha vingança e está 100% do meu lado, mas acho que você sabe muito melhor do que ele como agir. Eu não lhe falei da sua verdadeira natureza, mas ele desconfia. No entanto não lhe falei do contrato, nem do símbolo dele – e ao dizer isso Elisandra tocou com a mão esquerda o pescoço coberto com uma grossa gargantilha de pano, o local onde o símbolo do contrato havia sido fixado – e ele muito menos imagina o preço a ser pago. Quero que continue assim e que nenhuma pergunta a respeito seja respondida. Ele já sabe o suficiente e não precisa de mais.

- Acha que seu irmão poderia via a ser um problema? – perguntou Ciel, os olhos, agora azuis, claramente fixados nos da recém-chegada.

- Se souber a verdade, sim. Mas não saberá então não atrapalhará. Elliot é inteligente, muito estudioso, mas felizmente meio avoado e desligado. Quando estuda esquece o que está ao seu redor, quando não está estudando está dormindo em algum canto. Ele não repara as coisas facilmente e sabe o necessário para não ficar curioso. Quando ele quer saber de algo, é impossível esconder a verdade dele. O segredo está em nunca despertar sua curiosidade, caso contrario ele saberá. Sua determinação é invejável.

- Quantos anos o senhor Elliot, tem? – Sebastian questionou.

- Elliot está com 14 anos recém-completados.

- Não deveria ser ele então a tomar conta dos negócios do pai? – dessa vez foi Ciel quem perguntou e Sebastian ficou aliviado ao perceber que o pequeno não falaria nada sobre o fato de uma garota estar no comando quando seu irmão já tinha 14 anos. Ciel começara a cuidar dos negócios de sua família antes mesmo de completar 12 anos e ter um rapaz de 14 jogando tudo nas costas de uma menina...

- Socialmente é ele quem cuida de tudo. A sociedade prefere uma criança administrando os negócios da família a uma mulher, mesmo que essa saiba mais sobre eles do que qualquer um dos parentes do sexo masculino. Eu gosto do que faço e Elliot não tem interesse em seguir os passos de nosso pai, apesar dele muito desejar ver o filho o substituindo, ele já está começando a aceitar a ideia de que sou eu que fará isso. E eu sou realmente boa no que faço, depois é muito melhor trabalhar do que passar a vida de festa em festa ou mesmo fazendo tantas coisas chatas que as meninas da minha idade necessitam para ocupar seu dia ocioso. Não que eu não goste de festas, na verdade as adoro, mas gosto de festas de verdade, feitas para amigos e não eventos sociais cujo único interesse é esbanjar. Talvez porque não costumo sair muito de casa e apenas nessas ocasiões tenha contato com outras pessoas.

Sim, uma mulher diferente, de classe e com personalidade. Sebastian gostava daquilo. Ciel parecia ter odiado.

De certa forma Hargreaves lembrava Madame Red que seguira na medicina mesmo quando todos, sua família e sociedade, achavam que tal coisa não fosse adequada a alguém de sua classe social. Mas em muito ela lembrava o pequeno Ciel que seguira em frente, apesar de tudo conspirar contra. Os mesmo olhos determinados, a mesma pureza envolta na escuridão. O mesmo olhar machucado, a mesma luz que preenchia a sinistra escuridão. O mesmo sabor. O intenso ódio que corrompia a antiga inocência. A intensa dor que corrompera a pureza, o desespero que destruíra todos os sonhos.

Sentiu seu estomago reclamar e decidiu que já que Ciel estava aceitando (não de boa vontade ao que parecia, mas...) ele ia aceitar aquele contrato. Não era como fora antes, quando tudo o que Sebastian queria era seu bocchan, mas ele estava faminto, desejoso de almas de verdadeiro sabor e se Ciel achava que podia aguentar ele ariscaria aquela volta.

O tempo passou rápido, os detalhes foram rapidamente acertados e os três se levantaram para seguir a nova residência e o novo papel que os dois demônios ocupariam por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. O velho senhor ainda lhes dirigiu um último olhar antes de vê-los sair, cumprimentando-os novamente sem nenhuma razão aparente. Apenas quando já m estavam do lado de fora, Elisandra lhes perguntou se já conheciam a Inglaterra. A resposta de Ciel ("há muito tempo") lhe causou um sorriso, mas ela não disse mais nada. Uma carruagem a esperava e a moça, com um sorriso, esclareceu:

- Não gosto muito desses automóveis. Atualmente cada vez mais pessoas os têm, mas ainda sou adepta dos bons cavalos. Lá em casa gostamos muito de cavalos, apesar de Elliot ter feito questão de também obter um carro. Um negocio grande, barulhento e pouco confortável, na minha opinião, mas ele parece gostar dessas coisas modernas e quer porque quer aprender a dirigi-lo.

- Seriam os cavalos seus animais favoritos? – perguntou Sebastian, entrando na carruagem logo após Ciel.

- Não, minha prima é apaixonada por eles. Eu amo mesmo os gatos, possuo quatro. O que é um problema para Elliot que adora pássaros, mas felizmente ele os prefere soltos a engaiolados.

- Gatos? – e Ciel fez uma careta ao ver a expressão que os olhos de Sebastian só adquiriam quando diante de tais felinos. Não era preciso muito para saber que o pequeno não tinha gostado nada da nova informação e desgostava ainda mais da moça a sua frente.

- Sim, gosta de gatos, Sebastian? – ela perguntou, nos olhos um interesse verdadeiro. Uma calma absoluta mesmo diante do olhar vermelho amarronzado do pequeno demônio a sua frente.

- Muito, my lady – respondeu o demônio-mordomo feliz por seu mestre agora ser um demônio e não mais alérgico aos pequenos felinos. Um problema a menos. Pelo menos um. E ainda haveria muitos pela frente.

- Então vai gostar deles.

Sebastian tinha certeza que sim, já Ciel com certeza ia odiar a dona deles. Seriam meses de uma convivência forçada e difícil e Sebastian realmente desejou que essa convivência fosse seu maior problema pelos próximos longos meses que passaria. Meses que no futuro pareceriam ter passado rápido demais, mas que no presente seriam desgastantes. Até porque, como um demônio, quem disse que suas preces seriam ouvidas? E a antipatia natural que Ciel sentiu por Elisandra seria o menor de seus problemas.

**Continua...**

**Abril/2011**

_**Notas: [**__**1]**___**- **Começara a usar calças (afinal, agora tinha idade paraisso_)__** –**__ Talvez tenham notado que no anime Ciel e Alois nunca aparecem de calças e usam apenas shorts curtos, isso porque antigamente havia o costume dos meninos, principalmente os europeus, usarem apenas calças curtas até alcançarem a puberdade, quando então passavam a usar calças longas, o que normalmente ocorria por volta dos 15 anos._

_**N/A:**__ Aí está mais um capítulo enrolação e no prazo certo! Infelizmente para cumprir minha promessa de postar ainda este mês esse capítulo não foi betado e a culpa foi toda minha T.T Eu terminei de escrevê-lo na quarta passada (sim, antes do feriado), mas achei que apesar da estrutura estar boa faltava sentimento nele. E desde então apenas ontem eu consegui pegá-lo para reler e acrescentar o que eu queria. Assim, não houve tempo de sequer mandá-lo para a Mary, por isso peço desculpas pelos erros, incoerências e tal. _

_Então, surpresos com a nova mestra de Sebastian? Desde o primeiro capítulo eu sabia que seria uma moça, mas queria contar só no último minuto. Espero que tenha conseguido dar um suspense ^ ^ _

_Desculpem a enrolação, essa fic está tomando vida própria e caminhando sozinha! Originalmente eu tinha pensando numa fic mais curta, uma introdução de 3 capítulos e todo o final focado numa única sequencia de fatos. Mas cada vez aparece mais coisa para ser dita e um capítulo novo surge e eu fico com medo de estar somente enrolando. Também ficou um pouco repetitivo, mas dessa vez foi proposital, afinal Sebastian não está conseguindo pensar em outra coisa._

_**Agradecimentos: **__Muito obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado a fic e um obrigada especial aqueles que se dispuseram a perder alguns minutos em me mandar sua opinião. Muito obrigada mesmo a Mary Sumeragi, Mandiii-chan, SuperAnnIsa e GSMaiden. Amo receber suas reviews!_

_**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixem uma review, não custa nada e faz um bem enorme, acredite!**_

_**Reviews = atualizações rápidas! =3**_


	7. Além do pedido de vingança

**No capítulo passado: **Sebastian leva Ciel para conhecer sua nova mestre, uma bela moça de 15 anos chamada Elisandra Hargreaves. Depois de acertarem todos os detalhes da nova vida dos demônios eles seguem para a casa da moça.

**Kuroshitsuji III**

Ciúmes é uma prova de amor, de possessividade ou fruto da falta de confiança?

Em exagero correi e destrói, é como apertar um punhado de areia na mão: quanto mais se aperta, mais a areia escorre pelos dedos. Mas quando não existe pode ser confundido com falta de interesse e indiferença.

Sendo assim, qual é o limite? Quando o ciúmes começa a destruir? Quando sua falta demonstra o fim?

**Cap 7 – Além do pedido de vingança**

A primeira coisa que Ciel pensou ao ver a Mansão Hargreaves foi "não gostei desse lugar". E ele tinha vários motivos para isso:

1º. Aquele lugar era próximo demais da casa de Madame Red. Como vizinhos, frente a frente. E Ciel odiava ver a casa de sua falecida tia por várias das janelas da casa de Hargreaves.

2º. A decoração e o estilo em muito lembravam sua própria mansão, até a arquitetura e os jardins!

3º. O excesso de objetos estrangeiros, tantas e tantas coisas orientais expostas em cada canto, não o deixava esquecer o rosto de Lau e Lan Mao _**[1]**_.

4º. Era difícil não pensar em Meirin ao ver os cabelos vermelhos de Luísa, mesmo que a empregada em nada mais se assemelhasse com a antiga atiradora.

5º. O fato de Joana ser indiana não ajudava em nada a esquecer o passado.

6º. A casa tinha 4 gatos!

Era preciso mais motivos para querer sair dali o mais rápido possível?

Quando tudo parecia gritar "lembre-se do seu passado e quem você foi".

Só que Ciel Phantomhive nunca fugiria de uma situação como essa. E se Ciel podia enfrentar anjos e demônios por uma vingança podia muito bem lidar com algumas lembranças.

Já Sebastian parecia completamente neutro e perfeitamente adaptado a nova situação, integrado aos serviços da casa e a rotina e estava sempre com um maldito gato no colo! Sempre junto dos felinos e de Elisandra. Agindo como se não notasse como tudo era estranho e inexplicável ali.

A começar pela própria Elisandra Hargreaves.

Ela era calma demais e muito meiga, muito diferente das mulheres com as quais convivera quando jovem, e parecia que qualquer um poderia manipulá-la. Era impressionante que ela conseguisse manter os negócios do pai com aquele jeito gentil e inocente, como se não houvesse maldade no mundo! Era ilógico demais! Aquela moça, chamada por todos de Liz, em nada se assemelhasse ao tipo de garota que recorreria a um demônio ou a simples palavra vingança. A começar pelo fato dele próprio estar ali. Como uma inocência tão transparente poderia esconder um ódio tão intenso quanto aquele que atraíra Sebastian? Quem aquela moça poderia odiar tanto, ou o que ela tanto poderia desejar, a ponto de ter sua alma consumida por isso? Ciel de forma alguma conseguia ver nela aquela sombra de desespero que preenchera seus olhos e, anos antes, também preenchera os olhos de Alois Trancy.

Aquela garota não tinha como ser uma contratante!

Mas era e Sebastian tinha deixado isso bem claro em palavras que ele não conseguia esquecer. Palavras ásperas que lhe diziam claramente que não entendia porque ele havia pressuposto que mulheres não podiam invocar demônios, que nada havia de errado em Elisandra que ela apenas tinha uma família que queria proteger e para a qual precisava sorrir.

– _O senhor mesmo não se esforçava em alegrar lady Elizabeth para que ela não sofresse ao ver o quanto tinha mudado? – _Sebastian havia lembrado.

Mas, Ciel sabia o quanto a dor o havia mudado e ele não via dor nos olhos azuis que o olhavam sem medo.

Outro detalhe que não gostava na moça.

E eram muitos os detalhes que não o agradavam quando o assunto era Elisandra Hargreaves!

Uma menina com um sorriso idêntico ao de sua mãe. Era tão bela! Excelente cantora e pianista, mas tão ruim de dança quanto ele um dia fora, desastrosa em qualquer trabalho manual. E ele não saia de perto de Sebastian!

Sentia raiva da cumplicidade que parecia haver entre eles, fruto do conhecimento que Sebastian tinha e ele não. Queria saber porque estava ali, mas tudo o que via era uma família feliz, numa casa que parecia invocar lembranças a todo momento e nada que justificasse sua presença na casa.

Lembranças que vinham da casa, da decoração, das pessoas.

Pessoas que pareciam respeitar Elisandra ao extremo e fazer de sua palavra lei, coisa que em nada combinava com seu jeito doce.

Pessoas que despertavam seu interesse, curiosidade e incompreensão.

Ciel se sentia como o empregado no qual havia se transformado, apenas mais um abandonado pela casa, limpando aqui e ali, num serviço sem fim (não importava quantas vezes limpava, a poeira sempre estava de volta!), ajudando Luísa, a _única _empregada da casa. E isso era algo _muito _peculiar. Porque a mansão tinha apenas duas empregadas? Isso não era comum, não quando não se tem um demônio (ou vários) para cuidar de tudo, mesmo que a mansão de Hargreaves fosse menor que a sua, ainda era muito grande para apenas uma pessoa cuidar!

Era tudo tão fora do normal ali! Aquele clima familiar e harmônico não combinava em nada com os dois demônios que agora habitavam a mansão irradiada de luz e plantas e música e pássaros e sorrisos e crianças correndo!

E por mais que tentasse não pensar não conseguia. Em cada cômodo, em cada lugar, em cada espaço, tudo lhe dizia que aquele ambiente não combinava com ele.

As únicas vantagens daquele inferno pessoal? Ali ele não era mais um jardineiro (não que tirar o pó fosse muito melhor do que ficar remexendo a terra e cortando mato) e tinham, ele e Sebastian, quartos próprios. Lado a lado e livre de gatos!

Gatos. Não adiantava, não gostava dos felinos (o que parecia ser recíproco, pois nenhum dos bichanos havia se aproximado dele em momento algum). Odiava vê-los ronronando no colo de Sebastian o tempo todo ou o modo como o mordomo os olhava e os afagava. E odiava mais ainda o sorriso doce que Elisandra dirigia ao mordomo nessas horas, sempre retribuído pelo sorriso que era a marca registrada de Sebastian.

Aquele clima em volta deles...

Era irritante.

Sebastian, que tanto parecia com seu pai, Elisandra, que sentava e sorria como sua mãe. Os olhos deles, que trocavam confidencias que Ciel desconhecia. Um belo quadro na sala de música que irritava o pequeno.

Elisandra, que tinha o mesmo sorriso consumido antes pelo fogo e amava a prima como a uma irmã mais nova. A prima que era tão diferente dela como sua mãe era diferente de sua tia.

Alexandra Gallagher, a garota que sempre era chamada de Al, a única filha de Elaine, irmã mais velha de Alexei, o pai de Elisandra. A "irmã mais nova" que Elisandra adotara desde que ambas passaram a morar juntas, devido ao falecimento dos pais de Alexandra. Alexandra, a moça que, como Madame Red, pouco se importava com o que os outros pensavam e sonhava em ser médica. O oposto de Elisandra: cabelos negros idênticos aos da prima, os mesmos olhos azuis, mas puxados como os de Eliot, a pele mais escura de todos, apesar de ainda ser branca, os lábios sempre pintados de rosa, um corpo muito mais desenvolvido que o da prima, com seios grandes como os de sua tia, mãos longas e finas, sem nunca esconder o que pensava ou queria, amante dos cavalos e do ar livre, completamente independente e chamativa. Sensual e mulher, não inocente e criança, como a loira da casa. Uma bela dama que era completamente indiferente com Ciel e imune ao charme de Sebastian. Uma moça arrogante e forte que possuía os olhos de alguém que faria qualquer coisa por um ser amado. A única naquele casa com olhos frios o suficiente para portar a marca do contrato dos demônios, aquela que menos sabia sobre o novo mordomo e seu pequeno irmão, chegados a pouco mais de um mês.

A moça que ria como sua tia e sabia fazer as mesmas expressões enigmáticas.

A melhor amiga de Elisandra.

A única pessoa que conseguia compreender naquele lugar.

E não era como se houvesse muitas pessoas com as quais conviver e não entender naquela mansão.

Eram poucos.

Uma criança, uma mulher e dois irmãos.

Dois irmãos parecidos demais quando o assunto era deixar Ciel sem saber o que pensar.

Eliot, o irmão mais novo que muito pouco lembrava a irmã, apesar de ser tão belo quanto, e que a amava de forma muito profunda, o menino de olhos puxados e bicolores, como os seus, o garoto de cabelos prata, curtos, com franja longa e meio revoltos, o menino que possuía um olho dourado e outro azul, lábios finos e pele alva, alto e magro, andrógino, com mãos fortes e delicadas, dorminhoco, galante, desligado e esquecido, um rapaz que nunca cumpria seus compromissos, sempre estando completamente atrasado para tudo. O mais novo amante dos doces de Sebastian, o menino que não temia os olhos vermelhos e se portava de forma que muito lembrava os gatos, no modo de andar, se levantar, olhar, desafiar, dormir em qualquer canto. E apesar de nunca tê-lo visto dando uma única ordem era notável o quanto todos o respeitavam, inclusive Alexandra, a única pessoa que parecia causar nele alguma reação além da indiferença amorosa com a qual tratava todos. Era comum ver os dois brigando (sem que ele erguesse a voz) e a morena sempre acatando as palavras do menino mais novo. Aquele cuja única expressão provinha de um sorriso calmo e enigmático que ele dirigia a poucos, um menino que a principio desagradou e muito o jovem demônio que simplesmente não o compreendia.

De fato, ele pouco entendia sobre aquele local e as pessoas que ali habitavam. E não eram poucos os lugares que havia visitado com Sebastian nos últimos anos, não eram poucos os mestres excêntricos que tiveram, mas aquela era a primeira moça, a primeira que contava sobre o demônio a mais alguém, a primeira que parecia almejar a vingança a qualquer custo e ao mesmo tempo não odiar nada nem ninguém. Elisandra Hargreaves era como seu irmão, sempre tendo no rosto uma expressão tranquila e doce, quase indiferente.

Ciel não conseguia acreditar que uma moça como ela ainda não estava comprometida quando toda a sua família já estava (até mesmo o pequeno Francisco de 8 anos já estava quase noivo de uma jovem dama chamada Anne de apenas 4 anos!).

Pelo menos, diferente da irmã, Eliot não ficava grudado em Sebastian a cada minuto!

Odiava ter que ficar trabalhando como um mero empregado enquanto via o _seu _mordomo servindo o tempo todo a uma moça que ele não conseguia compreender. Odiava passar o dia limpando janelas, salas, quartos e tudo mais o irritava. Não importa quanto tempo passe, Ciel não suportava trabalhos domésticos! Pensava seriamente em voltar para casa e deixar Sebastian sozinho, mas sabia que nunca faria isso. Sebastian era _seu _e ele não abriria mão de seu demônio por causa de um pouco de poeira e gatos chatos!

Depois ele era um demônio e como tal não iria se dar por vencido por um pouco de pó. Não era _isso _que faria Ciel Phantomhive fugir com o rabo entre as pernas. Mesmo que agora ele não fosse mais Ciel Phantomhive.

Era nisso que pensava, tentando buscar forças para terminar seus serviços de mais um dia quando entrou na sala externa (uma sala sem duas paredes que dava para o jardim) e viu Eliot jogado em uma das poltronas. Aquele garoto nada tinha de nobre (mas pensando bem, ele não era um nobre, era um burguês!)! Nunca que o antigo Ciel se deitaria nos sofás daquela forma! Os olhos fechados, o cabelos ao vento, as roupas claras que gostava de usar (apesar de ficar muito bem de preto, única cor escura que ele usava com frequência) contrastando com a mobília escura. Eliot sempre parecia ocupar todo o ambiente, assim como Sebastian, mesmo quando estava dormindo. E como ele dormia!

E agora o que fazia? Limpava a sala ou o deixava ali?

– Por que não se senta e conversa comigo, pequeno Ciel? – perguntou Eliot, assustando o jovem demônio que, de repente, se viu preso sob o penetrante olhar do outro.

– Não me chame de pequeno – resmungou irritado. Era por isso que não gostava do outro, era a forma como olhava as pessoas e fazia com que elas acreditassem nele, era a expressão que nunca mudava, era o fato de ele olhar para Ciel da mesma forma que olhava para todos, como se o fato de ele ser um demônio com o dobro de sua idade não passasse de um detalhe. Era porque ele lhe chamava de pequeno.

– Ok, ok, me desculpe – e o sorriso dele nada expressava além de calma e fingida alegria – Se eu retirar o pequeno você se senta?

– Me desculpe, mas estou aqui para limpar a sala não para conversar com o senhor.

– Esqueça esses pequenos detalhes, sente-se. Aproveite o dia, está tão bonito! Ou você não gosta de sol e céu azul? – perguntou o jovem ainda atirado no sofá, os pés cobertos apenas por meias sob o estofado (uma falta completa de educação!), o rosto agora apoiado na mão de dedos longos. Mãos que lembravam as de seu pai.

– É uma ordem?

– Não, de forma alguma. Apenas uma sugestão.

Ciel olhou desconfiado. Sebastian não tinha dito como devia agir nesses momentos. O que ele faria? Provavelmente o que era pedido. Suspirou e se aproximou, sentando-se numa cadeira – Sobre o que gostaria de conversar?

– Hum... não pensei muito nisso... qualquer coisa. Sobre o que você gostaria de conversar?

Esse cara era retardado?

Ciel já estava prestes a responder que se era para isso que ele o estava impedindo de trabalhar então era melhor...

– O que está achando daqui? Liz me disse que vocês conhecem a Inglaterra então não deve ser uma surpresa tão grande, mas... É um lugar bonito, não?

– Gosto da Inglaterra.

– Sempre foi assim, simples e direto?

– Sim.

– Por que vocês, demônios, perdem seu tempo em ajudar humanos a conquistar algo que desejam? Não é bem o que aprendemos sobre vocês – perguntou Eliot de forma simples, mas Ciel era inteligente demais para cair na armadilha.

– Puro tédio – respondeu com um dar de ombros.

– E nada ganham com isso?

"Sim, ganhamos. Mas isso é algo que você não deve saber" pensou o ex-conde, sua mente trabalhando rápido atrás de uma resposta convincente, algo que anulasse as dúvidas do jovem a sua frente sem ser exatamente uma mentira – Não, não estou ganhando absolutamente nada com isso.

Olhos bicolores fixos nos olhos azuis que mudavam para o vermelho amarronzado. Não havia mentira alguma ali e Eliot sabia disso. _Ciel_ nada ganharia com isso. Dessa vez.

Um rapaz desconfiado e inteligente, que sabia como manipular. Um rapaz que... lembrava ele mesmo... sempre distante de todos, inteligente e capaz de manipular os outros, determinado. O Ciel que fogo e a dor criaram.

Sim, ele não tinha medo de demônios, fantasmas, anjos ou shinigames, ele apenas seguia em frente para obter o que desejava. Ele sabia manipular. Sempre com a mesma expressão ocultando seus pensamentos.

Era por isso que não gostava dele. Mesmo que no geral fossem tão diferentes, era impossível não ver um pouco de si mesmo no rapaz a sua frente.

– Com sua licença, mas de voltar ao trabalho por agora. Tem mais alguma pergunta, senhor?

– Desculpe, desculpe, não queria te atrapalhar. Por que então não conversamos depois? Quando estiver livre. Acho que não tem tido muito o que fazer a noite, sendo que seu irmão está sempre ocupado com Liz, não? – mas aquele sorriso era com certeza parecido com o de Sebastian. E como podia um rapaz não ter problema em ver a irmão junto de um homem tanto tempo?

– Pode ser.

E dito isso Ciel saiu mesmo sabendo que era uma tremenda falta de educação, mas muito melhor do que deixar sua raiva transbordar ali. Por que qualquer menção ao fato de Sebastian estar sempre junto a Elisandra o irritava tanto? Por que todos pareciam não se importar com coisas obvias naquele lugar? Simplesmente não entendia ninguém mais que residia naquela casa maluca. Queria voltar para casa. Queria mandar as lembranças embora!

Estava irritado e caminhando sem prestar muita atenção quando viu algo que o imobilizou. E Ciel ainda permaneceu alguns minutos imóveis, vendo mais uma vez a cena que mais odiava no presente. Elisandra e Sebastian, o _seu_ Sebastian, conversando na sala de música. Sozinhos. Sebastian tinha nos braços um dos gatos da casa, uma siamesa muito linda chamada Cindy, uma gata de gênio forte e carinhosa que não gostava nada de Ciel, mas parecia adorar Sebastian. E toda a cena, toda a intimidade que ela transmitia, os sorrisos de ambos, enfureceu o pequeno demônio. Cena maldita que parecia se repetir a toda hora. Só que fúria era um sentimento com o qual Ciel ainda não sabia lidar e seus poderes ainda descontrolados apagaram velas e bateram janelas escurecendo o ambiente antes tão claro. Raiva que foi intensificada pelo sorriso maldoso que viu nos lábios de Sebastian ao vê-lo ali, ao perceber sua raiva, ao não ligar a mínima e continuar acariciando a gata que parecia se sentir muito segura nos braços do mordomo, segura a ponto de não ligar para a escuridão que envolvia o lugar e afastava os outros três. Escuridão que não afetou Elisandra que apenas continuou sorrindo para Sebastian e tocando uma irritante música feliz ao piano.

E Ciel saiu da casa, batendo as portas sem dar ouvidos a ninguém, querendo fugir das cenas que ficavam cada vez mais comuns e que ele tanto odiava. Fugir do passado que a casa parecia querer resgatar e da maldita loira que parecia querer atentar a sua paz de espirito a cada minuto. Estava irado com Sebastian e queria vê-lo preocupado com seu sumiço, mesmo que algo lá no fundo lhe dissesse que ele nem perceberia (ou nem ligaria) para seu rompente e continuaria do lado da irritante mestra que o fazia sorrir docemente.

Odiava Londres e odiava seus últimos dias!

Que se danasse Sebastian e o maldito contrato, que se danassem seus modos educados, ele não era mais ninguém além de um maldito empregado. Ele não precisava mais ser educado, fino e responsável. Que se danasse o serviço e as ordens de Luísa! Ele ia sair e respirar ar puro e que todos se danassem, principalmente o maldito demônio!

Nada, nada poderia ser pior do que ficar naquela casa naquele momento.

Ah, como estava enganado.

**Continua...**

**Junho/2011**

_**Notas: **__**[1]**___**- **_O nome dos personagens antigos. Aqui me vi num pequeno problema quanto às diversas grafias deles (Lau, Rau, Ramao, Lau Mao, Rao Mao, Meirin, Mei Rin, Meilin etc). Então optei por Lau e Lau Mao, assim como Meirin. Será que acertei?_

_**N/A:**__ Ufa, nem acredito que consegui terminar esse capítulo! Estou tão atarefada e escrevendo tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo que eu nem percebi que já estávamos no fim do mês e eu nem tinha começado a escrever Kuroshitsuji III! No fim escrevi esse capítulo na segunda, de uma vez só e só consegui revisar hoje, antes de postar. Será que ficou bom? Eu queria algo que mostrasse o ciúmes de Ciel, alternando com suas lembranças e os Hargreaves, o que foi bem difícil e eu fiquei com medo de ter ficado meio maçante. Acho que exagerei e criei uma família muito complexa. Talvez devesse ter seguido a ideia inicial e mostrado quase nada dos Hargreaves, focando apenas nos personagens do passado... Falando em personagens do passado, finalmente eles voltam a cena e o primeiro já retorna a partir do próximo capítulo. Quem adivinha quem será?_

_Será que consigo o próximo capítulo para ainda esse mês? Já o estruturei e como finalmente cheguei no que havia planejado desde o cap 2 acho que agora vai fluir tudo mais rápido, tanto a escrita como a história, que até que enfim saiu da fase enrolação. Só não prometo nada porque vcs sabem como é mês de provas ^^" _

_**Agradecimentos: **__A todos que vem acompanhando a fic! Valeu mesmo! E um obrigada especial aqueles que se dispuseram a perder uns minutinhos e me mandar seus comentários: Mary Sumeragi, SuperAnnIsa, Nyx Breeze e Mandiii-chan! A todas vcs muito obrigada mesmo! Eu amo reviews!_

_**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixem uma review, não custa nada e faz um bem enorme, acredite!**_


	8. Sorriso infeliz

_**No capítulo passado: **__Ciel não gosta de Elisandra, nem consegue entender aqueles com quem convive agora. Sente muito ciúmes e relembra o passado em cada gesto ou coisa. Tentando fugir desses sentimentos, Ciel resolve sair sozinho por Londres. _

**Kuroshitsuji III**

Humanos são mais parecidos com os demônios do que pensam.

Humanos mentem com gestos simples, no dia a dia, mentem ocultos por símbolos de prazer, mentem por prazer. Excelentes mentirosos.

Humanos são egoístas. São egocêntricos, são cruéis.

Humanos escondem a dor e a raiva com belos sorrisos.

Falsa felicidade, falsa afeição.

E atrás de falsos sorrisos, demônios se escondem.

Sorrisos falsos, sorrisos antinaturais, sorrisos que atraem seres não naturais, sorrisos mentirosos que camuflam a dor e a angustia de tal forma que nem mesmo os próximos parecem notar.

Demônios amam essas hipocrisias humanas, essas antíteses, contrariedades, inverdades, se alimentavam delas como as abelhas do mel.

Mas porque, depois de tantos anos de existência, Sebastian agora via no reflexo de seu sorriso o mesmo que vira nos sorrisos falsos dos quais se alimentara tantas vezes no passado e agora o fazia de novo?

Seriam, na verdade, os demônios mais parecidos com os humanos do que imaginam?

**Cap 8 – Sorriso infeliz**

Era um fato, Ciel estava pior dessa vez do que em qualquer outra. Não era como se Elisandra fosse a primeira a despertar o ciúmes do garoto, Derick, Harry, Abel e outros também o fizeram. Ciel tinha grandes problemas em aceitar a atenção que Sebastian dispensava a seus novos e temporários mestres. No entanto, mesmo sabendo desde o início que Ciel não gostaria da jovem Hargreaves, Sebastian nunca imaginara que a antipatia que o jovem demônio sentia fosse tão forte!

O que fazer?

Havia visto o jovem no corredor, olhando-os como sempre olhava, seus olhos faiscando em vermelho vivo, o ambiente ao seu redor sendo afetado pelos poderes sem controle do outro. Percebia nos maus modos do mestre o quanto ele estava irritado e sentia como o ambiente parecia estar lhe afetando. Seriam lembranças do passado? Seria apenas ciúmes? E o que ele poderia fazer?

Não sabia.

Talvez devesse conversar com ele a respeito.

– Algum problema, Sebastian? – perguntou Elisandra, sem parar de tocar.

– Nenhum, my lady. Contudo, acho melhor preparar o chá agora que as visitas chegaram, fora o fato de não ser apropriado que eu esteja aqui com a senhora – respondeu o mordomo demônio levantando, deixando a bela gata que tinha no colo no sofá que ocupava e se dirigindo a cozinha, a fim de começar a trabalhar de uma vez.

Elisandra era mesmo uma moça enigmática e misteriosa, que parecia desejar mais sua companhia do que seus serviços (e ninguém parecia ver algo de errado nisso, ninguém fora Ciel). Uma moça meiga demais para emanar tanta autoridade. Talvez fosse isso o que mais o impressionava quando o assunto era a moça: sua extrema autoridade em nada combinava com seu jeito doce. Não era algo que viera com a dor que a fizera chamá-lo, não, era muito mais antigo. Elisandra era um poço de contradições: meiga, dócil, delicada, amorosa, pura, mas também forte, decidida e manipuladora. Era impressionante como ela gerenciava os negócios da família e manipulava a todos sem que eles percebessem. Como ela fazia com que todos não vissem um lado que ela deixava tão a mostra? Que ela não fazia o mínimo esforço para esconder? Sebastian tinha suas suspeitas. E a principal era: Alexandra. Era mais do que óbvio que as duas primas eram amigas e opostos completos. As pessoas mantinham a guarda alta perto de Alexandra, que era forte e muito decidida, aquela que eles julgavam que poderia vir a manipular quem quisesse se assim desejasse. Ledo engano. Era Alexandra a mais manipulada ali, a mais fraca, a mais cega perante tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Cega por causa do amor que sentia por todos ali, cega porque não queria ver.

Tão próxima era dos irmãos Hargreaves que não havia outra razão para que nunca tivesse percebido o quanto Elisandra estava ferida. Mas não via o sangue que escorria e manchava a pureza da jovem que ela amava como a uma irmã. Alexandra estava presa demais ao seu mundo feliz para enxergar a dor que maculava aquela casa. Não por maldade, apenas porque não tinha forças suficientes para lidar com essa nova realidade. Humanos, tão fracos em suas vidas monótonas.

E eles ainda maldiziam os demônios, que por sua fome, acabavam com o tedio das vias sem graça de humanos sem valor.

Encaminhou-se a cozinha onde Joana, a cozinheira, já se encontrava fazendo o jantar. Cumprimentou-a sorrindo, sentindo no âmago aquele prazer maldoso por ver a moça enrubescer como uma menina. E ela já tinha passado dos 30! Tão fraca em sua bondade que nada mais era do que pura falta de inteligência, tão ingênua e despossuída de conhecimento sobre os males do mundo, uma pureza ingênua de uma moça que nunca se casou, que nunca beijou, que nunca sentiu o calor de um homem e tudo o que conhecia era o mundo que a cercava, aquela cozinha ampla e aquecida, mas deserta do calor humano.

E ela corava ao ver o sorriso do demônio masculino, único em seu mundo que lhe dignava um segundo olhar. Mas tão presa em sua vida medíocre estava que não percebia tais detalhes.

Humanos...

Fracos em sua vulnerabilidade, presos em suas mentes pequenas e de crenças frágeis, mas firmes em suas convicções sem sentido. Tão contraditórios, tão facilmente manipuláveis, criaturas perdidas em suas próprias existências. Nesse ponto não eram tão diferentes dos demônios. _E ele devia se concentrar no bolo que fazia e não em pensamentos desnecessários. _Mas os demônios podiam dar um sentido a suas vidas, mover-se em sua eternidade guiados por seus desejos (sendo a fome o mais forte e comum deles). _E o chocolate espalhava-se sobre os morangos do bolo quase pronto_. Demônios podiam mudar suas rotinas quando queriam. _O chocolate que escorria sem controle pela massa macia_. E os humanos estavam presos as suas insignificantes rotinas, sem direito, vontade ou forças. _O líquido escuro que Ciel tanta amara no passado traçando em sua mente um paralelo com sua própria realidade_. Humanos presos a vidas vazias e sem sentido, possuidores de almas que davam sentido as vidas vazias e solitárias dos demônios. _A calda escura e doce que era derramada a fim de seguir um caminho planejado, mas fugia a seu destino e espalhava-se como que por vontade própria, traçando seu próprio caminho_. Humanos, capazes de amar e de se sacrificar por um sentimento tão sem sentido. _Chocolate amargo, crocante, doce, ao leite, tantos tipos, cada gosto, para um tipo de vida_. Era uma sorte que os demônios não conhecessem tais sentimentos. _Chocolate quente, frio, em diversas formas, mas sempre chocolate_. Era uma anomalia que fossem afetados por eles. _Chocolate que escorria como por vontade própria_. No passado, no seu passado, por tanto tempo que nem sabia calcular, se guiara apenas pela fome. _E os dedos enluvados cortavam o caminho que o doce fazia, moldando-o a sua vontade_. E então encontrou um jovem que lhe fez desejar ver o desenrolar de fatos que não deviam lhe importar. _Tentando fazer que o doce derretido o obedecesse_. Mas aquele jovem era sua refeição. _Mas o teimoso líquido marrom parecia não se importar com a vontade do demônio, e continuava a escorrer_. Não devia ser assim. _Não era para ser assim_. Humanos deviam ser humanos, demônios deviam ser demônios. _Aquilo nada mais era do que um doce sem vontade própria_. Demônios deviam ser frios, insensíveis, calculistas, sádicos, cruéis, vorazes. _Bastava que inclinasse um pouco o prato e ele deveria obedecer a sua vontade_. Mas Hannah era um demônio. _Ali,_ _era sua vontade que prevaleceria_. Um demônio que serviu um humano por amor. _Aquilo não era natural e nem certo_. Um demônio que morreu por amor. _Não era algo que acontecia_. Um demônio com defeito que ferrara a sua vida perfeita de demônio insensível. _Nada mais era do que um doce feito por meio de uma fruta não doce_, _não devia ter tanto poder_. Mas ele era um demônio puro e não cairia no mesmo erro. _Se achava que por sua vontade acabaria com o designer que criara para seu bolo estava muito enganado_. Ele não se importava com Ciel. _As coisas seriam como ele queria_. Ele não ligava a mínima para Ciel. _Essa era sua vontade_. E ele definitivamente não estava pensando, não estava dirigindo um único pensamento a possiblidade de sair atrás do pequeno. _Bastava um pequeno esforço para isso_. Ciel era um demônio agora e nunca fora um humano fraco, então porque ele estava preocupado com o que poderia acontecer ao rapaz que se encontrava sozinho na cidade de seu passado, a mercê de suas lembranças humanas? _Sim, um pequeno esforço e..._

Malditos pensamentos e metáforas sem sentido.

Maldita sensação de humanidade.

Maldito... tantas e tantas coisas.

Limpou com cuidado o chocolate que se acumulava na borda do bolo, evitando a sujeira, o descontrole, a imperfeição. Ele era um demônio mordomo perfeito, ele não cometia falhas, não mais. E a perfeição estava em agora servia humanos em seu chá da tarde como se fosse um deles. Em servir um bolo teimoso que agora era o que _ele_ queria que fosse. Às vezes, sentia que sua existência era mesmo sem sentido. Tão sem sentido como o gosto que os jovens que ocupavam a sala sentiam por aquele doce que ele trazia.

Humanos...

Contudo havia aí uma igualdade entre eles, humanos e demônios: ambos sempre prezavam a boa alimentação e sempre que podiam a exigiam. Então não podiam aqueles que ocupavam a sala lhe julgarem por desejar a boa comida que era a alma da jovem loira ao piano que lhe sorria com intimidade.

Tal comportamento normalmente seria amplamente mal visto, mas aqueles que ocupavam a sala não pareciam se importar com o fato da moça demonstrar publicamente tanta intimidade com um homem que era apenas o seu mordomo (e há tão pouco tempo!). Eram, no fim, os Radcliffe tão semelhantes aos Hargreaves como ele presumira ao conhecer os dois irmãos que visitavam a família com mais frequência do que o usual. Os Radcliffe eram primos distantes dos Hargreaves e também eram uma família pequena, composta pelo pai ausente e os dois filhos, Carlishe, de 17 anos, e Klein, de 15. Klein era o melhor amigo de Eliot, possuía o mesmo cabelo negro do irmão, assim como a mesma voz e os mesmo olhos azuis cobalto, e não parecia se incomodar com o fato de estar sendo recebido pelo amigo ainda trajando vestes simples e casuais, completamente improprias para receber em casa a visita que fosse, improprias até mesmo para sentar a mesa com o pai (o que não era problema, haja visto que ele não voltava para casa há mais de quatro anos!). E humanos eram tão fracos em suas mentiras, nas mentiras que contavam para justificar seus atos falhos e tão óbvios em seus sentimentos! Como era possível que ninguém ali notasse o que realmente acontecia naquela sala, ocupada por cinco jovens que estavam com seus destinos tão entrelaçados e que mal pareciam ter consciência disso?

Entretanto, aquela era uma verdade que todos preferiam fechar os olhos a ver. Todos pareciam querer acreditar na mentira criada por seus corações: que os dois irmãos frequentavam tanto a casa apenas porque Carlishe achava de sua responsabilidade ajudar Elisandra na administração dos negócios familiares (quando na verdade ele nunca fizera nada além de concordar com tudo que a jovem decidia) e que ele estava ali para ver a noiva, Alexandra Gallagher, a jovem que o amava e que visivelmente não era correspondida.

Humanos, tão presos em suas fracas mentiras, tão desejosos de torná-las verdadeiras enquanto o que mais querem é jogar tudo para o espaço e buscar a própria felicidade. Felicidade que desconhecem, pois tem uma tremenda dificuldade em percebê-la. Uma grande habilidade deles: a de nunca estarem felizes e satisfeitos com o que possuem, de parecerem permanentemente cegos a pequenos fatos do dia a dia, de desconhecerem o que realmente precisam. E tantas outras coisas com as quais não ia se preocupar no momento, nem nunca. Era perda de tempo.

Apenas um antigo humano lhe interessava verdadeiramente e isso pelo trabalho que ele lhe dava e por nenhum outro motivo. Já fazia um bom tempo que Ciel desaparecera e isso estava incomodando mais a Sebastian do que o demônio queria admitir.

Aproveitou a chegada do insistente padre que visitava a família semanalmente e saiu da casa. Não gostava da figura que sempre dizia "não deveria se fartar no pecado da gula, Elisandra", "nunca deveria deixar seus aposentos vestido desse modo, Eliot", "não deveria prender os cabelos de tal forma, Alexandra" e tantos outros palpites que iam desde a música favorita de Elisandra a cor do tapete da sala de música, aquele que agia como se tivesse ali algum poder, que opinava demais e se achava demais, mesmo sendo de menos, e tantos outras coisas que irritavam a moça e o demônio que por sorte o padre não conhecia.

Homem inútil e velho (ok, não tão velho, devia ter no máximo uns 40 anos) que se achava e que se alojava na mansão achando-se bem quisto quando era evidente que ninguém ali o aceitava. Uma verdade que Eliot deixava muito clara a todos, olhando sempre o homem com desdém, se recusando a cumprimentá-lo e ignorando seus comentários sem nem sequer disfarçar. Entretanto, isso não era surpresa e não era Eliot dotado de extrema percepção (apesar de ser mais esperto do que era aconselhável).

Era quase interessante o modo como odiavam a figura, mesmo sem saber o quanto ela ajudara a tornar o tão amado sorriso de Elisandra um eterno sorriso infeliz, infelicidade que ninguém fora seu irmão parecia notar.

Um sorriso infeliz que poucos se preocupavam em ver.

Mas não era seu trabalho mudar isso, seu trabalho era substituir a raiva e a tristeza pela paixão da vingança cumprida, era terminar de corromper aquela alma tão ferida. Isso e achar o pequeno demônio que desaparecera. De novo. Era um fato, Ciel adorava lhe dar problemas.

Saiu da casa sem que ninguém percebesse. O símbolo do antigo contrato que selara com o jovem inglês tantos anos antes ainda cumpria sua missão de uni-los, não lhes permitindo a distancia, guiando o demônio para perto de Ciel quando um destes assim desejava, intuindo o demônio e sempre o levando para onde o jovem se escondia. Vantagem e desvantagem que permitia que Sebastian seguisse os passos de Ciel em direção a Londres, lhe permitia saber que direção tomar e de tal forma encontrar aquela criança crescida demais.

Mas, mesmo que não tivesse a marca da maldição que os unia para indicar-lhe o caminho, Sebastian saberia para onde ir, ele o teria achado. E não apenas porque o conhecia demais.

Os anos haviam sido quase gentis com Ciel, arrastando-se, a lentidão de seu crescimento não o deixando notar imediatamente a beleza que o menino despertava aos poucos. Ciel ainda não tinha plena noção de como chamava a atenção e os olhares alheios, não percebia os olhos dos outros a segui-lo, nem mesmo o número de damas que se arriscavam a uma segunda olhada. Era fácil para o demônio mais velho ouvir perfeitamente os sussurros dessas sobre o jovem, era tão fácil que chegava quase a ser irritante!

Talvez por isso mesmo Sebastian não percebia os olhares que dirigiam a sua própria pessoa. Ou era porque simplesmente os ignorava? Como o demônio que era estava acostumado a encantar os outros, a fascinar e sentimentos de desejo e cobiça não lhe eram novidade. Não que no geral Sebastian não notasse o que os olhares que lhe dirigiam expressavam, apenas se tornava, ano a ano, mais distraído a respeito desses detalhes. Andou sem rumo por cerca de uma hora até seus pés lhe levarem até aquele que procurava. Sabia que poderia ter chegado ali mais rápido se fizesse um uso mais intenso de seus poderes, mas no fundo, Sebastian queria esse tempo para pensar, para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, para saber o que dizer e como agir. Tempo que antes não era necessário e a cada dia se tornava mais indispensável.

Mesmo assim, não foi tão fácil localizar o pequeno na zona mais comercial de Londres, parecia que nas últimas décadas o centro havia se expandido ainda mais! Se antes ele já era cheio agora possuía trechos pouco transitáveis e por um momento Sebastian duvidou que encontraria ali o jovem demônio, pois este continuava tão avesso a multidões como fora quando humano. A diferença era que se antes o rapaz podia se dar ao luxo de preferir a solidão e ficar sempre em sua companhia o jovem de agora fora obrigado a se acostumar a presença das pessoas. Ciel não era mais um conde, era um empregado, fino demais, distinto demais e por isso mesmo altamente visível entre tantas pessoas, mas ainda assim um empregado, um serviçal que se acostumara a lugares cheios e a perda de seus antigos privilégios. Porque havia sido àquele lugar, em especial, que atraíra o jovem que andava como se estivesse sem rumo? Seriam saudades? Ele havia chegado ali andando e ali ficara. O que via? Esperava ocultar-se no meio de tantas pessoas? Se fosse isso então essa era a prova perfeita de que Ciel realmente não tinha consciência de sua aparência, provavelmente ainda se achava o adolescente desengonçado que fora por tanto tempo. Mas que não era mais. O vento forte do entardecer balançava seus cabelos de forma suave e seu olhar meio perdido, somado a seu ar distante, era mais do que suficiente para destacá-lo.

Sebastian não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir na direção de seu eterno e problemático mestre.

Estava quase do seu lado quando percebeu a aproximação da distraída mulher, tão compenetrava estava em olhar o que estava ao seu redor que não percebeu aquele que estava a seu lado, sendo inevitável que esbarrasse com força no jovem demônio igualmente distraído.

– Desculpe – os dois disseram em uníssono e Sebastian mexeu-se tão rápido quanto seu poder demoníaco permitia, escondendo-se no segundo seguinte, impedindo assim, que fosse visto pelos dois jovens que agora erguiam os olhos um para o outro.

– Sinto muito, de verdade, não estava prestando atenção – disse a mulher, não muitos anos mais velha do que Ciel (na verdade, ela tinha a mesma idade de Ciel, só que ela aparentava essa idade e Ciel ainda tinha as feições de um garoto que bem podia ser seu filho), erguendo o rosto e encontrando os olhos azuis do ex-conde. Olhos azuis que se fixaram nos intensos olhos verdes da condessa de Austen.

E mais uma vez (e isso estava ficando repetitivo demais!), diante de mais essa peça do destino, Sebastian teve vontade de suspirar, um gesto que havia se repetido mais nas últimas duas décadas do que em toda a sua existência.

Novo fato constatado: Ciel atraia problemas como um imã atraia metal!

– Não tem problema. A senhora está bem? – perguntou educadamente o jovem demônio, afastando-se um pouco da jovem nobre vestida em um rico vestido azul, uma jovem de cabelos loiros, cumpridos e enrolados.

Contudo, ela não respondeu, ainda olhando fixamente o jovem moreno.

Era uma jovem mulher bonita, de feições maduras, olhos grandes, corpo proporcional e esbelto, postura altiva, elegante até mesmo quando visivelmente desconcertada ou surpresa, tudo nela parecia decidido a esconder os traços de uma menina que na infância fora fissurada por coisas fofas, altamente sorridente, constantemente feliz, tolamente otimista e dona de uma voz irritante! Uma mulher totalmente diferente daquela que fora quando criança.

– Senhora? – o ex-conde perguntou, estranhando a palidez da jovem senhora.

Era óbvio para Sebastian que Ciel não reconhecera de imediato que aquela a sua frente era a prima que no passado também havia sido sua noiva. O garoto estava distraído, muito mais do que o aconselhável, e, numa cena mais clichê impossível, ambos haviam se esbarrado.

Fato que teimava em se comprovar o tempo todo. Ciel arranjava problemas com mais facilidade do que era seqüestrado, tendo um talento natural para ambos!

Longos segundos passados nos quais suas mentes traçavam os paralelos necessários para o reconhecimento.

– Ciel? – a jovem senhora sussurrou, claramente descrente. Branca como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

Segundos de tensão que fizeram mal ao coração do demônio oculto, esperando apreensivo a reação do jovem estático, que continuou imóvel mais um tempo, claramente chocado com aquele encontro.

Lógico que eles sabiam que voltar após tão poucos anos traria riscos, lógico que tinham pensado na possibilidade de um retorno ao passado, mas era fato que esperavam que isso não acontecesse, muito menos tão rápido!

Depois, Elizabeth era a que mais poderia reconhecer o jovem demônio e era aquela que mais sofreria com isso. Estaria Ciel pronto para lidar com mais essa dor que despertaria na jovem? Ela era a mais humana, a mais inocente, a que menos sabia e aquela que menos conseguiria lidar com a realidade de seu antigo noivo.

Mas, ao contrário do que se esperaria, Sebastian não avançou, não saiu de seu esconderijo improvisado. Ficou imóvel, esperando. Afinal, Ciel muito havia mudado nos últimos anos, mas não o suficiente para que ele pudesse, racionalmente, ser o antigo Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive deveria ter agora quase 34 anos e o Ciel que estava agora a sua frente tinha não mais do que 17 anos. E esse era o trunfo deles. Trunfo que não poderia ser mantido se Sebastian aparecesse exatamente igual ao Sebastian que há quase 21 anos servira e sumira junto do jovem conde que fora seu noivo. A presença do mordomo seria a confirmação de que algo muito estranho tinha acontecido no passado e Sebastian não daria essa confirmação.

– Desculpe-me, senhora, o que disse? – o mordomo ouviu o jovem demônio perguntar quebrando o silêncio e a imobilidade que se instalara entre os dois naqueles poucos segundos.

E pelo visto, Ciel também não.

Elizabeth, como que acordando de um sonho, piscou e balançou a cabeça levemente, para então dizer, sem sorrir, que o jovem apenas a lembrara de alguém que no passado fora muito importante para ela.

– Entendo. A senhora está bem? – perguntou o primo, preocupado, ao ver as lágrimas que se acumulavam nos olhos verdes.

– Desculpe – ela disse, ainda sem sorrir – São só lembranças. Lembranças antigas, mas que machucam. Eu olho para você, e parece que o estou vendo. São incrivelmente parecidos. É como se o estivesse vendo adolescente.

– Somos assim tão parecidos? – perguntou o jovem demônio, dissimuladamente, fingindo interesse, afastando com sua curiosidade qualquer chance da jovem o reconhecer. E isso era inteligente, pois se agisse como era o seu habitual apenas mais desconfianças traria, mas se agisse diferente... Sebastian sorriu, Ciel ao menos era um garoto inteligente. Ele deveria saber lidar com a situação, por mais difícil e dolorosa que esta fosse. Sim, Ciel era um mestre de quem podia se orgulhar e ao menos isso era uma vantagem.

– Idênticos. Fico pensando... se ele tivesse chegado a sua idade, com certeza seria igualzinho a você. Quantos anos têm? – perguntou a jovem loira, na voz a curiosidade, o interesse e a confiança. Aquela garota definitivamente nunca soubera desconfiar das coisas, poderia se dizer que ela era a mesma de antes, se não fosse um pequeno detalhe... E era em busca desse detalhe que Ciel parecia estar, a julgar pelo modo como o rapaz a analisava, procurando algo nela que lhe faltava, mas que ele claramente não identificara.

– Tenho 16 anos, senhora.

– E qual seu nome?

– Cain. Cain Annafellows.

– Muito prazer, Cain. Sou Elizabeth de Austen.

– É um prazer conhecê-la, minha senhora – disse Ciel, beijando a mão da prima com elegância. Nobre, mesmo que suas roupas não atestassem o fato.

– O prazer... é meu... – gaguejou a condessa. E Sebastian quase podia ver seu cérebro humano trabalhando, fazendo ligações que não eram prudentes.

Mas aquela era Elizabeth e não era como se a jovem fosse dotada de enorme inteligência. Em especial se comparada com o primo.

Esperou que Ciel arranjasse uma desculpa e saísse logo dali, no entanto começava a notar que o jovem demônio não parecia ter alguma pressa. Fato que se confirmou quando este aceitou o convite da antiga moça para um chá.

Sebastian suspirou fundo, indignado. Isso era imprudência e ser imprudente não era típico de Ciel. Mas Elizabeth tinha o dom de fazer Ciel não agir como era seu costume. E ele nunca tentara esconder o quanto gostava da prima, era visível para quem quisesse ver que ele não apreciava a mania da noiva de redecorar sua casa e seu guarda-roupa o que não significasse que ele não gostasse dela e não fizesse tudo para lhe agradar.

E isso Sebastian nunca entendeu no jovem conde. Porque ele tratava tão bem aquela garota, porque ele fazia tudo por ela? Seria seu orgulho? O fato de ser seu noivo que o fazia tentar agradá-la o tempo todo? A se arriscar por ela? Por que ele sempre tentara manter em seu rosto um sorriso? Por que fazia tanto por uma garota que visivelmente não estava a sua altura? Nunca se dera ao trabalho de imaginar os dois numa relação, sabia que devoraria o garoto antes disso e, pensando tantos anos depois, não imaginava como duas personalidades tão postas pudessem se manter juntas numa união estável e feliz.

Era mais do que óbvio que Elizabeth amava Ciel, ela nunca escondera tão fato, sempre o demonstrara aos quatro ventos. Mas poderia ela fazê-lo feliz? Ela bem que se esforçava, mas poderia de fato? Talvez sim, se este ainda fosse o antigo Ciel, o garoto mimado e rigidamente educado que não conhecia as maldades do mundo, nem dos homens. Mas aquele Ciel que o invocara não poderia ser feliz com a garota, mesmo que obviamente tentasse fazê-la feliz.

No entanto, Sebastian, nunca dera a garota e a relação dela com o noivo um segundo olhar, nunca antes se preocupara em saber o que ele sentia por ela e agora, anos depois percebia que nunca soubera, nunca quisera saber ou se preocupara com isso, se Ciel realmente amava Lizzie. E que amor era esse. Que ele a amara era de fácil percepção, mas ela a amava como? Como prima? Como amiga? Como alguém importante e querida? Como amara sua tia? Ou ele a amara como noiva? Como mulher? Como, depois de tantos anos, ele não sabia essa simples resposta? E porque agora, tantos anos depois, ele se questionava e queria tanto saber o que Ciel sentira pela dama que estava a sua frente?

Nos últimos 20 anos, nenhuma vez Sebastian pensara em Elizabeth Middleford. E pensando agora, a moça ter se casado era no mínimo uma surpresa! Conhecendo a garota e o amor óbvio que ela nutria pelo noivo (coisa rara nessas sociedades de casamentos arranjados) era de imaginar que ela escolhesse ser fiel a sua memória ou até mesmo esperar a sua volta. Morrer de tristeza, tornar-se freira, recusar-se a casar com outro, eram algumas das saídas exaltadas no século anterior para jovens apaixonadas expostas a esse tipo de situação. Sim, esse era o esperado. Teria a garota se esquecido de Ciel? Então porque seus olhos o encaravam com tanto brilho? Por que havia se casado logo após sua partida? (Sebastian a ouvira contando para Ciel que seu filho mais velho tinha a idade dele) E se o havia esquecido por que havia dado o nome de seu caçula de Ciel? (poderia ser mais previsível? O que pensava seu marido disso? O que sentira Ciel diante da informação?) Se ainda o amava porque aceitara se tornar a mulher do conde de Austen e mãe de seus três filhos? Se não o amava mais por que demonstrara tanto interesse em saber sobre aquele rapaz que lhe lembrava tanto o primo (ouvira quando a jovem senhora lhe perguntara com o que trabalhava, com quem morava, e onde tinha família, pois ouvira toda a conversa de ambos (chatíssima, por sinal!)) Teria sido o sumiço do noivo que a tornara aquela mulher triste, magoada e deprimida?

– Desde quando está aí?

Sebastian não respondeu a pergunta direta do mestre, limitando-se a desencostar-se da parede, sem deixar de sorrir para o garoto a sua frente, deixando seus questionamentos para mais tarde. Claro que percebera seus passos, sua aproximação, seu cheiro. Sentia-o da mesma forma que sentia sua hesitação.

– Parece que esse encontro não lhe fez bem, bocchan.

– Por que diz isso? – perguntou o demônio mais novo com falso interesse. E agora eles não estavam mais frente a frente. Os passos sincronizados de ambos soando no piso frio enquanto voltavam para casa.

– Está arrependido?

– Do quê?

– De ter partido? De ter voltado?

E Ciel pareceu ponderar a última pergunta. Sabiam dos riscos que corriam, mas saber não significava que ele estava preparado para tal momento, nem para um encontro com alguém _tão _íntimo.

– Não.

– Não?

– Eu não me arrependo das minhas ações.

O velho garoto de sempre.

– E como foi conhecer a ex-futura senhora Phantomhive e agora senhora Austen? – perguntou o demônio, sorrindo diante do surpreso olhar do rapaz, surpreso por sua audácia. Mas quer saber? Dane-se! Eram quase 25 anos de convivência e mesmo que fossem ambos humanos, um empregado tão antigo tem direito a ser um pouco impertinente vez ou outra.

– Acho q... bom – ele responde para surpresa do moreno. Normalmente Ciel não se daria ao trabalho de responder uma pergunta como essa e sua reação receptiva confundiu o mais velho por alguns segundos.

– Nostálgico? – ele arriscou, agindo do modo que julgava mais apropriado para a situação atual.

– Também. Mas bom porque... ela seguiu em frente. Algumas vezes duvidei que o faria.

Sim. Como sabia, como relembrara, Ciel nunca quisera machucá-la. Ciel nunca a maltratava, Ciel sempre tentava satisfazer suas vontades, Ciel sorrira para ela quando ela jogara fora o anel que lhe era tão importante, Ciel lhe dedicara uma última dança.

Ciel a amava?

– Por que está aqui? – indagou o ex-conde, ainda sem lhe olhar nos olhos, olhando para frente como sempre fazia.

– Vim buscá-lo – respondeu o demônio mais velho sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

E o silêncio reinou entre eles novamente. Um silêncio que Sebastian queria romper, mas não sabia se devia. Um silêncio incomodo, pois o moreno sabia bem quem fazia parte de seus pensamentos e isso, pela primeira vez, o desagradou. Silêncio que os acompanhou por todo o caminho ao local no qual agora moravam. A realidade que o irritava. Caminhando voluntariamente de volta a casa que tanto remetia a seu passado, Sebastian sabia. Da mesma forma como soube, durante os dias seguintes, em quem Ciel ainda pensava, no que reparava, e que ele agora sabia o que tanto o intrigara, o que ele tanto procura naquela tarde na qual tomou chá com sua antiga noiva, Ciel agora sabia qual era o detalhe faltante que tanto lhe chamara a atenção. Percebera o que estava tão diferente naquela que ele havia encontrado por acaso. Mas como não notar? No passado, o sorriso de Elizabeth estava sempre presente junto de uma voz tão alegre que irritava. Era um sorriso verdadeiro. Era real aquela alegria em nada contagiante. Era a marca registrada da loira, mais do que o seu gosto bizarro. E era isso o que faltava na jovem mulher que ela havia se tornado. Ciel, atento como sempre fora, registrara muito bem a tristeza da prima no seu olhar, nas suas roupas discretas, na voz baixa, na falta do antigo calor, nos sorrisos raros que não expressavam mais alegria.

Elizabeth, como Elisandra, não sorria mais com alegria verdadeira há muitos anos.

**Continua...**

**Agosto/2011**

_**N/A:**__ Antes de mais nada, mil desculpas pelo atraso! Sei que extrapolei e que tinha dito que agora imaginava que a história fosse deslanchar, mas gente, esse capítulo foi, literalmente, um parto! E sem exageros!_

_Meu plano era postar no mínimo dois capítulos até julho e com sorte um terceiro, por causa das férias. Mas o quê? Eu até comecei esse capítulo antes das provas, mas não só elas quase me deixaram louca como em eu passei julho inteiro sem nem abrir meu Word! Até tive uma súbita onde de inspiração recentemente, mas toda voltada a minha outra fic "Serpentes e Leões" (e mesmo assim não tive tempo de escrever quase nada). Nem sei quantas vezes fiquei quebrando a cabeça, tentando escrever algo e nada saia! Reassisti Kuroshitsuji tentando me inspirar, tentei, tentei e tentei de novo e nada! Eu sabia o que queria escrever, mas simplesmente não saia. Então, terça, eu estava quase dormindo no ônibus quando a idéia surgiu e eu escrevi quase todo o capítulo a mão num caderno e a letra ficou toda tremida e deu um trabalhão para entender o que eu tinha escrito, mas, enfim, saiu. Para variar, não foi betado..._

_Não ficou bem o que eu queria e muito menos o que eu esperava, mas gostei bem mais dele do que do anterior... Espero que gostem, pois esse realmente deu trabalho._

_Não garanto outra atualização para esse mês ainda, mas juro que farei o possível para compensar os atrasos! Esse capítulo já ficou bem mais longo (até a introdução ficou maior! Isso não foi proposital, mas não consegui decidir que partes do texto retirar para encurtá-la) e farei meu possível para em dezembro já estar postando o 14º. cap. _

_Como eu já escrevi demais, um último adendo para responder a uma pergunta que me fizeram sobre os olhos do Ciel e que eu achei interessante responder aqui. De acordo com o último episódio de Kuroshitsuji II os olhos de Ciel, após virar demônio, variam entre 3 cores: o azul escuro de sempre, quando ele se passa por humano, o vermelho-amarronzado que aparece na cena da carruagem, quando ele está indo embora e onde vemos que o símbolo do contrato ainda está lá, (apesar de nesse momento os dois olhos possuírem a mesma cor) e o vermelho vivo vibrante de demônio, que aparecem em poucos momentos, quando, imagino, Ciel sente alguma emoção mais forte._

_E já sabem, qualquer dúvida, é só perguntar ^^ _

_**Agradecimentos: **__A todos vocês que vem acompanhando a fic e me deram o maior apoio nesse período de completa falta de inspiração! A cada review recebida (nunca antes tinham sido tantas! Muito obrigada mesmo!), a cada acesso a página (que também bateu seu record), a cada incentivo, mais vontade eu tinha de lançar esse capítulo e mais eu me esforçava para isso. Valeu mesmo pessoal. Sem vcs eu teria levado muito mais tempo para atualizar. E, como não podia deixar de ser, um __super obrigada a__ Mary Sumeragui, Nina-osp, SuperAnnIsa, Gabhyhinachan, Alana, Sam, Nana-chan, Julio, Uchiha carol, Lola e AnjuHime. As respostas já foram enviadas por e-mail ^^ , mas aqueles que não deixaram e-mail, não ficam sem resposta!_

_**Respostas:**_

_- A você que me escreveu no dia 02 de julho e não deixou um nome (é uma única pessoa ou serão 3 pessoas diferentes? Como não sei...): _

_Resposta a 1ª. review: Pois é, eu demorei pacas para postar dessa vez, sinto muito mesmo e espero compensar a espera. Farei o possível para que isso não se repita mais. E muito obrigada pelo incentivo!_

_Resposta a 2ª. review: como não tinha postado no mês de maio... sim, acabei atrasando dois meses. Sinto muito por isso e prometo tentar compensar ^^_

_Resposta a 3ª. review: imaginando o que vai acontecer? Espero não estar decepcionando! Quando tiver um tempo, me deixe saber o que imagina ^^ _

_- A Alana: Ai meu Deus, eu exagerei mesmo no atraso! Desculpas! Eu juro que me esforcei muito e o incentivo de vcs foi crucial, mas eu realmente não consegui postar antes. Muitas noites em claro estudando nas provas e muito trabalho em julho. Minha vida virou uma confusão! Mas já me adaptei ao novo emprego e espero corrigir o atraso logo ^^ Ou tentar o máximo para que isso aconteça ^^_

_- A Sam: Atrasei, mas pelo menos postei um capítulo grande ^^ Essa relação de ciúmes entre os dois está ficando complicada e tem muito mais ciúmes a caminho. Espero que continue gostando ^^_

_- A Nana-chan: Prometo que não vou parar! E muito obrigada pelo incentivo!_

_- A Julio: Sebby? Acho que ele não ia gostar nadinha disso =PPP Adorei!_

_- A Lola: Postado! E o próximo já está sendo escrito! Cruze os dedos e me dê uns puxões de orelha na forma de reviews que quem sabe ele sai mais cedo! É sério, os pedidos de vcs são um enorme incentivo!_

_**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixem uma review, não custa nada e faz um bem enorme, acredite! E dão ainda mais vontade de atualizar a fic.**_


	9. Arrependimento é para os fracos

_**Até agora:**__Querendo evitar Elisandra e a Mansão Hargreaves, Ciel sai para caminhar em Londres onde reencontra sua prima Elizabeth, transformada numa jovem discreta, cujo sorriso há muito parece ter desaparecido, casada e mãe de três filhos. _

**Kuroshitsuji III**

Muitos pensariam duas vezes antes de jogar sua vida fora, abandoná-la sem olhar para trás. Ciel não.

Ciel, não se arrependia de suas ações. De nenhuma delas. Sabia que algumas coisas poderiam ter se encaminhado melhor se tivesse agido de forma diferente, mas não se arrependia. Tinha dúvidas, mas não arrependimento.

Arrependimento era para aqueles que viam nas oportunidades abandonadas a chance de um futuro melhor. Ele não tinha o que mudar. Seu passado abrigava uma vida de alegria e sorrisos substituída pela vontade de viver motivada pela vingança. Não havia do que se arrepender.

Não havia nada.

Uma vida abandonada... pessoas deixadas sozinhas... Tanto jogado fora...

Mas arrependimento era o desejo de voltar atrás. E mudar o _passado_ significava mudar o _presente_ e isso Ciel não queria mudar, pois nele havia Sebastian e isso era o suficiente.

**Cap 9 – Arrependimento é para os fracos**

Sabia que devia estar trabalhando e que ia levar uma bronca. Sabia que devia levantar, se vestir e partir para mais um dia de serviço. Sabia. Mas saber é diferente de fazer e ele ainda estava deitado na cama, os olhos fixos no teto.

Mesmo com as janelas fechadas, podia ouvir o barulho suave da chuva que ainda não cessara, _ping ping ping_, gota por gota que caia no jardim bem cuidado. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, prestando atenção nos barulhos que se sobressaiam aos da chuva e indicavam o movimento da casa. Passos, vozes, o piano de Elisandra, o miado de um gato, o pequeno Francisco que corria na chuva do lado de fora e era repreendido pelo padre que estava alojado ali novamente, a voz de Carlishe (ou seria de Klein?), o cheiro de chá de morango, o cantarolar desafinado de Luisa. Eram muitos os sons, barulhos irritantes! Voltou a abrir os olhos, concentrando-se somente no som dos pingos de chuva, no teto liso e limpo a sua frente.

Que horas seriam?

Com certeza já era tarde. Ele já devia ter se levantado há tempos, ele já devia estar trabalhando.

Quem se importava com isso?

Dobrou o joelho direito, passando a sola do pé descalço no lençol da cama. Áspero. Muito diferente daquele com o qual ele se acostumara durante a infância, muito melhor do que o nada que possuiu no período que antecedeu a vinda de Sebastian, muito melhor do que aqueles que recebia quando ainda não era Ciel Michaelis e não passava de um menino humano cuidando dos jardins ou da limpeza. Quantos quartos ocupou nos últimos anos? Em quantas camas dormiu? Quantas chuvas escutou, tempestades presenciou, lágrimas causou?

Quantas lágrimas ela derramou?

Não sabia.

Nunca quisera saber.

Nunca se preocupara em saber.

Não desejou saber.

Elizabeth.

Lizzie.

Sua prima, sua amiga, sua noiva.

Lizzie era alguém que ele amara, que ele protegera, por quem se arriscara e sempre se arriscaria, ela era importante para ele. Importante de uma forma meio indefinida. Ela era tudo e era única. Não era a mulher certa. Não era a mulher errada. Era simplesmente ela. Aquela que é sem ser. Ela era a brincadeira que virou companhia, que virou conveniência, que virou amizade. Era a prima que virou irmã. Era a amiga que virou noiva. Era a família que restou, a única que restou. Era querida da mesma forma que era sua responsabilidade. Era aquela com quem ele não podia ser ele mesmo, com quem ele devia ser quem um dia fora. Ela resgatava seu passado, a parte boa dele, resgatava os sorrisos e as futilidades. Não havia preocupações a seu lado e o mundo era belo. Ela era inocente demais para sobreviver ao mundo externo, uma moça cujo mundo era um palácio de cristal que devia ser constantemente protegido e cuidado. Ela era frágil, era simples, era menina, era comum, era Lizzie. A mulher que a vida lhe prometeu.

A mulher-menina que lhe amou acima de tudo, a menina-moça que era moleca e nobre ao mesmo tempo.

Ele a amava.

Não da forma como amara seus pais, não da forma como amara sua tia, não da forma como amara outra pessoa. Ele precisava que ela estivesse bem, da mesma forma que precisava de Sebastian, ele desejara sua felicidade assim como desejara sua vingança.

Ela era uma memória viva, um resto do que ele próprio fora e um elo.

Mas seria também sua mulher?

Era sua noiva, mas era sua mulher?

Não sabia.

Ciel tinha 13 anos quando partiu, era um menino-homem que crescera demais em alguns aspectos e de menos em outros. Era um garoto que amava, mas não desejava. Lizzie era sua menina-moça toda sorrisos e felicidade e necessidade e proteção. Ela não era mulher.

Ele queria o seu bem e a sua felicidade. Ela queria seu sorriso e a sua presença.

Ele queria partir e deixar tudo para trás.

E ela fora a única de quem ele se despediu. A única de quem ele desejava se despedir. A última dança, o último sorriso, o último toque, o último olhar.

E ele não olhara mais para trás.

Pensava nela. Era inevitável não pensar. Era como ver uma ruiva vestindo vermelho e não lembrar de Madame Red. Haviam sido duas décadas nas quais cada menina sorridente que cruzava seu caminho despertava-lhe uma dúvida e um medo.

Mas Ciel Phantomhive estava morto e Elizabeth deveria aprender a seguir em frente.

Ele a amava, mas seu mundo de cristal não suportaria a nova realidade de seu noivo, talvez nem a antiga. A vida que ele escolhera e na qual ela não poderia acompanhá-lo. Ela precisava ser resgatada e cuidada. E ele nunca fora herói.

Partira e não olhara para trás. Sentia-se livre pela primeira vez em muito tempo e aquele era o preço que devia pagar. Esperou que ela seguisse em frente, que superasse e para seu próprio bem evitou ao máximo as lembranças do passado.

Tinha tido um bom resultado até a noite na qual Elisandra resolvera invocar um demônio e ele fora tragado para aquele mar de recordações.

E agora de reencontros.

Elizabeth havia crescido, estava bela e incrivelmente diferente. Era a menina-dama que nunca fora, era a senhora elegante que todos desejavam, a princesa que sonhara. Não era mais a mesma pessoa.

E pela primeira vez ele realmente quis saber o que havia acontecido naqueles últimos anos. O que a transformara tanto? Poderia ter sido a sua morte? E quem era o conde de Austen? E por que ela se casara com ele? Teria Austen sorrido como ele sorriu ao receber a benção da marquesa Middleford tantos anos antes?**[****1****]** Eram tantas as perguntas que surgiam! Tantas que ele evitara por tanto tempo.

A chuva estava parando... Fechou os olhos novamente, inspirando fundo, _sabendo _que devia levantar, que estava _muito _atrasado, mas não conseguindo realmente se importar com isso.

Ouviu o barulho da pesada porta de entrada e pensou se o tal padre finalmente partia, mas pouco depois ouviu sua voz. Era meio áspera, falsamente doce e dizia que o almoço já podia ser servido. Como era atrevido! Como Elisandra ou mesmo Eliot permitiam tal coisa? Bom, sorte dele servir os Hargreaves e não os antigos Phantomhive. Se ele agisse assim na sua casa, não voltaria uma segunda vez. Almoço. Se já iam almoçar isso significava que ele estivera ali matando o trabalho a manhã inteira. Onde estava Sebastian que ainda não havia aparecido para lhe dar uma bronca? Tinha que levantar ou Joana ficaria preocupada, ela sempre se preocupava com a sua alimentação, sempre dizendo que ele comia pouco demais para um menino da sua idade.

Tinha que limpar a sala interna também. E a prataria, prometera ajudar Luiza. E onde Sebastian estava? Que droga, não queria sair dali. Não queria subir as escadas, não queria trabalhar, não queria ver o sol, nem abrir a janela, nem se esconder sob o disfarce de menino humano, nem comer, nem estar ali.

– Ciel, o que houve?

Mesmo diante da pergunta de Joana, que entrara após dar um toque muito rápido na porta, Ciel não se mexeu ou respondeu. O que poderia responder? Que estava sem vontade de trabalhar? Que queria ir para casa? Que estava agindo como uma criança?

– Ciel, não está passando bem? – perguntou a senhora, entrando no quarto sem ser convidada. Como será que ela se sentia diante daquele quarto amplo dado a ele apenas por ele ser o irmão mais novo do mordomo? Provavelmente nada. Joana não era o tipo de pessoa que reparava tais detalhes – Ciel? – ela voltou a perguntar, mas tudo o que ele fez foi fechar os olhos diante de sua aproximação.

– Estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça – informou quando sentiu a palma quente da indiana em sua testa, medindo sua temperatura, a preocupação estampada na voz.

– Não parece ter febre. Quer que lhe traga algo? Água? Posso fazer uma sopa para você.

– Onde está Sebastian? – perguntou ainda mantendo os olhos fechados. Abri-los sem o tapa olho não era uma opção. Talvez devesse deixar sua franja mais comprida.

– Ele saiu bem cedo. Ainda não voltou. O padre não gostou muito, disse que há tempos informa que o quer conhecer, mas ele sempre está ausente. Ele logo ficará bravo.

Sim. Era lógico. Intrometido como era, não era de se estranhar que o padre quisesse conhecer e aprovar quem era o tal homem que agora andava pela casa ostentando o cargo de mordomo. No entanto, fora um pedido de Elisandra que os Michaelis não se encontrassem com o padre. Ela temia que eles, demônios, fossem descobertos pelo "homem santo". Ciel se perguntava quanto tempo mais eles conseguiriam ficar fora da vista do homem, ele parecia já estar ficando impaciente com tal situação. E o jovem demônio não ligava a mínima para isso.

Mas tinha que admitir, havia uma enorme vantagem nessa situação. Era a desculpa perfeita para ficar trancado. Agora sabia porque Sebastian não havido aparecido ainda para chamá-lo.

– Quer que eu vá comprar algum remédio, Ciel? Posso perguntar a senhorita onde seu irmão foi, quem sabe...

– Não. Não se preocupe. Já estou melhor – ele se apressou a responder. Não queria nada que viesse de Elisandra.

– Quer ficar aqui mais um pouco? Vou fazer uma sopa para você – disse a mulher já levantando. Essa era Joana, sempre prestativa.

– Não tenho fome – o jovem demônio ainda respondeu, mas ela negou com a cabeça dizendo novamente que ele precisava comer e andava muito magro. Será que ele poderia engordar comendo almas?

Esperou que ela saísse para enfim levantar. A chuva continuava suave, por isso pegou suas botas. Iria dar uma volta e todo o resto que de danasse! Não estava mesmo com cabeça para trabalhar. Rapidamente desabotoou o camisetão, descartando a peça e vestindo a primeira roupa que encontrou, estando pronto quando Joana voltou com a prometida sopa. Ela não cozinhava tão bem como Sebastian, mas tinha um talento real para a culinária, só que Ciel não tinha como saber disso, pois há tempos não sentia mais o sabor dos alimentos.

E quanto tempo ele não comia no quarto, servido por alguém?

– Vai sair? – Joana perguntou, ainda sentada na cadeira perto de sua cama – Está chovendo ainda, não seria melhor ficar aqui? Pode se resfriar.

"Se continuar aqui mais uma hora enlouqueço" – quis responder o ex-conde, mas optou por apenas confirmar dizendo que seria rápido e ela não discutiu, tão acostumada estava a apenas ser informada das coisas, sem nunca expressar sua opinião. Sempre sozinha em sua cozinha tendo apenas o silêncio como amigo. Talvez por isso sua companhia agradasse Ciel, não havia ali palavras desnecessárias. Só os olhares furtivos que ela lançava, olhares preocupados, olhares de admiração.

– Se você diz estar melhor... Quer que eu faça algo especial para o jantar? Você gosta do quê? – perguntou a morena, voltando a se levantar e arrumando a cama que ele sempre deixava bagunçada. Normalmente Sebastian arrumava suas coisas. Era estranho ver outra pessoa fazendo isso, era estranho ter uma mulher que não possuía vinculo algum com ele cuidando dele daquela forma.

– Não se preocupe. Qualquer coisa está bom – respondeu mecanicamente. Joana então dobrou suas roupas e abriu a janela, deixando a luz finalmente penetrar no quarto.

Não gostava de abrir a janela

O pátio que via, a antiga casa de sua tia, o jardim no qual brincara, as flores vermelhas que antigamente eram cultivadas, o sorriso de Madame Red e Elizabeth. O sorriso de sua mãe. Eram lembranças demais contidas bem atrás das cortinas cerradas.

Não, odiava abrir as janelas.

Apressou-se em terminar a refeição e assim liberar a cozinheira, ela ainda tinha serviço a fazer (e ele também queria sair dali urgentemente), disparando para fora em seguida, ignorando a chuva fraca, caminhando lentamente pela rua que conhecia e continuava praticamente a mesma. Isso havia se tornado uma espécie de rotina: sair caminhando sem rumo, deixando para trás o trabalho e Sebastian e tudo o mais que o envolvia. Pela primeira vez o que o mordomo fazia não lhe interessava, ele apenas queria ir para casa. Sebastian havia dito para ele parar com tais passeios, que eram perigosos, que ele já havia reencontrado uma pessoa, o que faria se mais delas cruzassem seu caminho? Mas quantas mais havia?

Depois, se ele ficasse o dia todo trancado na mansão Hargreaves ele sufocaria!

Passou reto pela Mansão que um dia ostentara adornos rubros e rosas vermelhas, desviando o olhar propositalmente. Não era fácil olhar a casa de Madame Red, descaracterizada. Não era nem um pouco fácil.

Já estava andando há uma hora quando percebeu que seus pés faziam um antigo e conhecido caminho, o mesmo que faziam todos os dias sem nunca chegarem a seu destino.

Pois bem, dessa vez eles iam chegar.

Mas o que esperava ver? Seria mais fácil ver o local onde antigamente morara como um terreno vazio ou como a casa de outro?

Não sabia.

Não sabia de muita coisa recentemente.

Sentia a ansiedade crescendo a cada passo dado. Não deveria estar fazendo isso, não deveria seguir por tal caminho, não lhe faria bem, não faria. Mas dessa vez seus pés pareciam se recusar a fazer o caminho de volta e Ciel logo pode avistar as árvores antigas, os portões, a enorme mansão que se destacava no horizonte. Sua casa.

Ela ainda estava lá.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando do dia que partira, dos empregados pedindo para que ficasse, das lágrimas de Tanaka, do som da vitrola no grande hall enquanto guiava a noiva que veria pela última vez, daqueles que abandonara deixando apenas uma lembrança de adeus.

Há 20 anos não pensava nisso.

Há 20 anos evitava pensar. É, não fazia bem.

Abriu os olhos agora vermelho-amorronzado numa vã tentativa de afastar as lembranças. Mais um passo, tudo continuava exatamente como ele deixara, outro passo, o jardim era o mesmo de antes, outro passo, ainda parecia haver vida ali.

Mas seria isso possível?

– Quem é? – alguém perguntou. Droga, teriam vendido a Mansão e ele agora invadia um local proibido?

– Me desculpe – disse com uma pequena mesura – Não era minha intenção invadir. Estou perdido e buscava informações.

– Para onde deseja ir? – o homem voltou a perguntar e Ciel ergueu o rosto ainda oculto pelo capuz (mesmo que tal gesto contradissesse sua boa educação), fitando o rosto maduro a sua frente.

Era um homem jovem, no máximo 40 anos, tinha os cabelos loiros meio cumpridos, presos por fitas e presilhas, as roupas eram simples e tinha um chapéu de palha pendurado no pescoço, enormes olhos inocentes, como os de uma criança. Como os seus haviam sido um dia, numa época na qual demônios eram contos de terror e sorrir era fácil.

– Para Londres – respondeu automaticamente. Aquela voz lhe era muito familiar.

– É meio longe – o homem respondeu, a mão enterrada nos cabelos claros – Se o mestre estivesse aqui eu pediria para deixá-lo pernoitar na Mansão, sinto muito.

Ah, o mestre. Era isso, haviam vendido a Mansão. Olhou para trás fitando a casa que antigamente fora sua, imaginando quem morava ali no momento. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se Tanaka e os outros a tivessem queimado.

Contudo, não poderia julgá-los, vender a Mansão era um jeito de assegurar a própria subsistência agora que não havia mais um patrão para pagar seus salários.

Não devia doer tanto quanto doía.

– Não tem problemas, uma indicação já me ajudaria bastante – respondeu e mesmo sabendo que não devia – Seu mestre demora a voltar?

– Não sei – o homem respondeu com tristeza.

Claro, não era o tipo de informação que um mero empregado teria. Voltou a fitar as enormes janelas abertas – É uma bela mansão.

– Sim, é. O jovem mestre vai ficar feliz quando voltar.

Sentiu um nó na garganta sem saber bem o porquê, seus olhos ainda fixos na antiga residência. Ok, era hora de partir, definitivamente era hora de voltar. Voltou-se ao homem para agradecer e viu que agora havia do lado dele uma mulher. Uma senhora vinha carregando sozinha um enorme saco de pano, provavelmente cheio de roupas, muito pesado para alguém de sua idade. O homem correu em direção a ela, pegando o saco e dizendo para ela não carregar tanto peso, poderia tropeçar, cair e se machucar com isso.

A mulher era consideravelmente mais velha, apesar de ainda bonita, seus cabelos eram quase todos grisalhos, mas o tom vivo do antigo vermelho ainda podia ser vislumbrado em algumas mexas teimosas, no rosto óculos enormes pareciam não surtir o menor efeito aja vista que ela parecia ser meio cega. Sem perceber, Ciel adiantou-se ajudando-a a subir os degraus que conectavam a antiga área de serviço com a entrada sul, na qual agora se encontrava.

– Muito obrigada, jovem – ela disse com um sorriso que não condizia com sua situação enquanto o homem entrava com saco de lençóis limpos – Ele sempre diz que para eu não me exceder, mas simplesmente não posso não fazer meu serviço.

– Dou razão a ele – Ciel disse sem pensar. Não podia interferir nas tarefas distribuídas pelo senhor da casa, mas aquela senhora parecia não enxergar um palmo a frente do nariz!

– Não, não, a casa tem que estar perfeita, como sempre, para quando o jovem mestre voltar.

Jovem mestre... bocchan... isso tudo lhe trazia recordações... muitas recordações que ele não conseguia definir se eram boas ou más.

– Oie, vamos entrar, está chovendo – veio uma voz grossa de dentro da casa, seguida pela cabeça de um homem usando um avental branco e que parecia preocupado – O que fazem na chuva? Procuram um resfriado? Querem passar outra temporada a base de sopa, é? – ele disse com um ar brincalhão, tossindo de leve. Era o mais velho, já meio calvo, os olhos azuis ocultados por óculos pequenos, um cigarro inacabado saindo dos lábios.

Ciel o encarou e então olhou a senhora que ele ainda segurava pelos braços. Aquela voz lhe era familiar demais. Aquelas vozes...

– Ei, Meirin, quem é o estranho? – perguntou o recém chegado.

Um novo nó pareceu nascer.

– Um viajante meio perdido – ela respondeu, soltando-se de leve e acenando em agradecimento – Acho que o jovem mestre não se importaria se lhe oferecêssemos um prato quente para lhe auxiliar na viagem. Pode entrar.

– Não! – Ciel antes que pudesse pensar no porquê de sua resposta, mas um braço forte já o segurava pelos ombros e tentava fazê-lo entrar na Mansão – Serio, não precisa, estou com pressa. E não quero causar problema para vocês e os outros empregados. Seu mestre pode não aceitar a presença de um estranho em sua casa.

Os dois mais velhos se olharam e o homem optou por tomar a palavra – Somos só nos três aqui, não há mais ninguém para você incomodar.

– Só vocês três? Para cuidar desse lugar enorme! Como conseguem?

– Bart cuida da cozinha – a mulher disse com calma, apontando o homem mais velho com o indicador – E me ajuda no que preciso, eu cuido da casa e Finny do jardim e dos trabalhos mais pesados. Já fazemos isso há muito tempo, estamos acostumados.

Ciel sentiu as pernas falharem por um minuto e encarou os dois a sua frente. Não seria possível, seria?

– Esse é o nosso serviço – disse o homem agora, Bart – o serviço que o jovem mestre arranjou para nós. Foi ele que nós deu uma vida aqui e aqui nos ficaremos até ele voltar e nos botar para fora.

Ciel tentou abrir a boca para falar algo, mas nada saia. Há quanto tempo...?

– Quanto tempo ele está fora? – perguntou num fio de voz que os dois não pareceram notar.

– Esse ano faz vinte e um anos – respondeu Meirin com tristeza, mas ao perceber forçou um sorriso e disse com esperança – Mas ele vai voltar. Sabemos que vai. Por isso fizemos questão de manter tudo exatamente como estava quando ele partiu.

– Houve quem dissesse para vendermos a mansão – Bart explicou – Mas ela era muito importante para o jovem mestre. E para nós. Aqui é o lar das nossas lembranças e nunca poderia abrigar as lembranças de outros. O jovem mestre não ficaria feliz com isso. Depois, se a vendêssemos, para onde ele voltaria?

Com um mover rápido de cabeça Ciel olhou para trás novamente. Vinte anos.

Tentando a todo custar não pensar nas palavras ouvidas Ciel buscou algo, qualquer coisa que pudesse falar, qualquer coisa.

– Mas como consegue manter a casa sem quase enxergar? – ok, não era o melhor a ser dito, mas era melhor do que nada, certo?

– Ah, eu enxergo, sim – respondeu a atiradora – Sou apenas extra-míope, teria que acertar a lentes dos óculos, mas... nunca que eu poderia trocá-los.

E ele já ouvira essa afirmação antes.

– Mas venha, vamos parar de papear aqui na chuva e entrar. Pode não parecer, mas eu sei fazer uma comida até que descente! – gabou-se Bard, tentando mais uma vez levar o jovem estranho para dentro.

– É, você tem sorte, antigamente ele não acertava nada, mas hoje até que ele sabe fazer uma coisa ou outra – Meirin disse, sorrindo diante da indignação de Bard. Não era algo a se dizer do cozinheiro de um nobre, Ciel bem sabia, mas aqueles três nunca tinham dado certo para empregados. Eles não eram seus serviçais. Eram seu pequeno exército particular: inúteis como empregados, perfeitos como assassinos.

– Não, é sério, tenho mesmo que ir, pois tenho muita pressa. Mas muito obrigado mesmo! – disse mais uma vez, agradecendo aos dois. Conseguindo enfim se soltar. Já partir não foi tão fácil...

– Se insiste – Bard disse por fim, parecendo compreender então que ele tinha pressa – Pegue a estrada sul, é mais seca e é possível que arranje uma carona. Poucos costumam sair na chuva, mas nunca se sabe, não?

– Muito obrigado, de verdade – Ciel voltou a dizer, sentindo que aquele obrigado não era só por causa de uma informação já conhecida ou pela hospitalidade oferecida a um estranho encapuzado, era também um agradecimento pela fidelidade, por suas vidas dedicadas a ele. Por tanto que ele não sabia definir, nunca havia sentido aquele nada como aquilo.

– Boa sorte – disse Meirin assim que ele se virou para partir. Dessa vez não havia choro, pedidos para que ficasse, negação diante de sua atitude, só o desejo de que tudo desse certo. Era o sorriso estampado no rosto coberto por um óculos inútil mais tocante do que as lágrimas derramadas? Eles sempre se esforçavam em sorrir. Sorriam porque achavam que era importante para ele. E ele nunca dera a esses sorrisos o devido valor...

Só voltou a olhar para atrás quando ouviu a porta fechar e a voz de Bard dizendo a Finny que o ele já partira. Os três estavam novamente dentro da Mansão. Esperando por ele. Por 20 anos. Vinte anos... Era muito tempo. Muito tempo para se esperar alguém... Estavam bem mais velhos, mas continuavam cuidando de tudo, Meirin continuava com os antigos óculos, mesmo que eles não servissem para mais nada, Bard ainda teimava em aprender a cozinhar, Finny continuava mantendo o jardim como ele gostava, vigiando, tendo a certeza de que ninguém entraria ali.

Caminhou lentamente, voltando para onde Sebastian o aguardava.

A cada passo que o distanciava mais e mais de sua antiga casa, mais aqueles que ainda residiam ali ocupavam sua mente.

Onde estava Tanaka? Se apenas os três estavam ali... e tantos anos haviam se passado... Era tão mais fácil não pensar nisso.

Nunca saber.

Seus passos ecoavam na terra molhada, um som que humanos não podiam ouvir. Passos que cada vez mais o distanciavam de seu passado, da casa e daqueles que ainda o esperavam, de sua vida abandonada.

**Continua...**

**Outubro/ 2011**

_**Notas: [**__**1**__**] – **__Capítulo 14, volume 3, do manga __**–**__ É o aniversário de 13 anos de Ciel e a marquesa Middleford e sua filha, Elizabeth, resolvem passar este dia com o aniversariante, para desespero do pequeno conde que precisa ter tudo perfeito para agradar a sua tia Frances, a irmã de Vicent Phantomhive, uma mulher rígida, conhecida por sua força e que parece não estar 100% satisfeita com o noivado de sua filha, pois mais de uma vez insinua se Ciel merece ser seu genro. Após alguns pequenos foras, Ciel e sua tia partem para uma disputa de caçadores: quem abater mais animais ganha, no entanto a disputa acaba empatada. Na hora do almoço, feito a céu aberto uma vez que a disputa continuaria no período da tarde, um enorme urso aparece e ataca Elizabeth. Ciel se atira para cima dela, protegendo-a com seu corpo, enquanto Frances atira no lobo e o mata, assim Ciel a declara vencedora da disputa. Frances então diz que um menino como ele jamais ganharia dela, mas poucos conseguiriam proteger sua filha como ele fizera e que devido a isso ela ficava mais do que feliz em dar a mão de Elizabeth a ele. Neste momento a expressão de felicidade de Ciel é rara. _

_Para quem quiser ver essas cenas, postei as páginas no meu Orkut._

_**N/A:**__ Nem vou dar desculpas, vocês já devem estar mais do que saturados delas. Também não vou ficar dando longas explicações como sempre. Não sei, acho que estou ficando meio decepcionada com o rumo que a fic está tomando, não ando inspirada para escrever... _

_Enfim, esse capítulo chega com 2 semanas de atraso depois de eu ter escrito demais, extrapolado em muito o número de páginas e criado 3 focos de atenção em um único capítulo. Por isso, optei por dividi-lo em dois (e mesmo assim ele ficou enorme! O maior até agora). Como também recebi muitos pedidos pela volta do Grell adiantei um pouco as coisas e ele já dará o ar de sua graça no próximo. E toda essa reestruturação dos fatos principais a serem tratados me deu um baita trabalhão, mas acho que valeu a pena. Espero ^ ^ Por favor, me digam! _

_Como ainda não recebi a betagem do cap 8, esse também acabou sem uma revisão. Desculpem os erros, não tive muito tempo para fazer uma releitura crítica ^ ^" _

_**Agradecimentos:**__ A todos vocês que vem acompanhando essa fic cada vez mais enrolada! Fico sem palavras para dizer o quanto a opinião de vocês me dá animo para continuar! E um super obrigada a vocês que perderam alguns minutos para me deixar umas palavras de incentivo: Mary Sumeragi, Alana, Julia, Alan, Juli, Carol, SuperAnnIsa, Arthur, Adriana e Demi Lee! Valeu mesmo! _

_E para aqueles que não deixaram e-mail para resposta:_

_**Alana:**__ Muito obrigada por estar acompanhando e não ter desistido! Ainda... se é que essa demora não foi demais... _

_Eu adoraria postar a cada 15 dias, mas as coisas estão tão absurdamente corridas que o prazo de uma vez por mês já ta difícil! Mas desistir da fic eu não vou! Claro que é um saco esperar tanto por uma atualização, mas como não quero matar ninguém não, vou continuar me esforçando e quem sabe o próximo não vem mais rápido? _

_**Julia:**__ Minha ideia inicial era postar no mínimo um capítulo por mês, mas estou absurdamente atrasada! Minha inspiração e meu tempo não andam colaborando, mas ainda vou fazer todo o possível para chegar ao capítulo 14 até dezembro. Não terei cumprido o prazo de uma vez por mês, mas terei cumprido o prazo de um mínimo de 11 capítulos em 2011! Caramba! Já faz um ano que estou escrevendo Kuroshitsuji III! Como o tempo voa!_

_Infelizmente, não tem Sebastian nesse capítulo, mas no próximo tem Grell e no cap 11 Sebastian volta com tudo e Ciel vai querer esganar alguém! Ah, se vai!_

_**Alan:**__ Pois é, eu até que escrevi rápido esse capítulo, mas acabei escrevendo demais e tive que dividi-lo em dois e reestruturar tudo de novo e isso tudo deu um baita trabalhão e meus prazos foram todos para o espaço! _

_Sei que esperar atualizações não é legal... mas estou tentando, estou tentando mesmo!_

_**Juli:**__ Finalmente, postei!_

_**Carol:**__ Depois de tantos elogios vou ficar me achando! Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando tanto assim da fic, espero não decepcionar, ainda estou na metade e tem muita coisa para acontecer ainda._

_Capítulo 61? Eu consegui ler os capítulos 29 ao 51 essa semana e agora estou suuuper curiosa para saber o que acontece nos próximos, principalmente no 61!_

_Continuarei me esforçando para não decepcionar!_

_Muito obrigada mesmo!_

_**Arthur: **__Enfim, chegou!_

_**Adriana:**__ Postado! Vamos rezar para que o próximo não demore tanto!_

_**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixem uma review, não custa nada e faz um bem enorme, acredite! E dão ainda mais vontade de atualizar a fic.**_


	10. Amado e odiado vermelho

_**No último capítulo: **Ciel, sentindo-se sufocado na casa que evoca tanto de seu passado e carregado de dúvidas sobre o que houve com Elizabeth, decide ir até a Mansão Phantomhive, onde encontra Meirin, Finny e Bard ainda lhe esperando._

**Kuroshitsuji III**

Vermelho é a cor do desejo e do poder, da devoção e da raiva. É ambíguo, tal como os sentimentos expressos em olhos vermelho vivo.

Vermelho dos seus cabelos. Amor. E com isso uma jovem médica se apaixonou.

Vermelho do sangue. Morte. E com isso um shinigame se aproximou.

Vermelho dos seus olhos. Fim. E ficou difícil olhar para os olhos antes azuis.

Vermelho intenso. Prisão. Um aviso sempre presente no azul tingido de rubro.

Vermelho, cor dos demônios. Vermelho vivo, que a despeito do vivo em seu nome significa morte. Vermelho que de força passou a significar inferno. Inferno vermelho, vermelho fogo, mas não é fogo também sinônimo de paixão?

Vermelho, vermelho sangue, vermelho vibrante, vermelho dos seus olhos, vermelho dos seus cabelos.

**Cap 10 – Amado e odiado vermelho**

Humanos, tão iguais. Não era necessário muito tempo para conhecê-los. Tão previsíveis, tão monótonos, tediantes...

Não era preciso muito para prever suas ações, mesmo que alguns teimassem em tentar contradizer essa regra. Ciel era quase um especialista nisso.

E Elisandra parecia estar interessada em tentar.

Não estava há tanto tempo na Mansão Hargreaves, contudo um detalhe já fora bem percebido: apesar de adorar estar cercada por pessoas a jovem Hargreaves quase nunca saia e suas visitas podiam se resumir a presença do padre (que ele ainda não conhecia) e a dos irmãos Radcliffes. Por isso quando, no dia anterior, atendeu a seu chamado e a encontrou num delicado e muito bonito vestido de festa rosa claro ele não resistiu (ou assim fingiu, humanos adoram ser questionados sobre algo que desejam falar) a perguntar qual era a ocasião:

– Hoje é o aniversário de Lorena Druittt, uma conhecida de infância e tem coisas que não podem simplesmente ser negadas.

– Parece feliz, my lady – ele observou, vendo-a prender os cabelos sozinha. Eles eram muito longos e prendê-los não era fácil, mas ela raramente pedia ajuda de outra que não da prima para se arrumar.

– É bom sair de casa de vez em quando. Às vezes sinto que estou condenada a passar minha vida entre essas paredes. É um sentimento sufocante, não acha? – ela questionou, olhando-o fixamente pelo espelho. Sebastian sorriu, aproximando-se com passos lentos, tendo o cuidado de deixar as portas do quarto abertas, enrolou os dedos enluvados nos cachos dourados, prendendo-os rapidamente.

– Deveria chamar a senhorita Alexandra para ajudá-la – disse, terminando de fixar os últimos brilhantes que prenderiam aquela cascata de fios sedosos. O vermelho do rubis contrastando lindamente com o tom dourado de seus cabelos.

– Tem algo no qual não seja bom, Sebastian? – ela indagou, ainda olhando-o pelo espelho a sua frente. O demônio sorriu novamente, fixando os olhos vermelho-vivo nos azuis translúcidos, as mãos suavemente apoiadas nos pequenos ombros desnudos, os dedos fechando o botão da enorme gargantilha que ela usava para esconder o selo do contrato.

– Como mordomo dos Hargreaves, o que eu faria se não pudesse fazer coisas tão simples? – respondeu, utilizando-se de uma frase antiga, que há muito ele não usava.

– Gostaria de ir comigo?

– Sou apenas um mordomo, my lady, meu lugar é aqui.

Elisandra ainda manteve seus olhos fixos nos dele, antes de dar de ombros e simplesmente dizer "você quem sabe. Mas eu não me incomodaria se você fosse".

Como disse, ela era diferente, estranha. Em vários sentidos.

Seria por acaso uma competição, por ele desconhecida, com Ciel?

Ou seria esse o perfil daqueles que possuem as mais tentadoras almas?

Ambos, tão contrastantes, tão parecidos eram que tornavam-se absolutamente diferentes. Iguais nos olhos límpidos, no sorriso contagiante, no corpo tão frágil. Elisandra parecia uma peça de cristal muito fina, que quebraria com o mínimo toque.

– Ah, esqueci de avisar antes. Sebastian, para retribuir o convite, vou chamar Lorena e o marido para almoçar amanhã. Como está em cima da hora, poderia ajudar Joana e Luísa? Ah, e enfeite a sala com rosas vermelhas! São as favoritas dela.

– Como desejar, my lady – respondeu, pensando na ironia do fato. Tinha acabado de pensar no quanto os Hargreaves não recebiam visitas para uma ser convidada. Poderia chamar isso de "ironia da vida"? afinal, quantas vezes coisas assim aconteciam? Bastava pensar em algo, para o ver em todos os lugares – Os senhores Readcliff virão também?

– Acredito que apenas Klein venha. Mas Eliot vai confirmar com eles.

Ele confirmou com um gesto, ajudando-a a levantar e guiando-a até o lado de fora, não sem antes reparar no cumprimento que ela direcionou a Ciel ao sair. A atenção da jovem para com Ciel também era rara, a maioria de seus mestres simplesmente ignorava o pequeno irmão de seu mordomo-demônio.

Só esperava que essas semelhanças não significassem outra refeição perdida. Ao menos sabia que seu pescoço só aguentava uma coleira e esta já era bastante apertada. Sentiu o estômago reclamar diante do pensamento de mais uma alma perdida. Mas esta ele não perderia. Ele nunca mais perderia uma refeição. A menos que a cedesse ao pequeno demônio mal-humorado que arrumava a mesa do almoço, já enfeitada com velas vermelhas.

– O que está fazendo, boochan?

– Ajudando Luísa – ele respondeu secamente, sem direcionar um único olhar ao demônio moreno.

Ciel andava particularmente difícil nos últimos tempos. Rebelde, teimoso, invocado. Era como se tudo o que ele amadurecera no seu tempo de cativeiro e mais tarde como Conde tivesse sido perdido e agora ele fosse um típico e irritante adolescente de mal com a vida. Sebastian não conseguia esquecer a sensação de que ele já tinha passado da idade de cuidar de adolescentes.

Com poucos passos estava do lado do jovem e passou a colocar os pratos sob a toalha rendada, pegando para si o trabalho que era dele, mas que nunca deveria ter sido. Ciel não disse nada, o silêncio sendo quebrado apenas pelo tilintar das peças de porcelana ricamente trabalhadas, seus olhos azuis fixos nos caros cristais que nada lhe impressionavam. Ciel crescera no luxo e a riqueza não lhe despertava nenhuma admiração.

– Seu cabelo cresceu de novo, bocchan.

– Ele cresce rápido demais. É a única coisa que parece crescer.

– Sim, mas você está mais alto do que no ano passado.

Ciel o olhou antes de dar de ombros. Antigamente ele perguntaria quanto havia crescido, mas ele havia desistido de questionar algo que já desconfiava: ele crescia menos de 1 cm por ano. No entanto, mesmo que lentamente, estava se tornando um rapaz bonito e atraente, sem que ambos tivessem se dado conta disso. Ciel não percebia muitas coisas, na verdade. Sebastian se perguntava se isso provinha de algum desinteresse por tudo ou se era pura teimosia. Como a nova mania de seu mestre, que parecia agir constantemente como se pretendesse provar algo ao demônio moreno. Ciel não dizia o que, mas Sebastian sabia.

Como se não notasse o modo como o jovem demônio olhava para fora! Como sempre mantinha as cortinas de seu quarto fechadas, como todo dia caminhava para o centro comercial e depois seguia o caminho que o levava a sua antiga casa! Não era isso um indicativo claro de que, pelo menos, ele estava pensando demais no passado e em suas próprias escolhas?

Mas Ciel era Ciel e como tal ainda tinha medo de assumir qualquer tipo de arrependimento. Em qualquer situação. Isso incluía sua vida demoníaca, humana, lembranças e até mesmo sua situação atual.

Ele não se arrependia de nada.

Ele era mesmo uma criança ainda.

Devia ter lembrado disso antes de deixar que Ciel decidisse por esse retorno.

Terminou de arrumar a mesa, era a última coisa que faltava, além de chamar Eliot, claro, que estava lendo deitado no sofá do jardim interno novamente, acompanhado pela persa branca de Elisandra, que dormia em seu colo com um grande laço de fita vermelha no pescoço. Pelo menos desta vez ele estava acordado. Eliot, ao vê-los, abaixou o livro, os dedos enroscados no pêlo longo de Pérola. O modo como ele os olhava era outra coisa nova para eles. Era a primeira vez que mais alguém além do portador do selo do contrato sabia sobre eles, e não se apavorava.

– Já está na hora das visitas? – perguntou Eliot e ante a resposta afirmativa que recebeu – Sabem quem são?

– O casal anfitrião da festa de ontem.

– Ah, sim, Liz mencionou que ia retribuir o convite. Ah... fazer o que... Vou me vestir então – disse o rapaz, levantando-se do sofá e entregando a gata a Sebastian – Pode vir comigo, Ciel?

Outra coisa que fugia a regra? Eliot parecia bastante interessado em Ciel. Um interesse bem diferente do da pequena Maria, que sem saber o que ele era nada mais via no jovem do que um amigo. Sebastian não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Ou se gostava ou não disso.

Com um suspiro, tirou a fita de Pérola (ela definitivamente não ficava bem de vermelho) e trancou o jardim, Eliot não permitia que ninguém de fora entrasse ali. Em seguida, foi até a cozinha preparar os drinks, a pedido de Alexandra que preferia receber ela mesma os convidados.

A jovem morena trajava um vestido carmim que muito destoava de suas roupas usuais, normalmente pretas ou em tons bebê. Estava bonita, mas o vermelho era uma cor estranha para ela, que também ostentava os lábios no mesmo tom rubro do vinho que serviria.

Pegou as bandejas, pronto para exibir o melhor que Ciel lhe havia ensinado quando ouviu uma voz por demais conhecida.

Droga, estava tendo um mau pressentimento.

Adentrou a sala cautelosamente, num movimento atípico para si, sendo novamente invadido com sensações que desgostava, sensações que tinham adquirido o costume de lhe atacar vez ou outra. Sucessivamente, despertando nele o cansaço e saudades de sua vida antiga, tão fácil e monótona. Nessas horas era impossível não pensar na guinada que sua vida dera. Porque todos tem direito de, vez ou outra, sentirem saudades do tempo no qual ele era livre, não? Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim, mas estar em Londres apenas deixava as lembranças mais fortes. Porém, isso não o afetaria. Sorriu e serviu os humanos ali presentes, tal como o empregado que era, postando-se na frente do casal de convidados, curvando-se numa pequena reverencia, cumprimentando-os com toda a educação, assim como o esperado.

– Seja muito bem vindo, Visconde Druitt, Senhora Druitt – cumprimentou Sebastian, esquecendo-se por um momento que Elisandra não dissera, nenhuma vez, que os Druittt eram viscondes – O senhor Eliot Hargreaves descerá em instantes – disse, contendo dentro de si aquela chama indesejada que fazia-o desejar esquecer de tudo e todos, de quem era, de quem devia ser, do contrato que queimava sua mão, da insatisfação, da prisão de sua alma e corpo, de tudo. Era nessas horas que esquecia das vantagens que tinha com a companhia de Ciel.

Mas como poderia lembrar disso se Ciel também não havia descido? Não conseguiu evitar também outro pensamento, de que se fosse o jovem demônio ali, sentindo o que ele sentia, as luzes da sala estariam falhando, algo que não aconteceria com ele, afinal, já passara da idade de sucumbir a sentimentos descontrolados.

Ao menos, Druitt continuava o mesmo excêntrico de antes e não percebeu que o mordomo a sua frente era o mesmo que servia o antigo conde Phantomhive. De fato, ele parecia muito mais interessado em sua jovem esposa – que a julgar pela idade poderia muito bem ser sua filha, se bem que Druittt passaria facilmente por alguém bem mais jovem (se é que já não o fazia).

E enquanto eles gastavam seu tempo em fúteis conversas humanas e sem sentido, Sebastian usou esse momento para trancar dentro de si tudo aquilo que o incomodava. Isso era algo que ele nunca antes imaginou que fosse precisar.

Sentia como se as mudanças profundas pelas quais havia passado ainda não fossem por ele totalmente aceitas. E não eram.

E pensar que tudo começara ao aceitar selar o contrato com Ciel, tudo por causa do tédio.

_E verdade seja dita, Ciel fora um dos mestres que mais lhe dera trabalho!_

Aceitara se sujeitar a uma criança por falta do que fazer.

_E talvez exatamente por isso Sebastian gostava de sua vida naquela época. _

Seria um desafio.

_Da simplicidade do dia a dia mesclada a dificuldade de satisfazer os desejos de uma criança._

Uma novidade.

_Um bom remédio para o cansaço que sentia em apenas comer e mais nada._

Uma mudança na sua sempre igual vida.

_Com Ciel as mais simples tarefas se tornavam uma provocação. _

Era para ser apenas diversão.

_Uma diversão cuja recompensa seria deliciosa e suculenta._

Não era para ser uma prisão.

_Então, em um algum momento, tudo mudou._

Não era para ser seu próprio fim.

_Até mesmo ele mudara._

Tudo mudara por causa de um sim.

_A cada dia, cada semana, sentia que ele próprio estava diferente._

Tudo mudara por causa de seu orgulho.

_Onde estava o antigo ele?_

Pensava se um dia isso ia acabar.

_Onde ele havia perdido sua própria essência?_

Mas sabia que não.

_Esquecida em algum lugar do longo caminho que percorrera._

Nunca acabaria porque Ciel não era mais um humano mortal.

_Junto com tudo o que significava o que ele um dia fora._

Estava condenado.

_Tantos anos pela frente e era como se seu caminho houvesse sido cortado_.

Estava encoleirado.

_Um demônio, um ser cruel e faminto._

E o pior de tudo?

_Condenado a ser para sempre Sebastian, o mordomo._

Era não saber se desejava sua antiga vida novamente.

_Roubado de si._

E tudo por causa de um jovem que conseguira despertar nele algo parecido com fidelidade, mesmo que ele próprio não definisse assim...

– Não acredito! – alguém gritou e a conhecida voz fez o corpo de Sebastian paralisar.

– Sebas-chan!

Bom, _isso _ele realmente não esperava que acontecesse quando saiu de casa, pensou antes de sentir braços envolvendo seu pescoço.

Estava, por acaso, numa maré de azar?

Num dia, Elisandra resolvia sair, no outro fazer um almoço no qual ele teve a infelicidade de reencontrar Druitt, e no seguinte ambos foram praticamente arrastados ao que a jovem esposa do visconde doido chamava de uma "agradável tarde de meninas". Sebastian definiria isso como tortura tediosa. E ele nem era uma menina! E enquanto isso, Ciel ficava fazendo sabe-se-lá-o-que com Eliot (eles estavam muito juntos ultimamente). Enfim, Elisandra fora convidada/intimada a passar o dia seguinte fazendo compras. E claro que para isso a presença de Sebastian era necessária. Jovenzinha cara de pau que não tivera pudor algum em praticamente exigir para que Elisandra levasse com ela seu mordomo bonitão (Eliot rira nessa hora, assim como Alexandra ficara da cor de um tomate). Sua mestra bem que tentou passar o fardo a prima, mas esta habilmente escapou.

E cá estava ele, na cidade, os braços cheios de pacotes e os ouvidos entupidos de besteiras.

E agora ainda teria que se livrar do encosto que havia atraído.

Respirou fundo diante do aperto em seu pescoço, mas a aproximação dos lábios vermelhos mandou as favas qualquer resquício de calma que o demônio tentava cultivar.

Girou o corpo rápido e atirou longe o ser de roupas vermelhas que até poucos segundo atrás esfregava o rosto no seu, como se fosse um bichinho abandonado.

Ao ver o shinigame estatelar-se no chão, não pode evitar o pensamento de que se o visconde era a prova viva de que humanos podiam sobreviver sem cérebro, Grell Sutcliffe devia ser a prova morta **[1]** de que shinigames também podiam existir sem eles.

– Há quanto tempo, Grell – cumprimentou com seu melhor sorriso falso, os olhos mais uma vez fechados.

Ao ouvir sua voz, o ruivo pulou, ficando novamente em pé, Sebastian, no entanto, sabendo que não havia muita coisa na cabeça do shinigame, ergueu o braço e parou a tentativa do outro de novamente abraçá-lo. E Grell caiu no chão mais uma vez.

– Como você é malvado, Sebby, não nós vemos há tantos anos e você me trata assim! – choramingou o shinigame, levantando-se e medindo-o de cima a baixa. Atitude desnecessária, já que era obvio que nenhum dos dois mudara coisa alguma nas últimas duas décadas.

– Sebastian, quem é ele? – Elisandra perguntou. Ela estava surpresa, óbvio, e não era para menos, Grell não era uma figura que se via todo dia, principalmente quando equilibrava-se num pé só e unia as mãos e admirava outro cara.

O que dizer as duas moças a quem acompanhava? Poderia dizer a verdade a sua mestra, mas e a Druittt? Por sorte, ela não parecia ser do tipo que pensava muito. Quer dizer, o que poderia haver na cabeça daquela que desposara o visconde loiro? Sebastian não conseguia imaginar, mas não devia ser muita coisa. Por fim, optou pela explicação mais simples.

– Apenas um antigo conhecido que já estava indo embora – Sebastian respondeu, contudo ao virar-se para encarar sua senhora teve seu pescoço novamente agarrado.

– Que maldaaadee, Sebas-chan! Quem escuta até acreditaria que está me expulsando. Is... quem é ela? Onde está o pivete? – Grell perguntou percebendo finalmente a posição da bela moça loira a sua frente.

– A senhora Druittt e a senhorita Hargreaves – Sebastian respondeu, enquanto tentava, discretamente, retirar o shinigame de suas costas – Agora, se me dá licença...

– E para onde foi o pivete? O peq... – Grell começou, mas a mão o demônio usou a mão que o empurrava para calá-lo. Infelizmente isso não era o suficiente para retirá-lo de cima de si.

– Poderia me dar um minuto, my lady? – Sebastian perguntou, a voz e o sorriso em nada demonstrando o esforço que fazia.

– Claro – Elisandra disse, com um sorriso suave – Lorena e eu esperaremos você no café.

– Com sua licença, então – disse, curvando-se levemente. O que não foi uma boa ideia, pois ao fazê-lo Grell aproveitou-se de seu gesto para cruzar as pernas na sua cintura e tentar lhe dar um beijo. Infelizmente o soco que se seguiu não foi suficiente para derrubar o ruivo.

E ele ainda teve que aguentar o sorrisinho de Lorena que se afastava achando sua situação muito engraçada.

Sebastian esperou apenas o suficiente para que as moças estivessem longe para então fazer com que Grell voasse mais uma vez, pronto para deixá-lo em seguida. Depois de Elizabeth, Bard, Meirin e Finny, agora Grell. Que, mais faltava encontrar?

– Sebas-chan, não imagina o quanto fica sex... – o ruivo ainda começou, mas uma boa pisada o fez calar a boca.

No entanto, Grell podia ser altamente persistente e parecia determinado a lhe torrar a paciência, seguindo-o o tempo todo. Ok, essa parte ele havia esquecido como era. Respirou fundo ao perceber o shinigame atrás de outro manequim e resolveu que, depois de deixar as duas jovens em suas casas, era melhor dar alguma atenção ao outro antes que este acabasse despertando nas moças mais curiosidade ainda.

Claro que Grell pulou de alegria quando o demônio o convidou para um chá. Afinal, se está na Inglaterra faça como os ingleses! Tome chá.

– Aqui está – Sebastian disse, oferecendo a xícara com o líquido claro e pensando no que diria a Ciel já que não lhe informara da presença do ruivo. Mas, com certeza, nada falaria sobre a cena ridícula da qual agora participava; ambos sozinhos e Grell olhando o anoitecer com uma expressão ridícula de donzela apaixonada. Expressão que sumiu quando este provou o mesmo chá com sal **[2]** que o demônio lhe servira tantos anos antes – Está bom? – perguntou com seu melhor sorriso sedutor, sabendo que o shinigame não conseguiria negar, apreciando o prazer sádico que sentia em ver o outro tentar engolir o líquido salgado sem morrer de dor antes – Então, Grell, o que faz aqui?

A pergunta, feita de modo tão sensual pelo mordomo que se mostrava ainda mais sexy fez o nariz do ruivo sangrar e as respostas jorrarem. Como era fácil lidar com ele!

– Vim atrás da alma da moça que você acompanhava.

– Qual delas – perguntou o moreno, subitamente sério. "Ah, não, ninguém vai levar a alma de Elisandra antes de mim".

– A jovenzinha morena. Lorena Druittt. Ela vai morrer hoje à noite.

– Hm – resmungou o moreno, encostando-se na cadeira com os braços cruzados.

Não sentia nada em relação a criança que deveria ser tão nova quanto Eliot, mas poderia ser útil saber antecipadamente o que aconteceria – O que vai acontecer com ela?

– Traumatismo craniano – respondeu o shinigame enquanto consultava seu livro – Ele vai cair de uma escada e bater a cabeça, morrendo poucas horas depois. E então, Sebby, quem era a loira e porque as acompanhava?

– Minha atual mestra. Você vai preferir manter-se longe dela.

– Então você devorou mesmo o pequeno conde?

Qual a surpresa nisso? Era isso o que ele queria ter feito!

– Não – respondeu, erguendo a mão para novamente barrar o avanço do outro. Grell não sabia sossegar por mais que alguns segundos?

– Você ainda está servindo como mordomo? – perguntou o ruivo tentando mais um abraço frustrado. Seu sobrenome devia ser "Masoquista persistente" – Eu bem que poderia ir com você, ser empregado na mesma casa. Assim, você não se sentiria sozinho. O que acha? Dividiríamos o mesmo quarto e ficaríamos o tempo todo juntos!

– De forma alguma, já tenho muito trabalho para ainda ter que lidar com a sua incompetência.

– Nossa, Sebby, isso foi cruel de se dizer – Grell choramingou, numa típica birra infantil sem, contudo, deixar de babar no demônio a qualquer movimento deste.

Pensou no que Ciel diria caso Grell aparecesse na casa dos Hargreaves como empregado e fez uma nota mental para tentar impedir o outro de descobrir o seu atual endereço. Afinal, já bastava a pouca atenção que vinha dando ao ex-humano ultimamente. Deveria corrigir isso. E voltar logo para casa, Ciel já deveria ter chegado e estar lhe esperando. E por mais que ele dissesse que não se importava de fato com o jovem demônio, não lhe agradava em nada a ideia de surpreender Ciel e Eliot jogando novamente, como se fossem amigos, pois era como se ultimamente Eliot estivesse ocupando um lugar que era e para sempre seria, de Sebastian.

**Continua...**

**Abril/ 2012 **

_**Nota: **__**[1]**____– _Grell Sutcliffe devia ser a prova morta_ – Existem muitas lendas sobre os shinigames e como Yana Toboso não especifica a origem deles, tomei a liberdade de escolher a minha favorita: aquela que diz que os shinigames já foram humanos e em algum momento após a sua morte tornarem-se guias. Na maioria das lendas, eles também não lembram de suas vidas humanas e há várias explicando o porquê apenas alguns se tornam shinigames._

_**[2]**__– _Chá com sal – _No episódio 10 de Kuroshitsuji II, Sebastian serve a Grell um chá com sal (o.O). Grell está com a cara toda machucada por ter apanhado dele momentos antes, mas não consegue dizer não, mesmo quando Sebastian diz que, já que o chá era para Grell, ele duplicara a quantidade de sal e então duplicara de novo. Maldade, não?_

_**N/A: **Quem ainda se lembra de mim e dessa fic?_

_Sim, eu demorei, muito mais do que o normal e esperado. Sinto muito, mesmo. Tive uma séria crise de inspiração, com completa falta de tempo e total desmotivação. Já tinha dito que estava desanimada com o rumo de Kuroshitsuji III, e isso só piorou. Passei semanas sem escrever uma única linha, passei dias com o arquivo aberto sem que uma palavra fosse digitada, apaguei muitos parágrafos, desisti mais de uma vez e fiquei dias sem nem abrir o word. Trabalhei demais e dormi de menos, li o manga e tentei de novo. E em 5 meses eu não havia escrito nem 1 página e meia! Eu sabia o que queria escrever há mais de um ano, só que nenhuma palavra saia. _

_Mas aos trancos e barrancos acho que vamos chegando lá =S_

_Depois de muito pensar e tentar, e com 5 meses de atraso, eis mais um capítulo! Como disse a Mary, Aleluia irmão!_

_Só espero que o Grell tenha ficado minimamente convincente... _

_Sobre esse capítulo, ele mais uma vez ficou grande, e realmente pensei em apagar metade dele, mas deixei assim como compensação pela demora em postar. No próximo, outro personagem retorna! Alguém adivinha quem é?_

_**Agradecimentos:** A todos vocês que estão acompanhando essa fic, sem nunca esquecer dela e um agradecimento especial a aqueles que perderam um minutinho de seu tempo me deixando palavras de incentivo! Se essa fic ainda existe é graças a Alana, Juli, Demi Lee, Malu, Laís Michaelis, Elipse Writer, Jheni, Murillo, KuroxAkira, SweetPoison-chan, Rafaela Gomes, July, Ayame, Yara e Sulfrist. As palavras de vocês fizeram muita diferença nesse tempo de bloqueio intenso e me faziam pensar que eu tinha que continuar. Se esse capítulo chegou foi por vocês!_

_Mas não posso deixar de agradecer particularmente a Elipse Writer, Mary Sumeragi e Demi Lee. Vocês me mandaram aquilo que eu mais precisava ler nos momentos que eu mais necessitava e é por isso que dedico esse capítulo a vocês._

_E para aqueles que não deixaram e-mail para resposta:_

_**Alana: **Mais uma vez, espero que você ainda não tenha desistido. Eu não! Mas a demora foi realmente grande. Tem razão, ainda tem muito o que acontecer e não seria justo com vocês, leitores, abandonar a fic agora. Muito obrigada pela força nesse período! _

_**Juli:** E me deixou muito feliz com sua review! Obrigada!_

_Mais um capítulo longo para você!_

_**Malu: **Como acho que já percebeu, a segunda parte do corte do capítulo anterior foi para o capítulo 11. Como cada capítulo é POV de um personagem, tive que pular um capítulo. Agora tenho que adaptá-lo aos fatos do 10º e completá-lo, mas realmente espero que a próxima atualização seja mais rápida, muito mais rápida._

_Bjs!_

_**Jheni:** Finalmente, mais um capítulo. Espero que ao menos esteja bom ^^ _

_**Murillo:** Muito obrigada! _

_**July:** Só não foi abandono porque prometi não parar no meio de forma alguma. Contudo vontade não faltou. _

_Mas será que agora que continuei você desistiu? Espero que não._

_**Ayame:** Muito obrigada! Espero que continue gostando e curta mais esse capítulo ^^_

_**Yara:** Eu amaria um kuroshitsuji III realmente yaoi! Seria muito demais! Mas também acho difícil T.T Pelo menos ainda há o manga para matar as saudades e descobrir fatos novos._

_Hehe, eu também AMO o Sebby e morro de dó dele! Pena que ele ainda vai sofrer mais um pouquinho =P_

_**Sulfrist:** Nossa, muito obrigada mesmo! Amei sua review!_

_Fiquei muito feliz ao saber que está gostando da história e que meus personagens estejam convincentes. Tenho um medo danado de fugir aos personagens, pois minha intenção é mantê-los o mais fiel possível. Saber que estou conseguindo me anima, e muito. Sim, eu amo essa história e amo o Sebyy! _

_E como toda boa fã de yaoi, é claro que esses dois ainda vão se agarrar! Ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, pois ao longo do caminho a fic foi ganhando mais capítulos e com isso algumas coisas foram adiadas, mas logo, logo (talvez já no próximo capítulo) algumas insinuações se tornem mais fortes. Estou bastante ansiosa para chegar a essa parte!_

_Bjs e muito obrigada por sua review!_


	11. Cruzando uma linha perigosa

_**No último capítulo: **Sebastian está cada vez mais incomodado com a relação de Ciel eEliot, mesmo que tente não aparentar. Para piorar, ao sair com Elisandra e sua amiga, Lorena Druittt, reencontra Grell Sutcliffe._

**Kuroshitsuji III**

Posse: sentimento no qual você acredita que algo lhe pertence. É fácil quando designa seres inanimados, mas complica quando o alvo de tal sentimento é um ser vivo pensante.

Ciel sempre soube que era uma pessoa possessiva.

Sebastian sempre fora um ser livre.

E se opostos se atraem, dois bicudos também não se não se beijam.

Por isso, o que era fácil quando ambos sabiam muito bem os papeis que ocupavam, ficou complicado quando suas realidades alteram-se por completo em sua essência, mesmo que na prática a diferença não fosse assim tão visível.

Um conflito de sentimentos, onde a sinceridade e as mentiras mesclavam-se com habilidade, numa frágil e tensa relação. Pondo em risco o falho equilíbrio sobre a corda bamba na qual os dois tentavam a todo custo manter-se em pé.

Um conflito de gênios, vontades, personalidades e sentimentos difusos.

Um equilíbrio que uma vez rompido, nunca mais se restituiria.

**Cap 11 – Cruzando uma linha perigosa**

Já era quase hora do jantar quando Ciel chegou a mansão Hargreaves. Tinha demorado um pouco mais na sua caminhada agora diária. Mas não é como se fossem lhe dar alguma bronca por isso. Ninguém com exceção de Joana falava algo sobre suas saídas ou o horário no qual chegava e ela o fazia apenas para lhe dizer que deveria comer em horários certos, pois ainda estava crescendo ou que deveria tomar cuidado com a chuva ou ficaria resfriado. Demônios ficavam resfriados? Achava que não. E verdade seja dita, Ciel nunca antes tinha percebido como chovia na Inglaterra! Ter passado 20 anos longe, em países secos/quentes/frios, o haviam desacostumado por completo a água constante que caia do céu londrino.

Ah, tinha tanta coisa para fazer ainda!

E tinha se atrasado, de novo. Droga. Dirigiu-se rapidamente a porta dos fundos da Mansão (para não sujar o hall de entrada e assim ter que limpá-lo depois), tomou um banho rápido e vestiu uma roupa seca de qualquer jeito, correndo para a sala de jantar, onde ajudaria Luísa a por a mesa.

– Com os cabelos molhados de novo, Ciel – ralhou Joana, ao vê-lo entrar, as mãos na cintura farta – Assim vai se resfriar! Estou falando com você, Ciel! – ela reclamou ao perceber que o rapaz fugia dela, como se nem a escutasse. Bufou indignada, antes de completar – Vou contar a seu irmão sobre isso! Assim que ele voltar vou dizer "Ciel saiu na chuva hoje de novo! E voltou todo molhado". Vou sim, pode apostar.

– Claro que sim, Joana – provocou, uma expressão quase travessa na face. Perto da gentil mulher, Ciel quase se sentia criança de novo – Se você tiver coragem de falar com ele. Acha que ainda não percebi que mal consegue abrir a boca perto dele?

– Ora essa, moleque, mais respeito, eu tenho o dobro da sua idade! – reclamou a indiana, dessa vez fingindo indignação, enquanto tentava acertar o demônio com o pano de prato. Ele riu baixinho, abaixando-se para desviar-se do golpe amador e então, em um movimento rápido demais para um humano, pegou a mão livre da cozinheira, depositando ali um beijo no melhor estilo príncipe encantando.

– Minhas desculpas, senhorita. Não pretendia ofendê-la de forma alguma.

Joana corou, como sempre corava a qualquer aproximação de alguém do sexo masculino. Era exatamente por isso que ela nunca conseguia falar com Sebastian, mesmo dividindo com ele a cozinha quase todas as tardes, vendo-o fazer os doces que Eliot tanto apreciava.

– Ah, Ciel, assim não vale! Você sempre faz isso! – ela reclamou, rindo. Tinha um sorriso aberto e sorria facilmente por qualquer coisa – Vai trabalhar menino e deixe-me trabalhar também!

– Como desejar – respondeu com uma mesura. Era assim que sempre escapava das reprimendas dela – Ah, Joana!

– Sim?

– Você disse "assim que meu irmão voltar", Sebastian saiu de novo?

– Sim, saiu. Mas não sei se faz tempo.

Hum... o que será que Sebastian tanto resolvia na rua para Elisandra? Bom, Ciel não reclamaria se isso, fosse o que fosse, adiantasse de uma vez o fim desse contrato e os libertasse daquela casa. Não mesmo!

Perguntava-se o que Elisandra dizia na casa para explicar o fato do mordomo estar sempre ausente. Não que isso lhe importasse. Por ele, ela poderia muito bem sumir! E...

– Ei, Ciel, atende a porta para mim, por favor? – indagou Luísa, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Nem tinha percebido a campainha tocar! – Ciel?

– Ah, já vou indo – respondeu, refazendo-se do susto. Andava meio aéreo ultimamente. Sorte que não era um empregado comum ou já teria sido demitido! Nunca antes abusara tanto do fato de ser o irmãozinho caçula do mordomo.

Mal abriu a porta e um envelope foi empurrado em sua direção, junto do anuncio quase gritado ("Mensagem urgente aos senhores da casa") por um mensageiro que saiu antes de receber qualquer resposta.

"Cara que cara idiota" – pensou o demônio, meio chocado, meio revoltado. Que comportamento doido era aquele? Bom, ainda bem que ele falara "senhores da casa" o que com certeza incluía Eliot porque Ciel não estava nem um pouco a fim de encontrar Elisandra. Ele nunca estava.

Sem pensar, dirigiu-se ao jardim interno, pronto para encontrar o rapaz. Era até estranho o modo como sempre sabia onde o outro estava ou o jeito como passara a suportá-lo para então começar a até achar agradável sua companhia. Não que lhe agradasse as inúmeras tentativas de conversa por parte do jovem, mas também descobrira, para sua surpresa, que gostava de jogar com o outro. Eliot era inteligente, hábil e um desafio. Foi com surpreso que Ciel percebeu-se preso numa rotina: trabalhava de manhã, caminhava a tarde, punha a mesa do jantar e depois passava ao menos duas horas jogando com aquele estranho humano, único capaz de tratar dois demônios sem medo e com extrema simpatia.

– Uma mensagem, de quem? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos prateados, pegando o envelope para logo em seguida encarar a prima sentada no sofá a sua frente – Al, quem são os Druittt?

– O casal que almoçou aqui há dois dias, Elliot – respondeu a morena, ainda folheando o livro que tinha nas mãos, sem nem sequer lhe dirigir o olhar – Você e Liz conhecem Lorena Druittt desde pequenos e ontem elas saíram juntas também.

– Ah, lembrei. Tinha esquecido o novo sobrenome dela. Bem, vamos ver o que aconteceu. Hum... não são boas notícias, não.

– O que houve? – perguntou a morena, ainda sem erguer os olhos do livro.

– Lorena caiu de uma escada ontem. Bateu a cabeça e está em coma desde então.

– Isso é bem grave – disse Alexandra, finalmente desviando sua atenção das páginas desenhadas – Espero que ela consiga acordar. Vamos visitá-la, então?

– Sim. Vamos ver com Liz, mas acho melhor irmos hoje mesmo. Ciel, você poderia chamar Liz? Quanto mais cedo decidirmos isso, melhor.

Não, ele não poderia chamar Elisandra! Será que ninguém podia decidir nada naquela casa sem falar com ela! Daqui a pouco perguntariam até que roupas vestir!

A contra gosto, assentiu com um aceno de cabeça (nada educado para sua posição, mas não era como se Eliot fosse dizer algo ou Alexandra fosse reclamar mais tarde, a jovem era 100% indiferente para com os demônios da casa) e saiu à procura da mestra provisória de seu demônio. O que mais poderia fazer? Chamar Sebastian para realizar o serviço? Mas, isso era algo que ele não queria fazer. Então o jeito era encontrá-la ele mesmo. Mas onde ela poderia estar?

Mal-humorado, tentou a sala de música, o escritório, a sala de costura (o que ela faria ali? Era péssima em trabalhos manuais), o quarto de brinquedos de Francisco, a sala de pintura, a sala de reuniões, a de jogos e todos os outros cômodos, mas nada. Onde aquela loira aguada tinha se metido?

Já estava quase desistindo quando ouviu um barulho no andar superior. Bom, se Joana e Luíza estavam na cozinha, Eliot e Alexandra no jardim e Francisco no quintal... Com um suspiro resignado, Ciel dirigiu-se a área privada da mansão, onde ficavam os quartos de Eliot, Elisandra, Alexandra, Francisco, do senhor Hargreaves e dois quartos de hospedes, normalmente ocupados pelos irmãos Hadcliffes.

O pior era já antever o sorriso simpático que receberia, sabendo que deveria ser educado e refrear sua vontade de esganar aquela loira irritante. Bem que poderia não tê-la achado.

Ciel sabia que sua antipatia para com ela era infantil e infundada, mas não conseguia refrear seus sentimentos. De início, até procurara motivos para desgostar tanto dela (gatos, sorriso, uma docilidade e tranquilidade que em nada explicavam a sua presença ali, sua educação, seu piano irritante, seu óbvio talento em gerir tudo, mesmo sendo mulher, seus gatos e seu sorriso e sua aproximação com o _seu _demônio. Ele já mencionara os gatos e o sorriso? Ou o fato que odiava dividir o que era _seu_?). Agora ele já nem se dava ao trabalho de arranjar um porque para sua antipatia. Antipatizava e pronto! E que se danasse o resto! Que Sebastian a devorasse logo (mesmo que isso também não o agradasse) e graças a Deus que fora a alma de Derick que ele devorara. Não aguentaria a alma de Elisandra. Daria indigestão (mesmo que no fundo admitisse que pensara quase as mesmas coisas de Derick – e de todos os outros).

Aguçou os ouvidos, procurando por qualquer sinal de movimento (qual era o quarto dela mesmo?), mas foi o fraco feixe de luz que o atraiu até o quarto da jovem. Ah, a porta estava mal fechada, o trinco não entrara totalmente na fechadura. Mesmo assim, não seria educado entrar sem bater, ainda mais por ela ser uma moça (o fato desta moça ser sua "chefe" em nada lhe importava). Pensando bem, era extremamente desrespeitoso um homem entrar num quarto feminino, principalmente sem a companhia de algum familiar do sexo masculino. E agora?

Ah, todos ali já eram esquisitos mesmo!

Levantou a mão, pronto para anunciar sua presença, mas parou assustado ao sentir algo peludo roçando em sua perna causando-lhe arrepios.

– Ah, é você – disse emburrado, ao constatar que era apenas a gata siamesa de Elisandra pedindo-lhe que abrisse a porta para ela (só poderia ser isso, Cindy, assim como os outros gatos da casa, costumavam ignorá-lo a maior parte do tempo).

A gata, ao ouvir sua voz, olhou para cima, enrolando o rabo em sua perna, miando baixo, esperando por sua ação.

– Gata folgada. Porque não abre a porta você mesma? Você sabe fazer isso muito bem – resmungou o jovem. De todos os gatos, Cindy era a que mais o incomodava. Odiava quando esta fixava os olhos azuis nele, odiava o modo como ela não temia seus olhos vermelhos (pelo menos _isso_ os outros temiam) e achava irritante o modo como ela "fazia exigências", só fazendo o que queria. E encarar os exigentes olhos azuis apenas lhe deu mais vontade de ir embora, deixando-a ali para se virar, contudo lembrou-se que Cindy não precisava dele para entrar onde quisesse, até virar as chaves das portas ela sabia.

– ... de ajuda?

Ciel travou mais uma vez, ao ouvir a voz de Sebastian. Virou a cabeça inutilmente para os lados, mesmo que soubesse que a voz vinha do interior do quarto no qual ele se encontrava parado na porta como um imbecil. E porque Sebastian estaria no quarto _fechado_ de Elisandra? Com certeza ele sabia que isto era altamente inadequado! E o que ele fazia ali? Não tinha saído? Ou será que chegara a pouco e ninguém vira? Isso era bem provável. Ei, será que ele estava informando-a sobre sabe-se-lá-o-quê que tanto fazia na rua? Então, se permanecesse ali, conseguiria descobrir algo? Tentador.

Principalmente por que isso sempre o irritara. Odiava que Sebastian ficasse sempre lhe escondendo coisas, sob a alegação de "ser coisa do novo mestre, não precisa saber". Por isso, ele nunca soubera o porquê Derick ou qualquer outro ter invocado seu demônio. Só sabia o motivo de Abel. E este não fora muito diferente do seu próprio. E provavelmente não era diferente de nenhum outro. Quando alguém chegava a este extremo, a razão final era quase sempre a mesma, o que mudava era só o caminho percorrido.

Deveria estar acostumado, mas dessa vez havia uma importante diferença: Elisandra Hargreaves passava a maior parte do tempo com Sebastian, além de ser uma belíssima jovem. E isso impedia que os dois ficassem juntos. Somava-se a isso o fato dela tê-lo trazido de volta à Inglaterra e tê-los convocado no período de "férias" deles.

Poderia iludir-se achando que esta era a raiz de todo o seu mal humor, porém, não importava quanto motivos procurasse para justificar seus sentimentos, sua antipatia, sua raiva, sua vontade de ir embora, sua mente, tão esperta, sempre o conduzia para a real razão, aquela que realmente fazia seu interior queimar de raiva e seus olhos adquirirem o tom vermelho-vivo: Sebastian se interessava por ela, mais do que por qualquer outro, e Ciel via na moça uma rival que tirava dele o posto de alma mais desejada. No fundo, tinha medo de que Sebastian preferisse a alma da jovem a sua e isso o fazia odiá-la.

Às vezes, Ciel desejava não ser capaz de analisar tão bem as coisas.

Foi despertado de seus pensamentos pelo miado de Cindy, incomodada com a porta ainda fechada.

– O que quer? – ele perguntou, fingindo-se de desentendido. E não é que a gata o olhou como se perguntasse claramente "você é idiota?"! E ela era só uma gata, céus! E ele estava _falando _com ela! Sim, Elisandra estava fazendo um mal tremendo a sua sanidade!

Cindy miou novamente, ainda balançando o rabo de forma impaciente, ignorando por completo o dilema do jovem demônio: continuar ali e ouvir sobre o que Sebastian conversava com Elisandra (e quem sabe descobrir o que ele tanto resolvia para ela na rua e assim o motivo da tal vingança) ou anunciar sua presença, coisa que já deveria ter feito.

Quais os prós e contras dessa decisão?

Não chegou realmente a pesá-lo, Cindy, cansada da espera, decidiu por ele e empurrou a porta com as patas dianteiras, abrindo-a o suficiente para que entrasse, finalmente, no quarto. Ao jovem demônio só restou bater de leve na porta, abrindo-a de vez.

Nunca tinha entrado ali, mas não era um quarto muito diferente de seu antigo quarto na mansão na qual Meirin, Finny e Bart ainda conservavam para ele. A única diferença é que ele não mantinha as cortinas fechadas durante o dia, nem a cama desarrumada, nem as almoçadas no chão, nem fitas espalhadas. E muito menos chegaria a hora do jantar vestido em trajes íntimos ou receberia seu mordomo sem que este estivesse adequadamente vestido.

Ah?

Peraí? Trajes íntimos?

– Ciel? – perguntou Elisandra, calmamente, tentando chamar sua atenção – Ciel? – chamou novamente, ainda escovando os longos cabelos, completamente alheia ao fato de que vestia apenas um vestido branco, ainda sem espartilho ou sapatos – Ciel, o que houve? – A seus pés, uma das fitas que costumava usar nos cabelos, jogada.

Não.

Não, não, não. Ele estava imaginando coisas. Sim, com certeza, estava.

– Desculpe, Cindy, abriu a porta antes – respondeu, mecanicamente, a mente trabalhando furiosamente. Cama desarrumada – Eliot pediu que a chamasse. Parecia importante – respondeu, os olhos fixos no indiferente demônio moreno.

E nos muitos detalhes ali expostos.

Como o fato de seu mordomo não estar usando o fraque, apenas a camisa e colete, sem luvas.

Mordomo semivestido.

Quanto tempo _ele _demorara para ver Sebastian apenas de camisa?

– Entendo. Descerei num minuto – Ela respondeu, erguendo-se. Calmamente, docemente, naturalmente. Como se a essa altura as peças do quebra-cabeça ainda não houvessem se encaixado. Ignorando completamente o desenho por ele formado, mas ao qual Ciel via num misto de indignação e raiva. Muita raiva. A calma absurda de ambos, mesmo após serem flagrados, fazendo seu corpo inteiro tremer e acabando com seu autocontrole – Ciel?

– O quê? – perguntou rudemente, as luzes refletindo o tremor de seu corpo.

– Aconteceu algo? Você parece...

– Surpreso? Sim, estou. – respondeu, infelizmente, sua voz não possuía a frieza que ele desejava, ela saia grossa, como num rosnado. Ciel rezou para que ela ao menos não falhasse (como era típico acontecer nessa fase) – Mesmo sabendo do bom número de mulheres que não resistiram a Sebastian, nenhuma delas, antes, conseguiu ser tão dissimulada como a senhorita. Nem passar tão perfeitamente a imagem de jovem pura e inocente. Nem eram tão vagabundas a ponto de se deixarem ser fodidas por ele no próprio leito, tal qual uma meretriz barata.

– Bo... – Sebastian começou, mas Ciel não o deixou terminar.

– O que diabos pensa que está fazendo, Sebastian? – sibilou, raivosamente – Não sabia que os trabalhos de um mordomo incluíam favores sexuais.

Raiva.

Estava sentindo muita raiva.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e o ambiente tão pesado que até mesmo Cindy e Elisandra pareciam cautelosas.

– O que estava fazendo, Sebastian? – questionou novamente, pouco ligando se a humana perceberia que ele não estava agindo como um irmãozinho caçula. E quer saber? Ela que se danasse! Ele não era o irmão de Sebastian, ele era o seu _dono_. E tinha todo o direito de exigir satisfações.

Contudo, quando o mais velho nada disse, optando pelo mais irritante silêncio, Ciel não o interrogou novamente, apenas virou as costas e saiu do quarto, furioso, batendo a porta.

Sabia que tinha sido mal-educado e grosseiro, mas estava pouco se importando com isso! Na verdade, quanto mais os fatos o atingiam, mais irritado ficava. Quanto mais lembrava do olhar indiferente de Sebastian, mais furioso ficava. E pelo bem de todos e da casa, Ciel fugiu dali. Mais uma vez.

Sem nem sequer percebeu que corria.

Corria da raiva que sentia!

Droga! Como é que ele não percebera nada antes? Como é que Sebastian podia fazer isso? Há quanto tempo eles estavam fazendo isso? E como ele se atrevia a olhar para ele como se ele não passasse de uma criança enciumada?

Droga!

Chutou uma lata de lixo, perguntando-se quanto havia percorrido na sua corrida. Devia estar longe.

Como? Como ele podia estar transando com aquela loira sem sal?

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, afastando-as da face.

Quer dizer, era só sexo, não? Nada mais do que encontros casuais.

Respirou fundo, tentando, com isso, acabar com aquela estranha sensação de sufocamento em seu peito.

Porque não era possível que Sebastian estivesse emocionalmente envolvido com ela, certo?

Passou os dedos pelos cabelos, de novo.

Era só um trabalho. Só mais um. Como os muitos que ele já passara no passado. Mais um que o deixaria irritado, mas que ele faria, porque era o seu trabalho. Só podia ser isso. Porque aquela mulher enganava a todos com aquele rostinho de santa e era isso que ela estava fazendo. De novo. Enganando todo mundo com sua falsa pureza.

Fixou os olhos vermelhos no céu nublado.

Porque Sebastian estava apenas cumprindo ordens. Tinha que ser isso.

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, agora mais calmo, mesmo que ainda sentisse como se uma mão esmagasse seu peito.

E pensar que quando Sebastian dormira com aquela menina do culto de purificação de Angela/Ash **[1]**, Ciel não se sentira assim. Ele ficara tão indiferente ao fato! Ele rira internamente da raiva e inquietação de Grell, querendo matar a mulher. Ele achara ridículo! E agora, estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Agindo como se estivesse com... ciúmes.

Balançou a cabeça, numa negativa. Não estava com ciúmes. Quer dizer, estava. Estava, sim. Sebastian era _dele _e ciúmes nada mais era do que o sentimento de posse.

Voltou a encarar o céu, perguntando-se o que Sebastian estava fazendo. Provavelmente, estava junto com Elisandra. E tudo o que ele lhe dedicaria era uma ou duas frases alertando-o de quanto seu comportamento tinha sido infantil.

Ciel não precisava de mais isso.

Voltou a andar, dessa vez lentamente, deixando que seus pés seguissem o caminho que bem entendessem. Ele não se importava com para onde estava indo. Qualquer lugar servia.

Mas sabia que tinha que voltar para casa.

Casa. Aquela não era a sua casa. Mas era a única que tinha, no momento.

"Não é verdade", ouviu dizer aquela vozinha insistente no fundo de sua mente, "você ainda tem uma casa. Uma casa na qual ainda lhe esperam. A _sua_ casa. Sua e de mais ninguém".

Só que seria a Mansão sua casa ainda? Ele mesmo a abandonara, deixando-a para trás, junto de todo o resto.

E seus pés continuavam seguindo um caminho qualquer.

Até que ouviu passos atrás de si. Poderia ter sentido medo, mas seus ouvidos reconhecerem aquele caminhar antes mesmo que sua mente lhe lembrasse que ele era um demônio e não precisava mais temer os homens. Nunca mais.

Então, Sebastian havia perdido seu precioso tempo indo até ele?

Pois que perdesse ainda mais!

Olhou para os lados, procurando um lugar onde pudesse se esconder. Queria ocultar-se e dar um pouco de trabalho. Queria preocupá-lo, mesmo que não acreditasse que conseguiria tal coisa. Queria irritá-lo. Queria que ele sentisse a mesma dor que estava sentindo agora.

– Vai ficar brincando de esconde-esconde agora, bocchan? Sabe que posso achá-lo facilmente, não? – ouviu Sebastian dizer para a rua vazia, cada vez mais próximo – Bocchan, vamos, apareça e deixe de birras infantis. Você não devia ter falado aquilo a Elisandra e sabe disso, mesmo assim, não pedirei que se desculpe. Então apareça de uma vez e paremos com essa palhaçada.

Birras infantis. Ciel abraçou os joelhos. Era uma criança para Sebastian. E talvez nunca deixasse de sê-lo. E daí que _soubesse _que estava sendo infantil? Isso não o impedia de sentir-se irritado. Escondeu o rosto nos joelhos, não estava pronto para encarar o demônio moreno e seu sorriso irônico. Porque Sebastian não entendia que suas ações o estavam machucando? Porque ele não se importava com isso? Porque não percebia que o estava deixando de lado, sozinho, todos os dias? Sozinho para que ele pudesse deitar-se na cama de Elisandra e saciar-se com aquela vagabunda enquanto ele tinha que encarar todas as lembranças que ela lhe impunha, completamente sozinho.

E talvez antigamente ele soubesse lidar com isso, mas depois de ter a companhia do moreno por tantos anos, estando sempre juntos, Ciel não sabia mais lidar com a solidão. Sentia como se tivesse sido roubado. Roubado por Elisandra, abandonado por Sebastian. E sentia ódio. Muito ódio. Dos dois.

Não, não queria ver Sebastian ainda. E tinha todo o direito do mundo em pensar assim! (Mesmo que o fato deste ter lhe procurado ainda significava algo para ele) Afinal, Sebastian era dele e somente dele. Para sempre. Quem aquela mulher achava que era para pegar _seu_ mordomo para ela?

Abraçou os joelhos com mais força, tentando conter seus sentimentos antes que sua fúria acabasse atraindo o outro demônio.

– Bocchan, sabe que não tenho todo o tempo do mundo para brincar com você. Apareça. Agora.

Ele estava se aproximando. E parecia calmo.

Porque Sebastian era sempre tão indiferente para com ele? Como se ele não se importasse, realmente. Como se ele não fosse importante.

– Já que preza tanto seu tempo, deveria prezar também o dos outros.

Ciel ergueu a cabeça, surpreso, ao ouvir a voz conhecida. De quem era mesmo aquele tom severo de voz?

– Willian – ambos disseram juntos.

– Parece que estou fadado a sempre ter o desprezar de lhe encontrar – disse o shinigame. Inconscientemente, Ciel encolheu-se ainda mais dentro da caixa que usava de esconderijo. Não queria ser encontrado. Não ainda. Queria é fazer Sebastian perder o maior tempo possível procurando-o.

– Se minha presença lhe incomoda, o que faz aqui? – ouviu Sebastian perguntar, com uma educação fria e quase cínica.

– Pura obrigação. Soube de seu retorno a esta área, que infelizmente está sob minha responsabilidade, e como Grell não voltou com a alma que era seu trabalho, imaginei que você o tivesse distraído, mais uma vez – Engraçado, Ciel nunca antes tinha notado aquele tom irritado na voz de Willian. Um tom que se assemelhava demais ao que ele sentia no momento.

– Não é minha culpa se Grell ficou tão entretido com minha companhia que se esqueceu de trabalhar.

– Não? – sim, definitivamente, Willian estava mais irritado que o normal – sim, a culpa nunca é de vocês, demônios. Agora Grell está sumido novamente e eu além de ter que vir buscar a alma de Lorena Druittt, que não morreu ontem como deveria, ainda terei que perder meu tempo procurando por aquele cabeça de vento.

– Bom, não é minha culpa o subordinado que lhe dão. Talvez seja _sua_ culpa, no fim. Mas agradeceria se tirasse Grell do meu caminho, ele costuma atrapalhar mais do que ajudar.

– Talvez porque ele não deva lhe ajudar?

– Diga isso a ele – Ciel, mesmo não podendo ver, podia muito bem visualizar o sorriso arrogante de seu mordomo. Sebastian adorava provocar os outros. Como alguém que é superior e sabe disso. Uma arrogância irritante de tão verdadeira. Willian devia estar com cara de quem chupou um limão e não gostou.

– Não se sinta tanto assim, demônio, parece que se encontra no mesmo problema hoje. Perdeu seu contrato mais uma vez? – hum... o tom de deboche na voz do shinigame com certeza também não era impressão sua.

– Na verdade, ele está escondido dentro da caixa que está bem embaixo de você. Quando o mando ficar dentro de uma, ele sai, quando o mando sair, ele fica **[2]**. Acho que precisarei estudar um pouco de psicologia reversa – droga! Ele sabia.

– Talvez precise de mais autoridade então. Ou deveria deixar de bancar a babá. Gostou tanto assim que está repetindo a dose? – babá?

– Obrigado pelo conselho, não precisava se incomodar. Felizmente, minha mestra atual é realmente madura.

– Tão madura a ponto de estar escondida de você?

Que consenso geral era esse de que ele era uma criança?

– Ah, não é ela que está escondida. Vamos, bocchan, saia daí. Não temos o dia todo e eu não tenho um superior desocupado para correr atrás do meu serviço não feito – alfinetando, como sempre.

E por que Sebastian achava que bastava mandar e ele obedeceria?

– Bocchan.

Mas pensando bem, não queria ser tirado dali a força como se fosse uma criança birrenta (e pelo tom de voz de Sebastian ele estava bem próximo de fazer isso). Muito menos queria que William visse a cena. E foi só por isso que saiu de seu esconderijo, ainda emburrado (como uma criança).

– Ora, vejo que agora – e havia na voz de Willian um tom bastante ácido – além de firmar seus nojentos contratos agora está cuidando de um demônio adolescente. O instinto maternal lhe bateu ou você tem intenções de conseguir um criado?

– Nem um, nem outro.

– Percebo – repulsa, Ciel nunca antes tinha percebido o quanto era séria a aversão que o shinigame sentia por eles – Este é o pequeno nobre que você servia duas décadas atrás, não? Então, ele realmente o encoleirou, assim como a um cão – debochou, e então, voltando seu olhar pela primeira vez ao jovem abaixo de si (porque ele tinha que se manter equilibrado naquele maldito varal?) – Um demônio ex-humano. Isso com certeza é bastante raro. Mas me diga, jovem demônio, valeu mesmo a pena abandonar tudo, inclusive sua humanidade e sua alma, para poder viver ao lado desse demônio? – o desprezo em sua voz era mais que evidente – Sua dependência dele era algo bastante visível, mas nunca imaginei que um ser tão orgulhoso como você se rebaixaria a esse ponto apenas para obter algumas migalhas forçadas de atenção de um ser tão vil quanto este demônio.

"Ora, não fora isso!" – Ciel pensou indignado. Não fora isso! Chegou a abrir a boca para contestar, dizer a verdade, que fora tudo um incidente de percurso, mas não conseguiu, e nenhuma palavra escapou de seus lábios. Não conseguiu defender-se, não quando sentiu que, se um dia as palavras de Willian não foram verdadeiras, agora eram.

**Continua...**

**Jul / 2012**

_**Notas: ****[1]****– **Episódio 17 de Kuroshitsuji. No capítulo 29 do manga (volume 7), Sebastian também se deita com uma mulher._

_**[2] ****– **Não sei quantos farão a ligação, mas Ciel só se tornou um demônio por ter saído da caixa na qual Sebastian o escondeu no episódio de Kuroshitsuji II. Quando saiu, ele foi preso por Alois, teve suas memórias misturadas e assim acabou fazendo um contrato com Hannah. E o resto vocês já sabem ^^_

_**N/A:** Vocês pediram, e o William também voltou! (Pena que sua participação foi tão pequena...). _

_Pois é, demorei. Pelo menos, em relação a última vez, demorei menos para atualizar. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Estou com 19 capítulos rascunhados, 2 prontos, e não consigo escrever. Eu juro que queria atualizar mais rápido! Levei semanas para conseguir finalizar esse capítulo, e só consegui depois de me forçar a escrever por dias seguidos. Nem sei como ele ficou tão grande assim. Mas não sabia o que cortar, nem como melhorá-lo e, bom, resolvi deixar assim mesmo. Desculpem. Acho que não ando muito bem ultimamente. O pior é que isto está me prejudicando até na faculdade e no trabalho._

_Mas, finalmente, a história chegou ao ponto principal! Demorou, mas cá estamos. E partir daqui, a relação dos nossos amados demônios fica mais tensa e não deve demorar para explodir. Alguém já tinha adivinhado sobre a Elisandra e o Sebastian? Espero que não queiram me matar depois dessa =P Ou a Elisandra. Alguém ainda gosta dela?_

_E desculpem a péssima e gigante introdução, não consegui pensar em mais nada..._

_**Aviso:**__ Dei uma pequena editada no cap 10, para corrigir uns detalhezinhos. _Nada que altere a história_, portanto, não é preciso nem lê-lo novamente. Espero que não se incomodem._

_**Agradecimentos:** A todos que, com seus comentários, mantêm essa história ativa. É por vocês que eu tanto me empenho em escrever e me recuso a desistir. Por isso, muito obrigada, mesmo! Suas reviews são meu combustível, e estou mesmo precisando dele. Peço desculpas pela demora, estou tentando, de verdade._

_E para aqueles que não deixaram e-mail para resposta:_

_**Sulfrist: **Muito obrigada! Amei sua review! Muito obrigada mesmo pelo incentivo! E elogios. Confesso, nunca achei minha fic ousada (estava mais para enrolada), mas também não leio fics de kuro desde que comecei a escrever esta então estou meio por fora do que acontece no fandon. Mas quando terminar, pretendo ler as outras continuações que criaram (alias, só comecei a escrever esta por não ter achado nenhuma na época. Eu queria tanto uma continuação! Se existisse uma na época, Kuroshitsuji III nunca teria nascido)._

_E como não só de elogios vivem as pessoas, adorei os pontos que ressaltou. Reli e vi que você tinha toda a razão, por isso, fiz uns acertinhos. Você acertou em cheio, eu cortei mais de uma página do capítulo e acho que não as emendei direito. Espero que agora tenha dado certo. Valeu mesmo! E olha que eu tinha relido esse capítulo várias vezes!_

_Bjs e obrigada!_

_**Alana: **Nossa, achei que tinha desistido! Antes você sempre aparecia e dessa vez demorou tanto que pensei que minha demora tinha sido demais. Será que foi? Espero que não. Finalmente, mais um capítulo!_

_**Mylla: **Muito obrigada! Eu vi sua review no mesmo dia (olho meu e-mail diariamente) e fiquei muito feliz com ela! É pelo incentivo de vocês que eu não desisto dessa fic. Obrigada! Sabe quando você está desanimada e então recebe, sem esperar, uma review te incentivando e então pensa "é, ainda estão lendo, ainda não desistiram" e isso te dá forças para sentar e tentar de novo? É assim com cada review que recebo, e com a sua não foi diferente, então, obrigada!_

_Essa visita do Ciel a Mansão parece que causou mesmo esse efeito, fiquei surpresa com isso. Até me perguntaram porque ele reconheceu Lizzy tão rápido, mas não o pessoal da Mansão, mas eu acho que Ciel não queria vê-los ali, esperando por eles. Ou não queria ter essa esperança. O que fez com que sua mente procurasse por diversas explicações que não aquela, o que dificultou o reconhecimento. Viagem?_

_**André: **É, eu demorei bastante. Até tive esperanças de postar na quarta passada, mas como estou sem beta, só consegui tentar dar uma revisada no capítulo hoje. Espero que não tenha deixado muitos erros passarem. Ainda pretendo voltar aos capítulos mensais, juro!_


	12. Brincando com demônios

_**No último capítulo: **Ciel descobre que Sebastian está transando com Elisandra e fica furioso. Ao fugir do demônio, ambos esbarram com Willian, que veio buscar a alma de Lorena Druitt, esquecida por Grell devido a seu encontro com Sebastian._

**Kuroshitsuji III**

Demônios são seres de sentimentos claros. Sentem-se felizes ou tristes, gostam ou odeiam, oscilam entre a raiva e o prazer, a fome e o desinteresse. E classificam as pessoas como comida ou não. O equilíbrio causado pelo meio termo não é natural para eles, assim como a transição de sentimentos.

Sebastian era um demônio e como tal achava-se previsível. Ele não estava acostumado a associar atos a sentimentos.

Por isso, quando, depois de séculos de idade, ficou difícil definir o que sentia e o que queria ou não, não é a toa que ele se sentiu completamente perdido.

**Cap 12 – Brincando com demônios**

– Por que você não me contou que encontrou com Grell? – Ciel perguntou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio que se instalara entre ambos desde a partida de Willian.

– Não achei pertinente. Foi um encontro esporádico – o mordomo respondeu, sem se dar ao trabalho de encará-lo. Sabia que o shinigame não significava nada para o outro e que não era sobre isto que o mais jovem queria falar, que este ainda estava com raiva, querendo respostas para perguntas que não tardariam a ser feitas. Na verdade, até estranhara o fato do ex-conde não ter ido direto ao assunto.

– Você tem achado demais ultimamente. O que mais anda me escondendo, Sebastian? – questionou o jovem demônio, visivelmente irritado. E como não ia ajudar Ciel a introduzir o assunto que realmente queria discutir, optou por uma resposta irritantemente simples.

– Não lhe escondi nada, bocchan. Nem lhe omiti fatos. Apenas não contei o que não me perguntou.

– Como os encontros que tem tido com aquela vadia?

As perguntas tardam, mas não falham!

– Não deve se referir a ela dessa forma, bocchan – disse, sem entender porque o outro estava teimando em fazer do fato descoberto uma tempestade. Ele só havia transado com a garota! Não era nada demais! Ciel às vezes dava prioridade aos assuntos mais banais.

– E de que forma eu deveria?

– De uma que condiga com sua natureza agora. Demônios não se importam com preceitos idiotas de virgindade. Desejar a pureza feminina nada mais é do que insegurança e medo de comparação. Sexo nada mais é do que um ato fisiológico. Além disso, demônios são serem sexuais.

– Nada disso exclui o fato dela ser uma vadia.

– Está errado novamente, bocchan. Tecnicamente, vadia significa: mulher que se relaciona com vários homens, normalmente, sem critério algum. Sou o único que já a tocou. Portanto, o termo não se encaixa. De qualquer forma, ela está apenas no direito dela de fazer de seu corpo o que bem entende – explicou, não entendia os motivos que levavam o jovem demônio a agir como se Sebastian o houvesse traído. Estaria bravo assim apenas porque ele lhe ocultara um fato ou dois?

Ciel demorou a responder, parecendo concentrado no barulho dos passos de ambos. Ainda estavam bem longe de casa, mas aproximavam-se rápido.

– Por que a está defendendo? – Ciel perguntou, dessa vez olhando nos olhos castanhos do mais velho – Por que está fazendo isso com ela?

– Bocchan, Elisandra não é a primeira e nem será a última mestra a desejar sexo. E eu apenas sigo ordens, como o senhor bem sabe.

Mas parecia ter esquecido.

– Agindo igual a uma prostituta?

Deboche, irritação, infantilidade, ciúmes, eram vários os tons que conseguiu sentir naquela frase tão curta, mas que o irritou profundamente. Quando, perguntava-se, Ciel largaria sua moralidade e consciência humana e pensaria como um demônio? E, quando, ele estaria livre de tudo isso? Provavelmente nunca.

No fim, por mais que Ciel fosse um humano diferente, ele ainda era um demônio nascido humano e, portanto, destinado a pensar como um.

Sorriu o mais normalmente possível, ocultando sua irritação com a provocação, e respondeu, calmamente:

– Demônios obedecem ordens, ignorando a natureza destas e não se atém a detalhes. Deveria fazer o mesmo, bocchan, e não se importar com isso. Lembre-se que somos seres amorais e não nos guiamos levando em conta valores humanos.

– Entendo. Bom, o que mais eu poderia esperar de você? Afinal, lhe dei o nome de um cachorro, Sebastian **[1]**, e como tal é natural que foda com qualquer uma – disse o menor, para espanto do mordomo que por um momento ficou sem ação.

Então era isso o que ele pensava?

– Mas há outros naquela casa estranha! Humanos, com valores humanos. Não espere que todos não descubram logo o que vem fazendo com ela. E que saiba que isso dará problemas – Ciel continuou, ignorando por completo o efeito causado por suas palavras anteriores.

Por sorte, eles eram demônios e moviam-se rápido. Já estavam chegando em casa.

– Bocchan, Eliot sabe. E Alexandra também. E Luísa. Todos eles já perceberam que minhas "saídas" constantes não ocorrem de fato, que são apenas uma desculpa social para o tempo que passamos juntos – Sebastian explicou, perguntando-se como alguém tão esperto como Ciel não havia descoberto isso antes. Quer dizer, Eliot só precisara que ele "saísse" duas vezes para perceber. E Luísa e Alexandra precisaram de menos de duas semanas para notar o que acontecia – Apenas Francisco e Joana não sabem. Perguntava-me quando você perceberia. Demorou bem mais do que supus.

– Espere um pouco, quer dizer que eles sabem que ela está transando com um _mordomo_? E que _aceitam_ isso? – perguntou o rapaz, surpreso.

Sim, eles sabiam, sabiam há muito tempo.

– Acredito que sim. Nunca ouvi uma palavra deles a respeito.

– Não entendo, não consigo entender – e dessa vez, Sebastian podia entender porque Ciel estava tão surpreso – Ela não é a boa moça de família? A garota perfeita? Então, por que, inferno, ela está dormindo com você?

– Talvez por que ela seja uma mulher. E por melhor pessoa que seja, mulheres tem tantos desejos quanto homens.

– Isso não tem a menor lógica!

– Por isso mesmo eu disse para não se ater a detalhes, bocchan. Ignore-os, depois é normal que Elisandra não ligue para o que os outros vão pensar, não estará viva para saber.

Já podia ver a casa, estavam quase nela. Ainda bem, estava cansado daquela conversa. Ciel conseguia ser tão humano às vezes...

– Bocchan, estou errado em supor que não dará mais nenhum show por causa disso? Elisandra e Eliot sabem sobre nós, mas seria difícil explicar aos outros – E ainda tinha que pedir desculpas por seu comportamento a jovem, pois duvidava muito que Ciel o fizesse.

– Não se preocupe, vou me comportar – Ciel respondeu, irritado, e entrou na casa sem esperá-lo. Deixando-o sozinho do lado de fora. Sozinho para com seus pensamentos.

"Lhe dei o nome de um cachorro, Sebastian, e como tal é natural que foda com qualquer uma" – relembrou as palavras do menor. Palavras que se repetiam em sua mente como se gravadas em sangue. Não sabia muito bem como contivera a própria raiva pelas palavras que ouvira.

"Um cão, um cão encoleirado." – pensou.

Palavras que o afetaram mais do que a raiva refletida nos olhos vermelho-amarronzado do outro.

"Apenas um cão."

Tocou a mão direita, sentindo com a ponta dos dedos o símbolo do contrato oculto pela luva branca. Símbolo que nunca sairia de sua mão. Símbolo que o condenaria a ser para sempre Sebastian, o mordomo, o servo, o cachorro de Ciel.

Definitivamente, ele já devia ter passado da fase na qual isso o feria. Isso não mudaria os fatos. Nada do que sentisse mudaria os fatos.

Um cão, encoleirado, preso e condenado e já devia ter aprendido a viver com isso.

Respirou fundo, uma, duas vezes, e entrou na casa, sua máscara de mordomo perfeito novamente posta, não deixando que ninguém notasse o que passava em seu interior.

Porque ele era o mordomo perfeito e seria em qualquer situação. Mesmo que aguentar as perguntas de Eliot sobre o paradeiro de Ciel o tenha deixado com vontade de mandar o adolescente ir fazer algo útil para que assim pudesse permitir que Ciel trabalhasse pelos menos nos raros momentos em que ficava na casa. Seria isso pedir muito? Mas, ele era Sebastian Michaelis, e essas não foram as palavras que saíram de sua boca. Nem naquele dia, nem nos dois seguintes.

Contudo, dois dias se passaram e quando todos já se perguntavam sobre o paradeiro do jovem demônio, Sebastian fez algo que não fazia há tempos (desde o dia que passaram a chamar aquela mansão de casa, se seus cálculos estavam certos): foi ao quarto de Ciel.

Não que isso merecesse alguma nota, já fazia tempo que Sebastian não precisava mais adentrar o quarto de seu mestre, pois o pequeno adquirira a mania de não sair de _seu _quarto. Não via porque ir até o jovem quando este não o deixava em paz em momento algum a ponto de fazê-lo apenas desejar uns minutos de folga.

Não percebeu, nem neste momento, que fazia semanas que Ciel não o visitava mais.

Encontrou Ciel deitado na cama, parecendo entediado. Se estava sem nada para fazer, por que não resolvia trabalhar de uma vez?

– Vai ficar deitado aí por mais quanto tempo, bocchan? – perguntou, ainda parado na porta. As cortinas fechados o intrigaram, Ciel sempre gostara de luz, por que então decidira manter seu quarto fechado?, mas nada disse.

– Por que quer saber? – questionou o jovem, pelo visto, ele ainda estava mal-humorado. O que ele havia feito para irritá-lo tanto assim?

– Para saber o que dizer a Joana quando ela finalmente conseguir me perguntar se você está doente ou não.

– Ela veio aqui hoje.

– Não será só ela que virá.

– Por que diz isso?

– O padre Ralph virá hoje novamente e decidiu que irá nos conhecer de qualquer forma – anunciou o mordomo, mantendo, pela primeira vez, distância do jovem. Normalmente, a esta altura ele já estaria escolhendo as roupas que o adolescente deveria usar.

– Me admira que tenha demorado tanto.

– Elisandra queria adiar o encontro o máximo possível. Mas também não quer comprar uma briga. Pode se comportar, não? Isso é bastante importante – Ciel não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto para o lado. Pirralho mimado, pensou o mordomo, mas as palavras que disse foram – Vai precisar de ajuda?

Silêncio novamente. Sebastian sentiu o início de uma dor de cabeça. Por quanto tempo teria que aturar o mau-humor do outro? Será que havia feito mais alguma coisa? Algo que não soubesse? E desde quando Ciel não contava tudo a ele? Pensou em perguntar, mas ouviu, a distância, o chamado de Luísa. É, teria que esperar uma hora melhor para conversar com o adolescente.

– E aproveite para sair deste quarto. Ralph deve chegar em uma hora e meia, mais ou menos. Ajuda Luísa com o que precisar. Já está na hora de fazer algo. Isso o ajudará a esquecer que seu cachorrinho tem servido a outros. Se precisar de mim, estarei com Elisandra – disse saindo do quarto mesmo sem receber uma resposta. Não foi preciso, aja vista que as luzes começaram a piscar no momento em que mencionara Elisandra, um sinal óbvio da irritação do outro. Seria esse o motivo? Estaria o jovem tão enciumado, assim? Será que era esse o motivo do gelo que estava levando?

Seria tudo por... ciúmes?

Um sentimento tão humano. Tão fraco. Tão irritante.

Se fosse, isso só deixava ainda mais claro para o mordomo o quanto ele próprio não passava de uma posse e o quanto Ciel era consciente disso.

Uma posse. Uma posse de Ciel. Uma posse de Elisandra. Uma posse de qualquer um que o alimentasse. Mas, agora, eternamente uma posse.

E assim, via seu gosto pelo desafio cada vez mais abalado pelo seu gosto a liberdade.

_Um instante eterno _**[2]**_._

Fechou os olhos por um momento, reorganizando os pensamentos, voltando a ser ele mesmo, pegando as xícaras e o bule de chá, deixando a cozinha para dirigir-se ao quarto da jovem loira que servia. Pronto para continuar fazendo exatamente o que era esperado dele. Saboreando cada minuto que antecederia sua refeição. Porque uma alma como a da loira era igual a alma de Ciel. Rara e incrivelmente deliciosa. Uma alma pela qual qualquer trabalho era válido.

Fosse qual fosse.

– Pode entrar, Sebastian – ouviu Elisandra dizer, logo após o primeiro toque que deu na porta. Ela era sensitiva, sempre sabia que era ele que se aproximava.

_Uma alma de uma inocência e bondade rara._

– Trouxe o chá, my lady – comunicou o demônio, entrando no quarto sem fechar a porta. Os costumes humanos mudavam rápido, mas ainda não era nem um pouco aconselhável, em nenhum lugar, que um homem entrasse no quarto de uma dama. Mordomo ou amigo, o palco para um escândalo se via montado e o fato da garota estar sozinha em seus aposentos apenas aumentaria o espetáculo. Mesmo que todos soubessem, as aparências eram importantes.

_Uma alma pura._

– Obrigada, Sebastian – agradeceu a moça, numa mania rara – Será que poderia me ajudar a prender o cabelo? Não estou conseguindo e não é como se Luísa fosse muito boa nisso – perguntou a jovem, no rosto o mais inocente dos sorrisos, nos olhos translúcidos a mais calculada das expressões.

_Uma alma maculada, machucada e desesperada._

– Com sua licença, então – respondeu o mordomo, colocando-se atrás da jovem e tocando os cabelos macios. Cabelos cor de ouro brilhante, finos e suaves como seda – Que penteado deseja?

_Uma alma de um sabor incomparável._

– Um coque, se puder fazer, não muito firme. Gosto de mantê-los soltos, mas como o padre Ralf virá, e ele não é do tipo que aceita a "vaidade exagerada e desnecessária das moças dos dias de hoje", entende? Ei, acha seguro que vocês se encontram, ele pode perceber que você é um demônio, Sebastian? – perguntou, ainda preocupada com a possibilidade. Fora por essa razão que a moça adiará tanto esse encontro.

_Alma regada com o doce aroma do desespero, do mais puro desespero._

– Não precisa se preocupar com isso, lady, ele pode me achar esquisito, mas me comportarei de modo exemplar. Há muito tempo a maioria dos padres perdeu sua santificação. Eles não são mais realmente capazes de reconhecer demônios a menos que estes dancem na sua frente.

_Ele quase podia ver, nas íris claras e translucidas dela, a dor tomando conta de cada célula de seu corpo jovem._

– Tão sujos e impuros – murmurou a jovem – Demônios são mais sinceros na sua falta de pretensão. Eles não fingem e se fazem de santos e mostram o que são de verdade, sem falsos moralismos ou verdades. E quanto ao garoto Ciel? Tudo bem com ele? Posso conseguir que eles não se conheçam hoje.

_Se Ciel soubesse o valor de uma alma como esta, com certeza o entenderia e não ficaria tendo chiliques devido a seu ciúmes infantil._

– A senhorita é quem sabe, no entanto, apesar de parecer jovem, Ciel possui o dobro de sua idade. Ele já aprendeu como se portar.

_Astuto como um adulto. Infantil como uma criança. E ciumento como ambos._

– Sério? Que surpresa, achei que ele tivesse a idade de Eliot! – exclamou a moça sem deixar de notar, pelo grande espelho da penteadeira, o sorriso de Sebastian. Ela acreditava que ele tinha a idade de Eliot? 14 anos ao invés dos 16 de sempre? Ciel odiaria saber disso! – Seu sorriso é muito lindo, adoro-o. Mas, sabe, nunca imaginei que demônios cuidassem de seus irmãozinhos. Isso foi muito inesperado – falou a jovem, virando o rosto e sorrindo, um sorriso completamente diferente daquele que era a marca registrada de seu mordomo.

– Seria mais fácil se mantivesse a cabeça parada, lady.

_Infantil e possessivo como uma criança que não entende que seus pais tem que trabalhar._

– Feche a porta, Sebastian. Sempre que entrar. E... quando estivermos só nós, me chame de Liz – disse a loira, os lábios tocando a mão coberta pela luvas brancas. Ela era uma bela humana, provavelmente uma das mais belas das quais tivera contato. Mas isso não significava muita coisa, realmente. Não para ele.

– Pretende fazer isso no dia da visita do padre Ralf, my lady?

_Incapaz de entender o que de fato se passava naquele quarto._

– E haveria hora melhor? Receber o padre depois de ter sido possuída pelo mais belo demônio que ele jamais imaginou? Beijar sua horrenda mão depois de ter beijado a sua boca, Sebastian? – perguntou maldosamente a jovem, mordendo levemente os dedos do mordomo ainda enluvados, puxando com isso o tecido branco, exatamente como Sebastian costumava fazer – Cumprimentar um "servo de Deus" enquanto ainda carrego sua semente dentro de mim – ela sussurrou, os lábios roçando na palma de sua mão – ser a "esposa do demônio" quando me tornarei a "filha e esposa de Deus". Deus... é um grande cafajeste, não? Casando com suas filhas. **[3]**

_Incapaz de ver como ele a preparava, com o cuidado de um chefe._

– O que deseja que eu faça, Liz? Da mesma forma? – perguntou o demônio mordomo. Tão impassível ele se mostrava diante das carícias da jovem que outras já teriam desistido. Mas Lisandra Hargreaves nunca antes tinha desistido. De nada. Nada com exceção de Carlishe Radclife.

– O quê? Vai me dizer que há outras formas?

_Tão inteligente e ao mesmo tempo, tão inocente._

– Muitas outras. Mais ousadas, mais pecaminosas. Mas conseguiria você... ?

– Faça. Faça comigo da forma mais pecaminosa que existir – respondeu a jovem com uma determinação ferrenha, os imensos olhos azuis refletindo o brilho do ódio – Não me importo. Vergonha é apenas mais uma das imposições de nossos ilustres e amados padres. Não preciso dela.

_Incapazes, ela e Ciel, de perceber que ele não sentia nada._

– Então... my lady, tire a roupa **[4]** – disse maldosamente o demônio, o ambiente tornando-se mais escuro, a porta agora fechada e trancada, as cortinas cerradas, os olhos sem um pingo de desejo. As bochechas vermelhas da jovem contrastando com seu olhar determinado. Ela era mesmo uma moça absurdamente linda.

E ele, um demônio malditamente sexy.

_E por isso mesmo, não podia reagir de forma diferente._

Porque seus sentimentos não eram tão complexos como o do demônio adolescente, nem seus instintos tão sensíveis a dor. Ele até queria conversar mais com o garoto e contar as verdades ocultas daquela casa, envoltas em um fino véu de segredos. Um véu fácil de rasgar, fácil de inutilizar, mas que todos preferiam acreditar que fosse denso e indestrutível, porque ninguém queria realmente ver o que ele mal conseguia esconder. Humanos, sempre presos a suas fracas visões e frágil felicidade.

Não era de seu feitio contar os segredos de seus mestres, mas o teria feito se Ciel perguntasse. Por que tudo estava afetando Ciel bem mais do que o esperado e por que às vezes ele se perguntava se tinha feito bem em ceder a tentação de devorar Elisandra.

Mas Sebastian não diria nada.

E seguia apenas aceitando o silêncio que se interpunha entre eles.

Além disso, sabia que Ciel não ia perguntar, não ia por que estava sofrendo de crises humanas de ciúmes. E isso era tão ridículo. Era até mesmo quase _engraçado_.

Tão ridículo quanto o incomodo que sentia nos momentos em que Eliot se aproximava do jovem demônio, sorrindo daquele modo calmo que sempre fazia e olhando para eles com uma naturalidade incomoda. Mais incomoda ainda era a forma como Ciel respondia a essa tranquilidade que o jovem humano exalava. Acenando calmamente e partindo junto do albino, calmo como Sebastian raras vezes via.

Eles tinham praticamente a mesma altura e faziam um quadro bonito quando andavam lado a lado.

E eles combinavam jogos e tardes no jardim, sem ver como Sebastian estreitava os olhos diante dessas conversas, olhos de um tom vermelho-vivo. Tudo bem que distrair o rapaz fazia parte do trabalho do jovem demônio e esta era sua única utilidade, mas ele não precisava ficar tão perto assim, precisava?

Então, virava-se e dava às costas a cena.

Sem notar os olhos azuis do outro demônio observando suas costas ao afastar-se.

**Continua...**

**Novembro / 2012**

_**Nota: [**__**1**__**] **__–___lhe dei o nome de um cachorro, Sebastian _– no capítulo 62, (volume 13), Ciel conta a Sebastian que escolheu chamá-lo de Sebastian porque este era o nome de seu cachorro. Sebastian não gosta muito da informação._

_**[2]**___–__Um instante eterno–_ Não sei se cabe uma nota aqui, mas… __no capítulo 62, (volume 13), Sebastian diz que aceitou servir Ciel, pois, por mais que demorasse, este contrato não passaria de um instante de sua vida. Agora, não mais._

_**[3]**_–"filha e esposa de Deus". Deus... é um grande cafajeste, não? Casando com suas filhas – _Antigamente, era comum dizer que os padres e freiras não podiam se casar porque estavam "casados" com Deus. No entanto, religiosos costumam se tratar por irmãos, pois são todos filhos de Deus. Elisandra não se sente mal ao falar isso, pois despreza a Igreja e os religiosos e não acredita em seus preceitos._

_**[4]**_ – Então... my lady, tire a roupa – _Não sei se cabe outra nota aqui, mas… Pode soar estranho hoje, mas até a década de 1960, 1970, não era comum que os homens vissem suas esposas nuas. Sendo difundida a diferença entre a mulher para casar (virgem, ela não podia sentir prazer na relação sexual) e a mulher para ter prazer (a prostituta ou vagabunda, aquela que sente e dá prazer). Um marido nunca deveria fazer com sua esposa o que fazia com a mulher da rua, além disso, para as mulheres honradas, o ato sexual devia ser feito de forma rápida e com poucos, ou nenhum, toque. Ainda hoje, se conversarmos com mulheres com mais de 60 anos, é normal ouvir que elas nunca viram o marido sem roupa ou tiveram um orgasmo._

_**N/A: **Vale pedir desculpas pela demora? Sério. foi impossível escrever antes! Passei julho e agosto meio doente e quando finalmente consegui melhorar e achei que ia continuar este capítulo (que estava na metade), meu chefe saiu de férias e eu fiquei temporariamente no lugar dele. E se eu já o admirava antes, agora então! Como ele faz tanta coisa? Só para terem uma ideia, houve até semana que cheguei a virar duas noites trabalhando para tentar terminar tudo no prazo! Mas consegui! E então foi a minha vez de tirar férias! Assim, fiquei 2 semanas fora, sem internet ou laptop, e desde que voltei estou só arrumando a casa nova do meu pai, que se mudou. Se esse capítulo saiu, foi porque revolvi perder umas horinhas de sono, sentar e finalmente terminá-lo!_

_Espero que gostem de mais este capítulo ^ ^ Ele foi muito mais difícil de sair do que imaginei, mas gostei dele, mesmo que a ideia inicial não fosse bem essa... Mas achei legal mantê-lo assim e mostrar melhor o que se passa na cabeça do Sebby, o que não é nada fácil. Para incluir um pouco mais de ação, inclui a cena com Elisandra mesclada com seus pensamentos. Ficou bom? Espero que sim ^ ^ Também espero que a raiva que sentem pela Liz tenha diminuído um pouco, afinal, como disse a _Bloody Tsuki, _não podemos culpá-la, né? Quem em sã consciência resistiria ao Sebby?_

_E desculpas pelos erros de digitação, grafia ou incoerência. Eu tentei revisar, mas..._

_**Agradecimentos: **A todos vocês que veem acompanhando esta fic e principalmente a Alana, Gabs, Demi Lee, Lizzy-chan, Dramachiral, Sulfrist Soletine, M. Chan, Mylla, Ana Heimer, July, Laura deglin, Louise, Satell, Ana, Ana Lima, Sarah, Camila, Alex e JupiterRoxo! Nossa, foram 25 reviews! Nunca ganhei tanta review num único período! Muito obrigada mesmo! É por vocês que penso "não importa o que, este capítulo tem que sair" e continuo a escrever. Obrigada por me deixarem saber que não estou escrevendo a toa!_

_E para aqueles que não deixaram e-mail para resposta:_

_**Alana: **É, eu sei que estou demorando muito, sinto por isso. Estou tentando! E enquanto vocês quiserem ler esta história, continuarei tentando sempre! Muito obrigada mesmo por estar sempre aí, me dizendo que espera mais um capítulo. E eu ainda não desisti dos capítulos mensais!_

_**Gabs:** Continuei!_

_**M. Chan:** Obrigada! Confesso que a intenção no capítulo 9 não era fazer ninguém chorar, mas fico feliz em saber que consegui despertar tais emoções, pois para mim é um capítulo muito especial. Espero que ainda esteja aí para ler mais este capítulo e que continue gostando._

_**Mylla:** Obrigada! Mesmo. Não digo que estou 100% bem agora, mas acho que melhorei muito. Estou com certeza melhor. Aliás, fazia tempo que não me sentia tão motivada! Até mesmo para escrever. Espero conseguir acertar o ritmo agora e mantê-lo ano que vem, afinal, terminei a faculdade, mas o mestrado vem aí. Estou bem curiosa em saber o que achou deste capítulo, em especial, da relação da Liz e do Sebby (você foi uma das poucas que mencionou que já desconfiava ^^). Beijos e muito obrigada pela review!_

_**Ana Heimer:** Atualizado! Espero que goste. E cuidado com estes sangramentos! rsrsrsrs _

_**July:** Quanto tempo, menina! Hauhauhau pode ser rascunho mesmo? Mas aí a fic já estaria quase completa! Bom, segui seu conselho e posto mais um capítulo que não ficou o que eu esperava, mas chegou perto. Acho. Pelo menos, agora estou postando os capítulos sem betar, ou seja, d semanas mais cedo! Espero que não esteja cheio de erros... Sinto muita falta de uma segunda opinião, sou muito insegura e assim espero ansiosa a opinião de vocês, sempre pensando "será que eles gostaram? Será que ficou bom? Será que devia ter mudado a última cena? Será...?"_

_**Louise:** Obrigada! Mesmo! Eu comecei essa fic porque não conseguia deixar de pensar numa 3ª temporada, ah, como eu queria ver uma continuação yaoi desses dois ^ ^_

_**Satell:** Atualizado! E muito obrigada!_

_**Ana:** Finalmente, consegui!_

_**Ana Lima:** Finalmente, atualizado! _

_**Sarah:** Finalmente, atualizado! Espero que goste ^^_

_**Camila:** Finalmente, atualizado! Espero que goste ^^ _

_**Alex:** Sim, sim, um yaoi lemon com um menino de 12 anos não dava! Mas agora não seria impossível, né? Fiquei feliz de terem gostado dessa mudança ^ ^ Espero que goste de mais esse demorado capítulo ^^_

_**Pessoal, eu respondo todas as reviews que recebo. Se alguém não receber resposta, me avise!**_


	13. Herança além do nome

_**No último capítulo: **__Ciel não consegue aceitar que Sebastian está transando com Elisandra e discute como demônio. Já Sebastian não entende porque Ciel está tão revoltado e não percebe que sofre dos mesmos sentimentos de ciúmes._

**Kuroshitsuji III**

Desde criança, Ciel ouvia o quanto era parecido com o pai. Igual ao pai, mas com os olhos da mãe. E ele adorava isso, pois como toda criança, queria muito ser igual seus pais. Queria orgulhá-los!

Então, muitas vezes, fazia listas comparando, tentando ver que características herdara do pai e quais eram da mãe.

E quando ele falava sobre isso, Rachel e Vicent riam e diziam que o que importava era que eles o amavam.

E Ciel continuava a imaginar como seria seu futuro. E ele era tão feliz! Então veio o fogo, a dor e Sebastian.

E tudo mudou.

Sem controle, sem freios, sem que pudesse impedir, ele, seu mundo, sua vida, nada mais era o mesmo. E Ciel, estranhamente, não se importava mais com seu futuro.

Porque ser Ciel Phantomhive _era_ o seu futuro Mas um futuro sem Sebastian.

**Cap 13 – Herança além do nome**

Estava chovendo de novo.

Olhou para fora, perguntando-se se a chuva continuaria até o fim do dia. Mesmo sendo um demônio, ele ainda não gostava de ficar molhado (a menos que fosse tomar um banho quente na sequencia).

– Bocchan, onde pensa que vai? – Sebastian perguntou entrando em seu quarto sem bater. Perguntava como se se importasse.

– Sair – foi a resposta curta que se dignou a oferecer. Ainda não conseguia falar normalmente com o mordomo, ainda queria fazê-lo pagar pelo que vinha fazendo com Elisandra.

– Quantas vezes terei que dizer que sair tantas vezes é perigoso? Pode encontrar alguém – Sebastian disse, com aquela voz irritante de quem explica algo para uma criança pela décima vez.

– Quantas vezes terei que dizer que não deveria ficar fodendo Elisandra a cada misera chance?

– Deveria prestar mais atenção no seu linguajar, está falando como um moleque sem berço algum.

– E isso te importa? – retrucou, já amarrando os sapatos – Depois, não corro o risco de encontrar alguém. _Vou _encontrar alguém. Vou ver Lizzy.

– Elizabeth? Ficou louco, bocchan?

– Não. Mas ficarei se me mantiver mais um minuto dentro dessa casa.

– Não deveria fazer isso.

– Uma vez que não me escuta quando digo a mesma coisa, por que eu haveria de te escutar? – provocou, saindo da casa sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

Sabendo, por mais que não quisesse, que estava sendo imaturo em muitos aspectos. Odiava Elisandra, mas sabia que para ganhar dela o melhor caminho estava longe do que seguia. Deveria era se mostrar maduro e indiferente, tal como ela o fazia. Um mestre que não dava trabalho e que orgulharia seu demônio. Não um mestre infantil que ficava fazendo birra, retrucando e trancado no quarto.

Mas não conseguia.

Porque saber como deveria agir era bem diferente de agir de fato. E ele não conseguiria encarar a bela face da jovem e sorrir. Como Sebastian esperava que ele aceitasse o casinho de ambos? Com certeza, seria muito mais fácil se o demônio deixasse claro o quanto a moça nada significava para ele e tudo não passava apenas de trabalho. Mas Sebastian não fazia tal coisa e Ciel estava cansado de disputar a atenção do _seu _mordomo com a jovem. Se Sebastian a queria, que ficasse com ela! E que fizesse bom proveito.

Parou de andar, deprimido pelo rumo de seus pensamentos.

A leve garoa umedecendo seus cabelos, fazendo com que uma gota ou outra se formasse e caísse por sua franja, e dessa para seu rosto. E então escorrendo por sua face, fazendo o mesmo caminho que uma lágrima faria. Queria que seus sentimentos fossem lavados assim como seus cabelos, queria que a água que caía traçando o mesmo rastro de dor levasse consigo toda a angustia e os sentimentos confusos que mexiam tanto com ele.

Queria que a água levasse consigo não apenas a poeira e a sujeira, mas também a dor que toda essa situação causava.

Nunca deveria ter aceitado voltar à Inglaterra, a correr o risco de rever aqueles que outrora haviam sido sua família. A reencontrar aqueles que abandonara.

O passado devia ser deixado para trás e Ciel não acreditava que precisasse desse tipo de provação para seguir em frente.

Levantou a cabeça, continuando o caminho que já tinha feito tantas vezes. Dessa vez não era o mesmo que o levaria até sua antiga Mansão, aquela na qual crescera e vira queimar, para então ser reconstruída por Sebastian em apenas um dia **[1]**. Agora seus pés faziam o caminho rumo ao pequeno, mas chique, estabelecimento no qual ele, há tão pouco tempo, aceitara ir para conversar com sua prima e ex-noiva. O mesmo local que ele tantas vezes visitara desde então apenas para vê-la sentada, olhando para fora com olhos perdidos.

A diferença foi que dessa vez, ele entrou na cafeteria, mais uma vez.

Elizabeth estava sentada na mesma mesa que haviam partilhado, apoiava o rosto na mão e tinha os olhos perdidos na janela, observando a pequena garoa que aos poucos voltava a ser chuva.

– Boa tarde, senhora. Há quanto tempo – Ciel disse, aproximando-se da prima, ignorando todos os sinais de perigo que sua mente calculista lhe enviava. Desejando, nem que fosse por apenas alguns minutos, ficar ali, com Lizzy e esquecer de todo o resto.

– Cain! – A jovem duquesa exclamou, ao vê-lo. E mesmo que sua voz parecesse feliz por vê-lo, seus olhos e seu sorriso não transmitiam alegria alguma. Parados no tempo, imersos na tristeza que preenchia os dias daquela que lhe fora a mais importante. Imutáveis enquanto ele, o causador disso, continuava, mesmo que lentamente, a mudar – Que agradável surpresa. Por favor, sente-se.

_E por um segundo, ele imaginou o que teria sido de si se tivesse escolhido Lizzy a Sebastian._

– Obrigado, minha senhora – ele respondeu educadamente, seu corpo movendo-se por instinto enquanto passado e presente se misturavam em sua mente.

_E o que teria sido de si, se seus pais não tivessem sido mortos e ele enjaulado..._

– Como é bom vê-lo! Pensei que tivesse saído de Londres quando não o encontrei mais.

_... se nunca tivesse convocado Sebastian._

– Estive fora da cidade por uns tempos – ele respondeu, automaticamente. Não deixando de perceber que ela comia bolo de pera, com ameixa e amêndoas. Sua antiga comida favorita.

_Se seu sorriso não tivesse morrido._

– Espero que esteja tudo bem. E que dessa vez possa ficar em Londres por mais tempo. Gostaria de... – ela começou a dizer, mas as palavras não chegavam realmente a ele.

_Sentado ali, ele viu a vida que poderia ter tido._

E nessa vida ele ainda era Ciel Phantomhive. Ele ainda era o Cão da Rainha. Ele ainda era um nobre, um conde. E não vestia as roupas simples de empregado que aprendera a usar.

Nessa vida, ele era um homem de 34 anos, e não apenas um adolescente.

Nessa vida, ele sorria de verdade, possuía um anel de pedra azul na mão direita e não ocultava seu olho direito com um tapa olho. E a mulher a sua frente não seria a esposa de um desconhecido, mas sim a sua esposa.

Sua esposa, prima e melhor amiga.

Poucos segundos que definiam uma vida inteira que poderia ter sido sua. Que era para ter sido sua.

Uma vida inteira como Ciel Phantomhive. Uma vida inteira sem Sebastian.

– A senhora parece triste – se atreveu a comentar, sentindo a estranheza que era chamar Lizzy de senhora. Lembrando que nunca antes a vira com aquela expressão. Expressão que agora parecia tomar sua face todos os dias.

Talvez ele não devesse ter ido embora.

Seguir em frente não fora realmente o que Lizzy fizera. Ela se casara, como seus pais queriam, ela vivera, como Edward precisava (ele era tão louco pela irmãzinha!), mas ela não era feliz, como Ciel desejava.

Seria porque ele a abandonara?

Por isso seu desejo não podia ser atendido?

A face triste dela fazia seu coração doer.

– Ah, são só preocupações de mãe. Nada importante – ela mentiu, pegando a xícara de chá e levando-a com delicadeza aos lábios.

– Earl Grey? – Ele perguntou, identificando pelo aroma o chá que antigamente tanto apreciava.

– Sim, é um dos meus favoritos. Você gosta? – ela respondeu, erguendo levemente seus lábios, na sombra de um sorriso fracassado. Earl Grey. Lizzy nunca gostara desse chá.

– Eu tomava muito, antigamente – respondeu, não deixando de notar o modo como ela pousou a xícara na mesa num gesto delicado demais. Tia Frances deveria ter ficado orgulhosa da dama que sua filha se tornara. Tão educada e fina quanto uma princesa. Não parecia sua Lizzy alegre e vibrante, que corria, abraçava e ria alto.

Essa Lizzy nada tinha a ver com a antiga.

A antiga Lizzy a espera de seu príncipe encantado. Príncipe que já tinha um nome.

Mas da mesma forma que ele nunca fora um príncipe, Lizzy também nunca fora uma princesa.

Era viva demais para isso. Forte demais. Corajosa demais. E o amava demais. Olhou novamente para a mulher que um dia fora uma jovem que estava longe de ser a moça indefesa que queria. Lizzy nunca precisou ser protegida. Lizzy podia proteger a si própria melhor do que ele um dia poderia fazer. Falsa princesa, que se escondia sobre sapatos infantis sem salto, roupas femininas e sorriso ingênuo. Falsa donzela em perigo. Coitado do lobo que surgisse em seu caminho, enganado por sua aparente vulnerabilidade, não saberia nem o que o atingiu.

Falsa dama indefesa, que escondia sua força não por rejeitá-la, mas por ele.

Por que ele, Ciel, era fraco. Porque ele, seu noivo, era pequeno. Porque ele, seu amor, tinha medo de mulheres fortes. Tinha medo de pessoas fortes, tinha vergonha de sua fraqueza, de sua altura, de seu físico frágil, de ser inferior a ela. E para que ele não se sentisse assim, Lizzy abdicara de si mesma, tornando-se aquilo que Ciel precisava que ela fosse, andando a seu lado com seus sapatos de criança que a deixavam mais baixa que ele, com seu porte de menina, que escondia sua força superior, com seu sorriso ingênuo, que ocultava o quanto sabia e sofria. Com seu apoio incondicional e amor verdadeiro, ela andava do seu lado.

Não o deixando ver que os anos que o mudaram, também a mudaram.

Da criança feliz e inocente, Ciel voltara como um jovem adulto demais.

Da jovem feliz e inocente, Lizzy tornara-se uma jovem madura e perspicaz. Disposta a esconder sua própria evolução para que ele não se sentisse inferior.

Para ele, Lizzy nada mais era do que uma jovem garota indefesa.

Fofa, pequena, ingênua, feliz, fútil.

Ocultando dentro de si a excepcional espadachim que era, a tremenda força que tinha e todas as dores que possuía.

Tudo para andar a seu lado.

E para ser, posteriormente, deixada para trás.

Abandonada.

Tal como as princesas dos contos medievais.

Mas ele também não era um herói.

– Desculpe a demora, mãe – Ciel ouviu um jovem atrás de si dizer e então Elizabeth sorriu com seu mais verdadeiro sorriso, um sorriso pequeno e fraco.

– Não se preocupe, querido. Cain, deixe-me apresentar meu caçula, Ciel de Austen – ela disse, causando uma sensação incomoda no estômago do jovem demônio quando este finalmente olhou para trás e encarou os belos olhos verdes.

Ciel de Austen parecia-se demais com Ciel Phantomhive, com exceção dos olhos.

– Muito prazer – Ciel disse, no rosto a mesma expressão da mãe.

– Muito prazer. Vocês não se parecem muito – atreveusse-se, mais uma vez, a comentar. Em seu estômago, um nó havia se formado.

– Ah, não. Ciel só puxou os olhos de mim, todo o resto é de meu tio, Vicent. Sean, meu mais velho, é que se parece comigo. Já Lucia é igualzinha meu cunhado.

– Entendo – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer ao ver o jovem sentar-se ao lado da mãe. Ele não tinha nem 10 anos, mas agia com a mesma tristeza da mãe e a mesma arrogância dele. Era como se olhar em um espelho embaçado.

E, pelo visto, Ciel de Austen tinha herdado mais do que seu nome. Tinha herdado seu gosto por jogos, sua arrogância natural, sua sagacidade e sua teimosia. E a tristeza e falta de sorrisos que o caracterizara quando tinha essa mesma idade.

Ciel era uma criança triste, espelhando a mesma tristeza de sua mãe.

Tristeza que ele também lhe legara.

– Você parece o meu tio Vicent. Mãe, tem certeza que não somos parentes? – o jovenzinho perguntou, ainda olhando o demônio com curiosidade. Notando facilmente o quanto eram semelhantes.

– Tenho sim, querido. Seu tio Vicent só teve um filho e seu tio Ciel morreu antes disso – Elizabeth explicou, mas suas palavras não tiraram as duvidas que os olhos verdes expressavam.

Sagaz.

Ele era um menino sagaz. Tão sagaz quanto o pequeno Francisco Prince que habitava a casa na qual ele agora residia. Talvez essa fosse a sagacidade natural de crianças que cresciam rápido demais.

Mas enquanto Francisco não passava de uma criança inocente que amava a todos e aos circos (dizia que trabalharia em um! Um absurdo, qualquer um diria, mas Elisandra apenas sorria e dizia que conversariam sobre isso quando ele fosse mais velho), Ciel queria ser forte (admirava pessoas fortes, como a mãe. Não as temia, como ele o fizera) e estudar numa grande escola.

– Ele é um bom menino, nunca briga com os irmãos – Lizzy disse, sorrindo para o filho – Também está sempre comigo.

– Onde trabalho tem um menino quase da sua idade, Ciel – Ciel disse, tentando puxar conversa e ignorando o incômodo que sentia ao encarar aqueles olhos.

– Ele também gosta de esgrima? – perguntou a criança enquanto via naquele sorriso triste, herança de uma mãe que não sabia mais sorrir, a mesma tristeza que um dia tingiria Francisco.

Porque o jovem menino de olhos dourados e cabelos esverdeados também tinha em Elisandra o centro de seu pequeno mundo e (se tudo desse certo) não demoraria muito para que ela fosse arrancada da família como ele um dia fora da sua. E Ciel não pode deixar de imaginar o que viraria aquele menino alegre e teimoso que ficava atrás dele e temia tanto Sebastian. Ou que seria de Eliot. Ou Alexandra. Porque todos tinham que ter naquela loira o centro de seus universos? Porque gostavam tanto dela?

E como reagiriam a sua morte?

Será que ali, na sua frente, via um reflexo futuro do que aconteceria com os Hargreaves?

Tristeza espelhada da qual ele nada podia fazer para alterar.

Tristeza em olhos verdes que pesava em seu coração demoníaco.

Coração que devia ser sem sentimentos, mas não era.

E o pior de tudo, o que o fez se sentir cada vez mais cruel e menos humano foi que mesmo vendo Lizzy distanciar-se, seguindo em direção a uma casa estranha, a um marido que ele não conhecia, a uma vida que ela não desejava, Ciel não se arrependeu.

Seria ele sem sentimentos?

Ou talvez ele simplesmente não fosse mesmo o príncipe, o herói, que Lizzy precisava.

Talvez ele não fosse nada mais do que um mero rapaz. Incapaz de avançar, de parar o carro que a levava, de abrir a porta e estender para ela a mão, de sorrir ao puxá-la de dentro do automóvel, puxando-a também de sua vida. Incapaz de tirá-la de sua concha imaculada e fria, desprovida das cores que amava, para trazê-la para perto dele. Para levá-la com ele. Tal como faziam os príncipes e heróis dos contos que ela lia.

Mas ele não era um herói.

Ele era um demônio.

E como tal, que escolha mais tinha do que virar as costas para ela e seguir na direção contrária? Na direção que o levava a Sebastian.

**Continua...**

**Maio / 2013**

_**Nota:**_**[1]**__sua antiga Mansão, aquela na qual crescera e vira queimar, para então ser reconstruída por Sebastian em apenas um dia – _no capítulo 62 do manga (volume 13), logo depois de invocar Sebastian, Ciel volta com ele para as ruínas da mansão Phantomhive e fica muito surpreso ao perceber que Sebastian reconstrui toda a mansão em um dia._

_**N/A: **__Vale pedir desculpas pela imensa demora? Tanta coisa aconteceu na minha vida este ano que eu realmente não tive como escrever. Em fevereiro até estava com metade deste capítulo pronto, mas quem disse que consegui escrever desde então? Fiquei 3 meses exatos sem escrever uma única linha! (meu último arquivo data de 25/02!). Não esqueci de vocês, é só minha vida, que mudou muito de uma hora para a outra. _

_Mas espero que gostem desse capítulo. Fazia tempo que queria escrevê-lo e gostei dele. Foi um capítulo que de certa forma, fluiu. E depois do manga, queria muito explorar essa nova face da Lizzy (mesmo que eu ainda ache a voz dela irritante =P)_

_Uma coisa interessante que estou notando é que a muita gente odeia a Elisandra e não aceita de jeito nenhum que o Sebby esteja com ela, mas apoiam totalmente o envolvimento do Ciel com o Eliot! Ôh gente, porque só o Ciel pode? =PP Coitadinho do Sebby =PPP_

_Mais uma vez, também peço desculpas pelos erros de digitação, grafia ou incoerência. Eu tentei revisar, mas..._

_**Agradecimentos: **__A todos vocês que vem acompanhando essa fic, mesmo com seus enorme hiatos. E um agradecimento especial a ShakyHades Phamtomhive, Leeh Scofield, Camila, Monkey D. Emi, Dramachiral, Giovanna, Bruna, Sulfrist .Soletine, Sarah, Alana, TotalmentedoBrunete1, July, Lizzy-chan N. Straberry, Gih Bright, Jambo-o, Gii Oliveira, Mary Sumeragi, .562329, Carol, decepcionada, jeenysouza e Taru! Obrigada por me deixarem saber que não estou escrevendo esta fic a toa! Obrigada mesmo!_

_E para aqueles que não deixaram e-mail para resposta:_

_**Camila:**__ Sim, sim, eu tenho demorado demais mesmo i.i Sinto muito por isso. Mas não consigo escrever qualquer coisa só para atualizar e mesmo os capítulos sendo curtos nem sempre consigo escrever de uma vez só. _

_Fico me perguntando se você ainda está acompanhando depois de mais essa imensa demora..._

_Eu sinto uma dó da Lis... mas entendo que não gostem dela e você meio que explicou porque não gostam dela e gostam do Eliot. Em relação a sentimentos, Sebastian tem muuuuito o que aprender ^^_

_**Giovanna:**__ Eu juro que tento não demorar tanto, mas às vezes as coisas fogem do meu controle. Ou é o serviço, ou a faculdade, ou minha vida pessoal. Já até pensei em parar até completar a fic, mas... Cada vez que recebo uma review penso nisso. Não queria fazê-los esperar tanto assim_

_Quanto a escrever um livro. Eu tenho esse sonho, e até já escrevi um, mas... acho que não ficou muito bom. Quem sabe eu acerte a mão no próximo. Ideias eu tenho de montão, tempo para escrever é que falta aos montes também..._

_**Bruna:**__ Sim, a fic tem capítulo 13 (na verdade, deve ter mais 20 capítulos, mas não devemos chegar ao 30). E além deste site eu também posto no Nyah fanfiction, sempre atualizo os dois no mesmo dia!_

_A demora é sempre falta de tempo. Ok, algumas vezes falta inspiração também, mas a grande maioria das vezes é falta de tempo. E eu não consigo escrever de qualquer jeito só para postar. Não consigo retribuir o carinho daqueles que gostam de Kuroshitsuji III escrevendo qualquer coisa. Mas promete (de novo) tentar escrever mais rápido._

_**Sarah:**__ Er... eu demorei horrores de novo... Gomen! Espero que seu coração esteja bem e goste desse novo capítulo também ^^_

_**Alana:**__ Atualizei! Demorou, mas voltei! _

_**July:**__ Mais um capítulo! Espero que goste desse também ^^_

_**Gii Oliveira:**__ Não entendi... eu postei o cap 12 em novembro. E agora estou postando o 13 em maio (6 meses depois, mil desculpas, mesmo!)._

_Mas não se preocupe quanto a eu parar, enquanto tiver leitores, juro continuar escrevendo!_

_**Carol:**__ É, as coisas estão ficando pesadas. E não se preocupe, Ciel ainda vai fazer Sebastian surtar! Logo, logo nosso mordomo vai saber o que é o ciúmes. Mas fiquei surpresa em saber que você já esperava algo entre o Eliot e o Ciel desde o início! Porque, juro, eu não tinha pensado nisso. O propósito do Eliot na verdade era/é outro. Mas... quem sabe? =PPP_

_**Decepcionada: **__Não abandonei não. Só a vida que me manteve distante. Mas voltei! E enquanto vocês estiverem aí, sempre vou voltar (mas demorar 6 meses é fogo mesmo. Desculpa)_

_**Taru: **__Finalmente, mais um capítulo!_


End file.
